¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?
by Youjibell
Summary: Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo; complaciente e iniciado No importa la preferencia sexual ¿Cuánto pagarías por mí? Llamar: 771 11 5609 . Remake cap extras. Entren bajo su propio riesgo no acepto criticas... PUBLICADO AQUÍ POR TIEMPO LIMITADO
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta fic es sin fin de lucro Horo X Ren, yaoi, lemon, universo alterno personajes del manga Sk kzb vizinons (Ren con cabello largo y horo.. pues horo)

Así que si no eres de amplio criterio por favor no entres aquí, tampoco quiero pequeñits por aquí así que por favor si no eres mayor de edad no leas ya advertí así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto si algo no les agrada.

Este fic esta inspirado en unos fragmentos de Loveless del maga claro y algo que leí en periódico hace poco. Espero que los que siguen leyendo hasta aquí… les guste

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 1**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo y complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

**Primera noche**

Hacia algo frio esa noche, estaba lloviendo traía un paraguas pero no lo saqué, el verlo me ponía de mal humor, solo recordar que ella lo puso ahí diciéndome con su dulce voz _va a llover no llegues tarde_, si, solo el pensar en aquella mujer a la cual estaba atada me ponía de mal humor y es que, aunque yo todas los días le dirigía una sonrisa un cordial trato, en el fondo, muy en el fondo la odiaba… aunque por las noches la hacia mía y con una medida exacta de su cuerpo, una métrica exacta de los puntos que debía tocar en ella para que gimiera y el lugar exacto donde ya sabía la hacía gritar la odiaba… y porque no decirlo también me satisfacía escuchar lo bueno que era haciendo ese acto de tener sexo con ella, me gusta vanagloriarme por el hecho de saberme buen amante, buen esposo y perfecto en casi todo, casi todo por que odiaba el hecho de estar casado, de tener un hijo, y pretender tener una vida perfecta.

No odiaba a ese bebe de hecho creo que lo amo, al ser parte de mi; y no quiero que pase por lo que yo he pasado por ser parte de una familia tan prestigiosa…

Trabajar todos los días, vestirme de la mejor manera, ser perfecto… admirado por todos menos por mí mismo, era por eso que solo ver ese paraguas me ponía de mal humor…

Si, no tenía la culpa, que ahora un paraguas simbolizaba la frustración enfrascada que se depositaba en mi ser, para cualquiera le resultaría una vida perfecta, alguien que lo tenía todo y renegaba de su existencia.

Me había casado con una de las mujeres más bellas que solo corteje para subir mi ego, pero aquella, mujer la bella Jean no solo era hermosa, sino hija de una familia poderosa, tenía que ser parte de mi familia así que sin mucho pensarlo me uní a ella y debo decir que esto la hizo feliz… o al menos, como yo, pretende serlo. Si, quien no estaría feliz con esto…

Aun así sigue lloviendo y cada vez más fuerte, ¿Por qué no tomo un taxi? Simple no quiero, no quiero hablar hoy con nadie y quiero caminar por esta calle, en la cual nunca he estado, caminar en este clima lluviosa, en un suspiro ahogado de impotencia, no puedo hacer más que caminar, hasta que algo, o más bien alguien, un ser molesto se ha atrevido a chocar contra mí.

Con la mirada en piso, veía lo que parece ser comida que traía en una charola de autoservicio, un tipo alto, más que yo con cabellos azulados ropa que parecía desaliñada pues solo se veía que traía una gabardina negra… aun no he visto su rostro pero casi puedo notar su tristeza.

-demonios- es lo único que dice, sigue viendo hacia el piso mientras su cabellos cubren su rostro, es una molestia, apenas había notado que esa cosa que estaba tirada en el piso había manchado mi traje.

-ten cuidado idiota, fíjate por donde caminas – le dije molesto mientras lo mire de reojo, con un dejo de desprecio, me iba hacer a un lado ignorando el hecho pero el subió su rostro molesto, se daba cuenta como lo menospreciaba, mientras clavaba su mirada azul obscuro en mi, tenía una mirada profunda y fría, no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo.

-lo lamento, no era mi intención – hablo con una voz más fría que su propia mirada, no se veía para nada bien, lo iba a dejara así pero aquel chico me miro molesto – aún así no tiene por qué ofenderme, por ser un tipo rico – luego de eso se dio la vuelta pretendía irse

-vagabundo – volvía decir cuando sentí que se había ido, pero al parecer me escucho y regresó, me tomo por el cuello de mi saco, cosa que me molesto, un perfecto idiota se había atrevido tan solo a tocarme, pero la fuerza de su agarre disminuyó, decidí no molestarme ahora por eso, pues el chico se veía mareado luego parpadeó un poco y me miro con detenimiento…

- eres un Tao… Ren Tao, hijo de En – me soltó por completo y casi podía jurar que ese rostro blanquecino se coloreaba un sonrojo, si casi todos lo que notaban quien era y de quien era hijo se alejan de mi o trataban de sacarme algún provecho y al parecer este tipo no iba a ser excepción

-¿ Algún problema con eso?- le dije, pero seguí viendo como él no estaba bien, se mvenía encima de mi… no sé por qué demonios lo estaba ayudando y lo sostenía entre mis brazos. No eras más que un tipo cualquiera.

-yo siempre… olvídalo, lo siento me voy – dijo caminado un poco pero lo detuve aun no sé como hice algo tan inconsciente.

-iba a cenar, ven conmigo- mentí, no tenía la intención de comer, no tenía la intención de estar con alguien hasta que ese tipo se cruzó en mi camino.

- pero- intentó reprocharme pero solo caminé y el solo me siguió entramos a una cafetería, se veía bien y el estaba un tanto nervioso de entrar ahí al parecer algo escondía pero no quise preguntar, ese tipo se había quedado sin comida, así que lo menos que podía hacer por un pobre vagabundo – no creo que sea buena idea que alguien como tú lo vean con alguien como yo.

-solo pide lo que quieras cenar- lo ignoré, después de todo esto no era nada para mi, solo me servía como un nuevo premio a mi ego, no era por ayudarlo a él, solo era por sentirme bien conmigo mismo, por hacer un acto de "caridad".

-está bien- dijo aquel chico ocultándose en la carta que dan para pedir la cena, enseguida llego un mesero y lo miro, al parecer conocían a ese chico

-un Martini, para mí por favor- pedí mientras el chico se quedaba ahí sin decir nada

-¿que vas a pedir Horo-Horo? – le preguntaron, así que ese era su nombre, Horo… que feo nombre, igual no me importaba.

-lo mismo – contestó serio un tanto intimidado… según yo el chico no había comido ¿por que habría pedido lo mismo que yo?

-¿no tenías hambre?, no estoy aquí solo para emborracharte, entendiste – le dije una vez que se fue aquel mesero

-lo siento, es que este no es el mejor lugar para ti, en serio, si alguien te ve conmigo- sonrió tristemente, pero el mesero llegó pronto

-te sacaste el premio mayor horito – le volvieron a decir, pero esta vez el se levantó molesto

-el no tiene nada que ver, no lo molestes- luego me sorprendí un poco ya que alcance a ver qué debajo de la gabardina que traía un traje negro ajustado se expandía por su cuerpo.

-me voy- fue lo último que dije antes de salir de ese lugar, no entendía bien a bien que estaba pasando, pero no me quedaría averiguarlo, así que deje dinero sobre la mesa, suficiente para pagar y salí de ese lugar sin percatarme que el otro venía tras de mí.

-lo siento ellos me conocen, que te parece si esta vez vamos a un lugar que te propongo – me dijo mientras me tomo de la mano, tenía una piel suave, era extraño creí que era un vagabundo, aquel tipo de personas que tiene la piel aspeara del trabajo, pero el no, tenía la piel clara, las manos suaves. Aun así solo puse una de mis manos en mi sien, ya había dejado de llover.

-está bien- fue lo único que le dije y fui con él

entramos a lo que era un restaurante de hamburguesas y claro el pidió y yo pague, en toda mi vida nunca había entrado a un lugar así, no sentamos en una colorida banca y vimos la televisión, sin darme cuenta empecé a platicar con él y el conmigo, mientras comíamos ese dichoso Mac trió, no me di cuenta en qué momento, empecé a reír de las tonterías que me decía, de las tonterías de la televisión, en qué momento me la había pasado bien, hasta más de una vez le había dado un golpe en la cabeza por decir tonterías, era como si él y yo nos conocieras de mucho tiempo atrás, hasta que ambos terminamos de comer, ya había acabado mi labor social por ayudar a un pobre vagabundo, aun así no sabía por qué no me quería ir.

-gracias – me dijo tranquilo, mientras salimos del restaurante.

-si, no es nada- si eso era todo, ya era tiempo de regresar a mi podrida y perfecta vida y dejar atrás un recuerdo tonto y vano de aquel chico de cabellos azules que según escuche se llama Horo, quería que lo dejara ahí y no pidiera nada mas pero no fue así

- sabes, he escuchado mucho de ti, siempre te admire es como un sueño realidad salir contigo- me dijo a lo que me descoloque y no sé por qué sonreí, después de todo si quería sacarme provecho, solo esperaba saber que me pediría cambio, ¿trabajo dinero? Igual lo ayudaría… a este oportunista.

- ¿qué es lo que quieres?- le dije, pero él hizo algo que esta vez si me descolocó, el sin previo aviso me besó, tomo mi rostro, alzó mi cara y con esa suave manos acarició mi mejilla besó mis labios y yo me deje, deje que él me tocara, deje que un tipo más alto que yo con el cabello azul me besara; que con sus labios abriera los míos y se internara en mi boca probándome, deje que sus manos inquietas se internaran sin descaro dentro de mi pantalón tocándome las nalgas… me deje porque sentía bien,

¡Perfecto, lo que me faltaba en mi podrida y perfecta vida ahora era gay y de los de abajo!

_La próxima noche también te estaré esperando…_

Reviews??


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, no sé si alguien sigua leyendo, bueno yo publicare hasta el final esta historia le pesa a quien le pese… este capítulo está pasado de tono, ya dije no quiero niñs por aquí ya este cap si esta medio fuerte, no sé si dejaron reviews no he revisado … si dejaron gracias y si no, no importa ya que solo escribo por el placer de hacerlo

Shaman King no me pertenece

Hollybell

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 2**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo y complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

**Segunda noche**

Tenía ya veinte minutos sentado en esta banca descolorida, había empezado a llover otra vez, sin duda llovería todas las noches hasta que terminara el verano, aunque me estaba mojando no podía moverme por el increíble dolor punzante que se centraba en mi trasero, esta había sido una mala noche, una mala paga y un maldito bastardo ebrio que follo en mi hasta que se canso. No podía hacer nada al respecto, con los golpes que dio, solo evite que golpeara mi rostro ya que, de alguna forma de este rostro es como vivo; de mi cara y de mi cuerpo. Los golpes a decir verdad no me importan, duelen unos días pero siempre sanan, no es como las palabras que me pueden llegar a decir, las palabras también duelen, y esas nunca sanan, por eso odio que me ofendan… aunque tal vez no pueda hacer nada al respecto.

Al menos no mientras alguien está pagando por mis servicios, solo puedo defenderme cuando alguien no me conoce, como la noche anterior que aquel chico, sin conocerme siquiera me dijo vagabundo, sí que me molesto, en ese momento no lo reconocí fue por eso que lo enfrente, de haberme dado cuenta de quién era, tal vez ni siquiera le hubiera hablado y solo lo huera visto, era él aquel chico que muchas veces había visto en revistas y en periódicos, aquel chico que era un año más joven que yo, lo tenía todo, podría decir que lo envidiaba pero, creo que la palabra exacta era admiración, ya que aunque el parecía feliz en la fotos su mirada era tan fría y porque no decirlo sexy…

Si, él debía de ser mas infeliz que yo, y aun así siempre tenía un gran porte, desde que, por primera vez en una foto hace cinco años casi podía decir que me había enamorado de él, casi por que en ese entonces yo vivía muy feliz con alguien mas y en ese entonces yo solo tenía ojos para ella, aun así sabía casi todo de él, hasta el hecho que tenía una esposa y un hijo de apenas un año, aun así me gustaba, y fue más la admiración que le tuve cuando hable con él y de alguna manera acabamos cenando juntos… un golpe de suerte del destino que no iba desaprovechar si él estaba frente de mi y sería la única vez en toda mi vida, al menos debía sentirlo cerca, por eso le bese y para mi sorpresa, él no se movió ni me alejo hasta que terminé de besarlo, lo recuerdo muy bien, como pude traspasar esa mirada dorada de sus ojos y ver la consternación que tenía, sin duda alguna nunca lo había besado otro hombre, solo atino a darse la vuelta mirarme de reojo una vez más, sonrío irónicamente, no sé qué fue lo que dijo, pero después de eso tomo un taxi y se fue, ese chico sí que tenía un buen trasero.

Ahí acabo mi momento de felicidad gratuita que te otorga la vida después de patearte, por eso hoy cuando me dijeron que tenía una "cita" y fue un hombre a recogerme y me arrojó en la cama de un hotel de paso barato, bajo mis pantalones sin mucho detenimiento y se introdujo en mí, causándome dolor solo pude cerrar los ojos y pensar en él… en Ren Tao, el chico que tenía una mirada dorada.

Mi teléfono sonó, sin duda era mí querido empleador.

-Horo, ya acabaron - pregunto con su clásica voz, por mi… Asakura debió de sacar bastante por esta noche así que no debía tratarme mal, al menos por hoy

-sí, ya termino-le conteste con monotonía, de hecho no me importaba regresar o no, no había diferencia alguna para mi, solo la delgada línea que hay que sobrepasar para soportar el dolor de mi trasero y caminar hasta allá, tal vez ya debería estar acostumbrando a que follen en mi trasero pero esta es apenas la segunda vez que pasa, así que aun no estoy acostumbrado… era más fácil complacer chicas, pero sin duda el Maldito Hao gana más vendiéndome a Hombres insatisfechos que quieren sentirse superiores

-¿a qué hora piensas regresar?, sabes que no me gusta que estés fuera, ayer te di ya un descanso- me dijo serio, así que mi no me quedaba de otra, tenía que ponerme de pie y caminar.

-si ya voy – fue lo último que le dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

Camine por las mojadas calles, no sabía ciencia cierta si lo que se resbalaba por mis mejillas eran lagrimas o solo la lluvia, hacía ya tiempo que no distinguía la diferencia de cómo se sentía llorar y estar en lo que podía catalogarse "mi estado natural". Sentía impotencia, odiaba vivir; tal vez había una solución y el lejano sonido de la muerte en un silencio profano me dejaría estar al fin en paz, solo divise un puente donde tal vez todo acabaría, si ese era el lugar perfecto para terminar conmigo.

-vagabundo – escuche que me dijeron, si empezaba a odiar esa palabra, pero qué más daba, trate de ignorar pero me tomo el brazo, seguramente un hombre de esos que quería pasara un buen rato

-podría dejarme en paz, no estoy en servicio – le dije pero me sorprendí al ver el rostro de quien estaba ahí, su piel blanca y su largo cabello violeta oscuro, era el de nuevo el chico de mirada dorada, Ren tao estaba de nuevo enfrente de mí, y tenía una cara extraña al parecer no entendió lo que le dije ya que tenía una ceja alzada y una expresión de interrogación que luego cambio, no era mi intención que él se enterara a que me dedicaba… era … denigrante, pero al parecer no era nada tonto y debía suponerlo.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó, aun con una ceja lazada, no me imagine nunca volverlo a ver, y de hecho si lo volvía no me esperaba que me dirigiera la palabra después de lo que le hice la noche anterior.

-si- le conteste, pero no pareció creerme, luego vi como levanto una mano y la dirigió a mi rostro, limpio lo que parecían ser lagrimas, después de todo si estaba llorando, esto sí que era humillante, ahora no solo soportaba el dolor de mi trasero sino también el de mi orgullo al verme llorando frente a otro tipo.

- entonces eres un prostituto- me dijo serio, se había dado cuenta, otro golpe más para mi, supongo que el niño rico vendría vanagloriarse conmigo abusando de mi… lo que faltaba… tal vez buscaba un entrenamiento.

-humm- trate de no responderle e irme de ahí, a decir verdad si él buscaba sexo y experimentar que buscara a otro, simplemente yo no lo haría con él, lo haría con cualquiera, pero no con el… aquel chico que desde antes me gustaba. – no pienso atenderlo, sea como sea adiós

- estas insinuando que yo… ah no… no – él se sonrojo… medio gracia al parecer no pretendía comprarme, entonces porque estaba de nuevo aquí…

-mi auto se averío, llamé al seguro pero los idiotas no llegan por el trafico y te vi- al parecer no mentía pues su auto estaba a una cuadra, ¿cómo sabía que era su auto?, sencillo en ese barrio nadie tiene un deportivo extranjero… nadie.

-al parecer pasas por ese barrio a menudo – le dije serio aun no estaba de humor, pero quería seguir conversando, mientras veía su cara de fastidio

-queda de camino a casa- me respondió con monotonía antes de que su teléfono sonara, se alejó para contestar y luego me vio, tal vez los del seguro ya habían llegado.

-¿te vas? – le pregunté, pero él me miro con una cara de molestia, tal vez no deba entrometerme.

-esos idiotas no llegaran, iré a ver si enciende ese estúpido auto – me dijo mientras caminó hacía el. Lo encendió, parecía saber la falla, sin duda alguna este era un niño rico que no sabía nada de nada, está bien yo una vez hace muchos, mucho años con mi hermana intente reparar una aradora de tierra y descubrí cuatro horas mas tarde que no tenía gasolina… a cualquiera le puede pasar, pero el ya era un hombre y yo en ese entonces era un chiquillo, un buen niño.

- creo que solo le falta diesel – le dije y él me miró frunciendo el entrecejo, si que era gracioso verlo, según sabía el no cometía errores, solo en la segunda vez que lo vi parecía ser una persona cualquiera. Después del todo me olvidé del dolor en mi trasero.

-iré a comprarlo- me dijo y yo le sonreí, no sé cómo podía ser así con el… parecía que me olvidaba de lo que yo era realmente y juntos éramos personas normales.

- es un lugar peligroso, si te reconoce alguien te asaltaran, secuestraran o sin numero de cosas que puedan hacerte, mejor toma un taxi y regresa mañana- el suspiró –así mañana también podremos vernos – finalicé y me miro extrañado, no sé en qué tono lo dije pero el se sonrojo, muy común en mi flirtear inconscientemente, después de todo el me gustaba, solo había un pequeño inconveniente en coquetear con él, yo era un prostituto, y él era una de las personas más importantes aquí, claro sin contar con el hecho que estaba casado y que tenía un hijo, de no ser por eso no había ningún problema.

- claro, si dejo aquí mi auto, para encontrarme contigo mañana…es una estupenda idea- bien, sé notar el sarcasmo y eso era lo él que usaba conmigo, eso me molesto.

-oh, disculpa solo trataba de ayudar al señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento - le dije molesto y caminé no pensaba quedarme a pelear pero él me tomo de un brazo.

-el auto se lo llevará una grúa, igual mañana por la noche, tal vez pase por aquí y coma una hamburguesa –el tono de su voz que empezó muy fuerte había terminado suave, no lo creí el… vendría mañana, sería por mi… sin dudarlo me acerque a él, y le dije al oído muy cerca respirando peligrosamente por su cuello aspirando el aroma delicioso de la colonia que tenía, rozando su piel lo suficientemente cerca para sintiera mi respiración, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no tocara y el deseara que lo tocara, así con ese, roce le hable al oído.

-genial, tal vez yo también este por aquí…

**=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=**

Sabía que había llegado tarde, y sabía lo que pasaba, aun así valió la pena. Hao se molestó, según sabía había llegado otro cliente y me había pedido, pero como yo no llegué a tiempo el cliente se desesperó y rompió algunas cosas luego peleó con Hao y finalmente se fue, era uno de los clientes favoritos, pues pagaba y mucho.

Hao en cuanto me vio fue directo hacia mí y me dio un golpe en el estomago, una chica Marion me dijo lo que pasó.

-sabes que perdimos a uno de nuestros mejores clientes, me hablo Hao mientras yo seguía engullido en suelo después de los golpes que me había dado.

-ya había salido con uno antes – me defendí generalmente yo solo salgo con un cliente por noche, pero me cayó con una patada en las costillas, si sabía que esa era el último golpe que él me daría

-por eso te llame y te dije que llegaras, sabes bien cuanto me debes, no solo pagaras lo del hospital y el funeral se esa estúpida mujer, también pagaras todos los daños que hizo ese hombre y cuanto se me antoje, no te daré tu libertad hasta que se me dé la gana Usui.

- - no le conteste, eso ya me lo imaginaba, lo que no tenía que recordarme era el hecho de que ella se hubiera muerto, ese era un dolor tan grande y tan profundo que siempre lo llevaba sellado dentro, ni siquiera mi hermana pudo ayudarme a superarlo él no tenía derecho ni a mencionarla.

Mi dolor me cegó solo por mencionarla, fui sobre de él y lo golpee, pero enseguida unos hombres me quitaron de ahí solo pude darle un golpe, con eso me basto.

Después de eso recuerdo que me llevaron atrás de un callejón con las órdenes de Hao, _golpéenlo hasta que entienda, ni solo golpe en su cara, _y así lo hicieron hasta que deje de sentir dolor y solo podía gemir por la necesidad de mi cuerpo y el derecho de suplica, hasta que mis ojos ya no podían ver y de mi boca salía aquel liquido rojo sabor metálico por las heridas internas que me debieron de dar, generalmente prefería esto a los azotes, estos golpes se quitaban en unos días, mas las cicatrices de mi espalda tal vez nunca desaparezcan.

Aún así valió pena llegar tarde ya que.

_La próxima noche también te estaré esperando…_

Reviews??


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews… no esperaba que dejaran en este fic, la verdad solo lo escribo para despejarme y no pensar en estigmas de espíritus de hielo… jejeje porque se me fue la inspiración desde que vi que Ren tiene un hijo … ¡maldición! ¡porrrr queeeeeeeeeeeee Rennn! Aun no lo supero… jejeje

Beuno Neeeee-chan que haces aquiii me da pena que tú andes por aquí!! Porque tu si me vas a conocer nyaaa y me averguanzare ToT nu leas onegaiii!! Todos menos este fic!!

_**Advertencia: palabras altisonantes, palabrotas, palabritas, yaoi Horo X Ren y un poco de lemon al final del capítulo (nada que no haya advetido) fuera niñs**_

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 3**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo y complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

**Tercera noche**

Una vez más caminando por esta calle, ya la había memorizado; en la esquina una farmacia de dudosa procedencia donde por dinero eran capaces de dar cualquier medicina, luego una sex shop con un gran letrero rojo, lo que parecían ser casas de citas, unas cuantas mujeres adornando la calle y para finalizar con la peculiar panorámica un motel, pero si solo se avanzaba un poco había un jardín que por cierto de día era lindo, en donde apenas la noche anterior desde mi auto había visto a aquel chico sentado en una banca.

Ese día había sido una mierda, no pude más que pensar en el tipo que había tocado mi trasero, simplemente no podía concentrarme ni hacer nada bien, salí temprano de casa sin tomar el desayuno a lo que solo logre un sermón de Jean, que no terminó cuando cerré la puerta de casa, sino que se atrevió a llamar por celular hasta que me harto tanto que baje del auto y fui a desayunar, genial ya ella había ganado, supongo esa fue su venganza por no tener sexo con ella, a la oficina llegué tarde y Diethel, el contratista de Londres llegó más temprano por lo que se quedó esperando media hora, por suerte mi secretaria lo entretuvo y pudimos cerrar el contrato, Jean llamó de nuevo para cerciorase que comiera a tiempo, la odie, por estupideces puso a Men al teléfono, para saludarme ¡como si un bebe de un año fuera decir algo! Igual medio sonreí.

Me sentí culpable por pensar más en un tipo cualquiera, que en mi propio hijo, después de eso cancele mis citas y apagué el celular. Ya era algo tarde subí a mi auto, me habían dicho que lo llevarían al un taller pero no hice caso, y pasé de nuevo por esa calle la calle donde un día antes había visto al tipo de pelos azules, de hecho para llegar ahí tenía que desvaírme pero llegué casi por inercia, pero justo cuando pensaba ir a casa el maldito auto no encendió, no tuve más opción que bajarme del auto y llamar al seguro, estaba lloviendo y no me daría el lujo de volver a ensuciar el traje que acaba de comprar.

Puse mi mano en la sien y levanté la vista, ahí lo vi de nuevo, el idiota de pelos azules, salí del auto y por una fuerza casi magnética me acerque a él. Vi su pálido rostro con una mirada triste y unas lagrimas resbalando de esos ojos azul profundo, no sé por qué sentí que algo dolió, y una vez mas me situé frente a él hablándole y lo que es peor, insinuó que yo quería comprarlo, no, sin duda no es lo mío meterme en trasero de otro tipo, realmente la forma en que el me atraía era otra y por ello terminé por coquetear con un tipo que acaba de darme cuenta era un prostituto.

Eso sí que era genial, para cerrar el día con broche de oro, si cualquier se enterase que hoy tengo algo así como una cita con uno de "esos" si que daría de que hablar. Ren Tao, el hijo de En, se va a encontrar por tercera vez con un prostituto.

Y heme aquí en una banca descolorida esperándolo, tal vez llegué temprano, o no me reconoce, pues al menos trate de no vestirme de forma llamativa y esconder mi cabello en una boina negra, y usar lentes obscuros.

Llovía más fuerte, tal vez no vendrá o tal vez, atiende a un cliente, cosa que no me da mucha gracia, igual no debería importarme, ni siquiera sé porque demonios estoy aquí.

Me levante de aquella banca para tomar un taxi e irme a casa, donde debería de estar, con mi esposa y mi hijo, mas alguien me detuvo. Era él se veía extraño, tal vez mi suposiciones eran ciertas y se estuvo revolcando con alguien. No sé porque estaba molesto, tal vez el pensar que estuvo con alguien más.

- tengo prisa – le dije mientras me iba, me solté de él bruscamente, pero noté que con el jaloneo hizo un mueca, de dolor.

-lo siento, es tarde creo- al parecer si me reconoció pero no se movía mucho y la sonrisa que casi siempre estaba en su rostro hoy brillaba por su ausencia. Me senté de nuevo en la banca mas él se que quedó de pie, algo no estaba bien.

-te quedaras parado- le dije antes de sacar un cigarro, el me seguía mirando lo sujete de la mano y lo jalé, tal vez fui un tanto brusco pero gracias a eso me di cuenta que ese no era el lugar donde debía estar.

Ni él ni yo, pues apenas lo hale hacia mí y cayo justo en mis piernas, tenía los ojos cerrados, solo pasé una de mis manos por su pálido rostro retirando unos cabellos de su rostro, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-no me siento muy bien – me dijo con la voz entrecortada, abrí los ojos de par en par, no sé como él se había atrevido a venir aquí, si por lo visto no se sentía bien, todo por mi culpa.

-¿te puedes levantar? – le pregunte silencioso, y el asintió, lo tome de los hombros y decidí ayudarlo una vez más.

-ya llegue hasta aquí, creo que puedo levantarme, solo… no toques ahí- al fin sonrió al tiempo que señalaba el costado izquierdo de su espalda.

No tuve otra opción, no iba a llevarlo a un hospital público ya que teníamos que dar un registro para que lo atendieran, solo podía ir a mi departamento, en el que vivía antes de que casara y llamarle a mi doctor particular, al menos el tendría la boca cerrada. Solo le mandé un mensaje explicándole que tenía una emergencia y que lo veía en la antigua casa, el solo contestó que estaría en media hora allí.

-¿A dónde me llevas?, no puedo ir a un hospital- me preguntó cuando subimos a un taxi, pero no le contesté y él se quedo callado, no hablo más hasta que llegamos aquel lugar, entendió que iríamos a mi departamento y una vez más admire su inteligencia (nótese el sarcasmo) – yo no… en serio ahora no puedo atenderte.

-podrías callarte, alguien va a venir - él se me quedó viendo, con miedo tal vez, no supe interpretar su mirada

- pero, yo… disculpa Ren no tienes nada que ver con esto, yo tuve un accidente – me dijo mientras me tomo de la mano afuera del edifico. El lugar estaba vacío y solo el último piso estaba amueblado, una vez por semana una mucama iba a hacer limpieza, siempre deje ese lugar por cualquier cosa.

- humm – no le hice caso sujete su mano con más fuerza y lo lleve hasta el ascensor.

-No sé qué planeas hacer conmigo… pero si vas a vengarte por que te toque el trasero, en serio lo lamento no lo vuelvo hacer, al menos no sin permiso- después que dijo eso simplemente sonreí, la verdad no sabía si el tipo era ingenuo o estúpido; o solo tal vez nunca nadie se acercó a él con una buen intención.

-eres un idiota- le replique mientras subimos al ascensor, el parecía débil y le costaba mantenerse en pie. De igual forma cuando llegara Fausto sabría que tenía. La puerta del ascensor se abrió el doctor ya se encontraba ahí en la puerta del apartamento, después de todo, vive a una cuadra de aquí.

- Estoy aquí- me dijo con una sonrisa y una jeringa en la mano, siempre trae un jeringa llena con agua con la que apunta a sus pacientes, lindo recibimiento, de por sí ya estábamos mojados con la lluvia y este todavía me moja la cara, solo le dirigí una mirada fulmínate, pero después de tantos años que él lleva atendiéndome, supongo que ya es inmune a eso. Luego el miró a mi acompañante, lo tomó de un brazo para llevarlo adentro.

-atiéndelo- le digo con mi ya patentada dulzura, el doctor lo miró un poco y luego rió, sin embargo Horo lo ve con extrañeza, como si lo estuviera escudriñando con la mirada, sé que Fausto no tiene una cara de doctor y hasta es algo tétrico, pero sé que es uno de los doctores más reconocidos en todo Japón, no por nada es mi médico de cabecera.

-¡Un perrito abandonado Ren! Eso ya es tabú- ese comentario, me molestó y no solo a mi si no a Horo, sé que no lo dijo con mala intención, pero la verdad supongo este le debe recordar a lo paso hace 15 años, y por lo visto siempre me lo recordara- ¿vamos niño que te pasa?- le pregunta llevándolo a la sala, después de todo el tipo de pelos azules no ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

- tiene fiebre- le respondo yo, pero el doctor se da cuenta de algo.

-eso y golpes por todas partes, me sorprende que camines, ¿trabajas como saco de box?-le dice mientras con un dedo le pica por casi todas partes, de verdad me da gracia como da su diagnostico, Fausto solo necesita observar un poco para darse cuenta que es lo que tiene una persona, aun así eso es algo problemático, pues él puede llegar darse cuenta de muchas cosas, solo con mirar.

- algo así.- y por primera vez el susodicho peli azul responde. Fausto le sonríe y le apunta con su jeringa, eso empieza a resultar bastante molesto, aun me trata como si fuera un niño, lo peor es que ahora no solo lo hace conmigo sino también con Horo. Pero a él no parece molestarle y hasta le causa gracia.

- quítate la ropa, veamos qué podemos hacer, tu fiebre bajara solo curando los golpes, y unos cuantos antiestamínicos- Fausto le ordena, pero supongo no que quiere quitarse la ropa enfrente de mí, ahora que lo pienso… el ya insinuado que no desvestirá enfrente de mi dos veces, ha dicho que no me atenderá como su cliente, que idiota.

- pueden ir a la alcoba- le dije mientras entraron y se quedaron ahí, prendí el televisor y noté un pequeño detalle, eran las 12 de la noche y no había dado señal de vida en casa, solo me quedó una opción, llamarla, ella siempre estaría allí para ayudarme. Tomé el teléfono y le llamé

- Tamao –le dije pero al perecer dormía.

-disculpe joven Ren, pero le cobrare horas extras ¿Qué se le ofrece?- si, ella había cambiado, hace unos años solo hubiera preguntado que quería, ahora no, y eso me agradaba, después de un tiempo de ser mi secretaria había aprendido mucho de cómo "ser un Tao"

-llama a Jean y dile que estoy en junta con un inversionista, o que se yo, solo dile que no llegare- le dije mientras ella suspiró un poco, ella odiaba a Jean, lo sabía.

-cancelare sus citas de la mañana, pero entonces tendrá que tener una comida con Lizerg para disculparse a las 3 de la tarde, no llegue tarde, sabe que el joven ingles es muy puntual- finalizó ella, dándome mi itinerario de mañana, al menos tenía la mañana libre para ir a casa.

Fausto salió de la habitación y seguía sonriendo, demasiado para mi gusto.

- te haré un cheque, por eso y por tu silencio- le dije mientras el guardaba algunas cosas en su maletín.

-no hace falta, el entretenimiento es la mejor paga, aunque a decir verdad espero que solo sea un entretenimiento – me dijo serio, generalmente él cobraba, y mucho, pero estaba vez algo no estaba bien -El chico estará durmiendo, tiene unas costillas rotas, le sugerí hacerse una radiografías pero parece que no ira, igual como él dice, las heridas sanan con el tiempo…

- como sea, eso ya no me importa – le dije cuando vi que el salía

-Ren te conozco desde que eras un chiquillo, y ya te vi cometiendo un error que pagaras de por vida, no cometas otro, ya no estás solo – dijo serio, lo sabía no tenía por qué recordármelo, yo solo estaba ayudando a un estúpido vagabundo, no pensaba involucrarme más.

- solo, lo voy a ayudar- le dije pero él me tomo de la barbilla como mucho tiempo antes lo hacía, según él, para seducirme, pues antes el me atraía pero me di cuenta que solo lo admiraba, la verdad el estaba enamorado de una mujer con la que se casó, luego ella murió y nunca fue el mismo.

-él no te conviene, sabes a que se dedica ¿verdad? eres inteligente Ren; tu mejor que nadie sabes los problemas que puedes tener si algún enemigo tuyo te ve con él, aunque tus intenciones sean buenas… los demás no lo verán así y supongo que él tampoco.- sus palabras resonaron en mi, ya lo sabía no tenía por qué recordármelo, simplemente no tenía por qué…

-solo por esta noche –le dije en susurro y el salió, sabíamos que yo no mentía, ahora yo tenía que convencerme que sería solo por esta noche.

-buenas noches – salió de casa y cerré la puerta dirigiéndome a la habitación donde el descansaba, esta sería la última noche que lo vería, después de todo Fausto tenía razón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dormía en mi cama, se veía adolorido, no tenía nada en el pecho puesto más que vendas, vendas y mas vendas, unos moretones por todas partes, en casi todas partes menos en su pálido rostro que era adornado por mechones de cabello azul, sin duda su vida era difícil. La única vez que platiqué con él, mientras comíamos hamburguesas, parecía feliz, aunque hablamos de cosas superfluas.

No sé cómo alguien puede ser capaz de venderse por dinero, el puede hacer muchas cosas para ganarse la vida, es un poco tonto, y tal vez ingenuo; pero no merece que lo golpeen de esa forma. Su cara se ve tan suave, debe ser tan suave como sus manos, es por ellos que no puedo resistir el deseo de tocar su piel y contornear su cara.

Acaricié su piel ya no tiene fiebre, pero Oh supresa, lo desperté, y por lo visto se despertó un poco asustado pues se arrincono y se encogió un poco, abrió y cerró los ojos.

-Ren - me dice serio, mientras ve a todos lados, supongo que no reconoce el lugar.

-estas en mi departamento, te quedaras aquí esta noche, descansa – le dije mientras el pareció relajarse un poco, desvió su mirada y hablo bajo, esperando que no lo oyera.

-pero yo… te causare problemas.- seguí su mirada, se veía tan trasparente, como si de un niño se tratase, el era extraño, a pesar de que se dedicaba a algo muy peculiar, mantenía una mirada muy inocente, una mirada que yo ya hace muchos años había perdido.

-solo es esta noche, cierra la puerta mañana cuando te vayas.-le respondí y me aleje de él, pretendía cumplir con mi palabra y no verlo de nuevo.- bueno, me voy vagabundo

-Horo, Horokeu Usui, así me llamo – empezó lento pero luego subió el tono de su voz, al fin me decía su nombre, después de todo no era tan feo como simplemente Horo, aunque algo en ese nombre se me hacía familiar.

-adiós entonces Usui- le conteste, para salir de la habitación pero él me detuvo, me tomo de brazo y me jalo hasta la cama, caí de espaldas y él se posó sobre mí, abrí los ojos de par en par, este tipo estaba sobre de mi respirando muy cerca, yo me empezaba a sentir un poco acalorado por la cercanía.

-espera… tal vez te pueda agradecer- me dijo mientras uno de sus dedos se puso en mis labios y lo fue bajando lentamente pasando por mi pecho, estomago vientre, haciendo que me estremeciera, pero cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando su dedo se hallo en el lugar que estaba él buscando- de esta forma- susurro en mi oído, mientras mi respiración se agitaba, no entendí por que me estaba dejando hacer, pero no hice nada para detenerlo, pues ya había bajado el zíper de mi pantalón dejando afuera aquello con lo cual se iba a entretener.

-¿qué haces?- le dije mientras me acomode un poco en la cama y me removía por aquella intromisión que hacia aquel hombre en mi espacio personal, había empezado por acariciar con sus manos lentamente, hasta que aumentó el ritmo de una forma enloquecedoramente armoniosa, pero no dejo eso ahí, ya que acerco su cara y su respiración justo ahí, causando un estremeciendo en mi al sentir su húmeda respiración en mi parte más sensible.

-¿te gusta?- pregunta estúpida, tomando en cuenta que me encontraba con la espalda arqueada, con los ojos cerrados y sentía que mi cara estaba caliente, ¡claro que me gustaba! Era idiota ¿o qué? Sentía la necesidad que siguiera con un movimiento mas rápido, pero se detuvo, mis instintos me traicionaban quería tomarlo por el cabello y jalarlo hacia mí para que su boca me diera placer, pero me detenía, simplemente no podía jalarlo así no podía obligarlo, jamás lo obligaría, era una sensación desesperante…

-humm- solo podía medio gemir y morder mi labio inferior, al parecer él se divertía viéndome así, pocas veces en la vida se ve a Ren Tao, hijo de En; suplicando por algo.

-aun hay mas gatito- fue lo que me dijo antes de sentir el calor de su boca abrazando con fuerza toda la longitud de mi miembro, acariciando con su legua el lugar indicado haciendo que cada vez gimiera con más fuerza… genial ahora no solo era gay, y de los de abajo, que coqueteaba con un prostituto si no también me gustaba me la lamiera otro tipo.

_La próxima noche también te estaré esperando…_

Reviews??

_El corazón actúa por razones por las cuales la mente jamás entenderá_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencia: palabras altisonantes, palabrotas, palabritas, yaoi Horo X Ren y un poco de lemon (nada que no haya advetido) por fa fuera niñs y homofóbicos.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 4**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo y complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

**Cuarta noche**

Aún tengo la sensación en mis labios, el delicioso sabor en mi lengua y los sonoros gemidos que salían de su boca que quedaron grabados con precisión en mi mente. Realmente valió la pena salir esa noche, aunque tan sólo caminar fue doloroso. Una tortura que con gusto la volvería a pasar si el premio es tan reconfortante como el recordar la posición en que se acomodó en su cama con su espalda arqueada y una gotitas de sudor adornando su piel, sus dorados ojos entrecerrados y sobre todo aquellas cosas que decía cada que me movía con maestría a lo largo de su masculinidad... aquellas palabras que decía en chino, tal vez, gimiendo por más.

En esos momentos no estaba muy consciente de cómo que llegue a estar sobre de él, solo actué por inercia, mas ahora, puedo recordar cómo ocurrió todo esto y como es que tomé tal decisión.

Después de la golpiza que me había ganado gracias a Hao, había quedado en el piso; llovió, me moje, pero aun así no me levante por el dolor. Reí irónicamente en el piso, mientras la sangre era lavada con las gruesas gotas de lluvia.

Quedarme ahí no era tan mala idea, al menos no tenía que ver la cara de Hao, y podía estar ahí tendido mediocremente mientras mi mente pensaban Ren Tao.

Yoh llegó, se asustó al verme, me levanto, me llevó a mi habitación y curó algunas de mis heridas, no me habló, estaba tan molesto que no cruzó palabra alguna conmigo; una vez que salió de mi cuarto, azotó la puerta y puede escuchar cómo le gritó a Hao; "sabes que ese chico casi muere", "no es de tu propiedad", "es una persona" y por último aquella frase que dejo sin palabras a Hao "acabaré con todo esto, aunque seas mi hermano , no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a las personas y menos a ese chico".

Aun con dolor me levanté y fui a donde estaban ellos dos, le sonreí a Yoh, y le dije, "todo estará bien", el negó con la cabeza; y miró con recelo a su hermano. Esa frase no la podía debatir, pues él me la había enseñado y ahora no me convenía ni a mí ni a muchos de los que _trabajamos_ con Hao, que Yoh termine con _el negocio._ No solo yo dependo de esto, si no también muchas chicas y madres que de esto mantiene a sus hijos; no es el trabajo más honorable, sin embargo muchos incluyéndome a mí, no tenemos otra opción.

Yoh una vez más fue conmigo y me llevo a mi habitación, se veía más tranquilo y le pedí un favor, que me llevara a donde me vería con Ren. No estuvo de acuerdo y me pase casi una hora convenciéndolo. Finalmente aceptó, me llevó en su auto, llegué tarde.

Fácilmente recocí a Ren solo con ver el color de su piel y la forma que se puso de pié, ya se iba; se dio cuenta que yo no sentía bien y aun así me llevo a un departamento, pero no para lo que yo creía si no para que me viera un doctor muy peculiar.

El hombre parecía divertido, pero tétrico, me hubiera simpatizado mucho de no ser por el simple y llano hecho, de que, en cuanto nos encontramos solos, el hombre cambio su sonrisa y puso una cara totalmente seria; casi podía jurar que el doctor me odió, aunque con sus palabras entendí el por qué de su comportamiento. El solo quería lo mejor para Ren y _entre lo mejor_, obviamente no me encontraba yo. Recuerdo textualmente sus palabras:

-tú no le convienes, si él te buscó recházalo - me dijo mientras vendaba me brazo izquierdo, realmente no entendí porque lo decía, si no me conocía, pero las marcas en cuerpo me delataban y el era un doctor, supongo que los golpes y las marcas que tengo, gracias a mi último empleador, me delataron – una persona con tu profesión no debería acompañarlo.

- solo soy su amigo – le debatí y en cierto punto era verdad, nunca habíamos tenido algo más, el hecho de que nos conociéramos fue una simple coincidencia, de hecho, creo que si yo no tuviera esta profesión, Ren y yo seriamos buenos amigos.

-¡un amigo! ¿cuánto dinero quieres? Te daré el doble de lo que él te ofrezca, no lo vuelvas a buscar – me dijo mientras me miró y dejó de lado lo que hacía, me molestó, yo nunca vi a Ren con esas intenciones y supongo que tampoco me busco a mí con el fin de follar conmigo. Aun así era difícil que alguien más lo entendiera, simplemente él era un niño rico que podía hacer lo que quisiera y yo un prostituto, no había ni cómo defenderse.

- no quiero nada, ya se lo dije Ren ha sido amable conmigo, no quiero sacarle ningún provecho- me defendí y luego él rió, como si me creyera…

- Está bien, bueno como eres su amigo y yo también te pediré entonces un favor, no lo vuelvas a ver, él es una persona muy importante y aunque parezca ser una persona fuerte e invulnerable, no lo es, y tu simple compañía lo puede confundir y no solo eso, si algún enemigo de Ren se entera lo destruirán a él y su familia… simplemente Ren no puede cometer más errores entiendes- sus palabras penetraron en mi como si delgadas agujas de hielo se enterraran en mi piel y se quedaran dentro congelado mi ser. Sabía que verlo era un problema, pero no que fuera uno tan grave, tenía razón esta debía ser la última vez que viera, nunca más.

- no lo volveré a ver, al menos yo nunca o volveré a buscar – luego de eso el tomo una jeringa, creí que me mojaría la cara de nuevo, pero no… me sedó y caí dormido. Creo que antes de eso pude escuchar que dijo gracias, no estoy seguro.

Cuando desperté, sentí como acariciaban mi rostro, generalmente cuando lo hacen, no es nada divertido y me asusta, pero esa noche eran los ojos de Ren lo que tenía encima. Sería la última vez que lo vería así que sin mucho detenimiento me posé sobre él y lo lamí con todo el detenimiento y la vehemencia que me invadió en ese instante.

Y ahora, solamente estoy aquí, pensando recordando y tocándome por el… ya que anoche después de que él se corrió por completo en mi boca y en mis labios; me sonroje por completo y limpie con el dorso de mi mano restos de aquel liquido blanquecino que se desbordaba de mis labios, lo mire asustado pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, solo me fui sobre de él sin tomar en cuenta si estaba de acuerdo o no, pero, igual ya lo hecho, hecho estaba. Así que mientras él seguía tendido en su recuperando su respiración me levante de ahí. Y salí de su departamento diciéndole simplemente "lo siento".

Solo recordarlo enciende todo mi cuerpo, pero ayer no pude hacer nada más que dejar ese asunto hasta allí, debía alejarme de él. Ren Tao no simplemente me gusta, me atare su mirada me hipnotiza adoro cada parte de él y sobre todo su forma de ser conmigo ya que, puedo asegurar que él, no es así con nadie más.

Es incomodo estar en el baño, y que termine en el retrete aquellas ganas insatisfechas de estar con Ren en la cama…

Pero no tengo otra opción después de anoche no he podido dejar de pensar en eso… y al menos hoy estoy en casa de Yoh quien se ha encargado de mi desde que saco de la casa de Hao…

No estoy del todo a gusto aquí y no por él castaño no me agrade, sino porque, tiene una muy original esposa. Una linda rubia loca que tiene un carácter muy especial y que hasta donde yo sé, ella es la que mantiene la casa mientras Yoh hace la limpieza la comida etc.… muy peculiar, aunque a mí no me molestaría que darme en casa como Yoh lavando platos mientras alguien más me mantiene.

Ella no sabe a qué se dedica el hermano de Yoh o al menos lo finge muy bien, pues según sé el lugar donde ella trabaja es muy respetado y no debería meterse en problemas. Ella no deja que Yoh vea a Hao ni a ninguno de sus amigos, donde estoy incluido… aun así la rubia se ha portado extrañamente amable conmigo, supongo que Yoh la convenció de que yo no soy una mala persona… a veces me pregunto si lo seré.

-pedazo de idiota… tiene ya veinte minutos en el baño - bueno y he ahí la susodicha con su melodiosa voz.

-lo siento, ya voy – salgo avergonzado, me mira con reproche; sabe lo que hacía ahí dentro, suspira y sonríe.

- anda imbécil, a tu cuarto mañana veré que hacemos contigo… después de todo no vas a estar de mantenido en mi casa mucho tiempo – me señalo con el dedo mientras vi a mi amago acercarse a mí, seguramente ella no sabe que, aunque lo intente, no puedo trabajar en otra cosa más que con Hao, ya que mi deuda es con él; tiene mi vida comprada por un par de años trabajando de esa manera.

-Si Anna- igual le contesto, ti tengo que trabajar en las mañanas no hay ningún problema.

-Anita no seas tan dura con él, ha pasado por muchas cosas tu sabes- Yoh le habla con una voz dulce, ellos se aman de eso no hay duda.

- mañana te recomendare con mi jefe, no me vallas a poner en ridículo- sonríe y da la vuelta mientras Yoh me mira tranquilo, sabe que yo no me enojare con ella no le llevare la contraria, además ella solo lo hace por ayudarme.

-Si señora- le contesto con la mano alzada en señal de alegría, después de todo pueda tener un trabajo más honorable por un tiempo… lamentablemente mi alegría no dura mucho la puerta es azotada, casi puedo adivinar de quien se trata, voy hacia allá rápido antes de Yoh o Ana se adelanten.

-¡qué bueno que abriste tu! Vámonos… no digas nada, seré un poco más flexible contigo, porque tienes otro cliente… - era Hao, su mirada penetrante y su sonrisa sarcástica, tenía ya bastante tiempo fuera así que era obvio que vendría por mi, aunque no lo esperaba tan pronto, respiré hondo sabía lo que vendría

- Hao…-solté con frustración seguramente un nuevo cliente, y con lo que me dolían las costillas, después de que pasó el efecto del sedante me había dolido bastante.- solo me despediré de Yoh

-Te doy 5 minutos – finalizó y prosiguió a lo que era su auto nuevo, debo suponer.

-Yoh… - le dije mientras él me miraba triste, supongo que él no quiere que regrese pero no tengo otra opción. Luego Ana fue tras él y me habló.

-mañana te espero aquí a las 7 de la mañana… aun tienes opciones Usui, Hao no es la única solución…

-Anna- le respondí… cundo me dijo eso recordé a Ren… supongo que el también había pensado en eso… me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo esta noche?

_La próxima noche también te estaré esperando…_

Reviews??


	5. Chapter 5

_**Advertencia: palabras altisonantes, palabrotas, palabritas, yaoi Horo X Ren y un poco de lemon (nada que no haya advetido) por fa fuera niñs y homofóbicos.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios pronto les contestare directamente a sus correos **_

_**Totalmente dedicado a neko tao, gracias por las manzanitas y por cuidarme… ya ves como si sigo viva **_

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 5**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo y complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

Ya estaba realmente cansado, después de 14 horas con el trasero pegado en un asiento de piel, por muy caro y "ergonómico" que fuera, sentí que mi trasero había adoptado la forma de una aspirina. Aquel que pensó que la vida de un "niño rico" es solo dar órdenes está muy equivocado, o al menos en mi caso, no aplica. Ese es el trabajo de Jun.

Ir a casa debería ser, por mucho relajante, sin embargo desde hace 5 días exactamente; ver la cara de Jean me perturba y hoy no es la excepción. Hoy es viernes se supone que deberíamos ir a cenar, que irónico, llovió toda la semana y el único día que, espero tener un maldito pretexto para refundirme en la cama, hay una excelente noche.

Tome toda la fuerza de voluntad y la poca sensatez que me quedaba para no pasar por aquellas calles donde sabía, ahora no debía pasar. Debía olvidarme de él y llegar directo a casa; ver a mi perfecta esposa, tener una perfecta cena y refundir mi ya adolorido trasero unas horas más en un restaurant de lujo, para llegar a casa, entrar en la habitación y ahora sí, cumplir con mis deberes maritales que ya hacia 5 días no había hecho y como consecuencia había tenido que soportar a una insatisfecha Jean.

Llegue a casa… nada de lo que mi mente había planeado sucedió; lo que encontré: unos ojos negros mirándome penetrantemente, pertenecientes a la conocida y sagaz rubia que sostenía a mi pequeño hijo de un forma que debo admitir, no me agrado, supongo nunca había cargado a un bebe.

Men no se veía incomodo tomando en cuenta el hecho de que, la rubia, lo sostenían con los brazos extendidos solo del pecho.

-Tu hijo – fue lo que me dijo hasta que me acerque y lo tome en brazos, cargarlo no me molestaba, y de hecho estaba orgulloso de tener a un pequeño tan perfecto. Aún así esta situación no era ni siquiera similar a lo que me esperaba en esta noche.

-¿y la dueña de la casa? – le pregunte sin saludar, muy común en nosotros, era una relación extraña la que tenía con ella, Anna Koûyama era por mucho, muy similar a mí, la tendría en mi equipo de trabajo de no ser porque Marco, el representa de la compañía Jean, tiene un contrato con ella.

-pues fue tan amable de pagarme tiempo extra mientras fue con Marco a asuntos de su compañía… tu sabes el nuevo contrato – lo había olvidado, entre los lloriqueos, jadeos y demás habladurías la señora de Tao, me había "ordenado" que hoy llegara temprano porque ella firmaría un contrato con un tal Oyamada y como aquellas cosas que son ordenes las ignoro maratónicamente, olvide llegar temprano. Nota mental, prestar atención cuando aquellas órdenes conciernen a mi hijo y la falta de niñera.

- el viernes- le reproché molesto, y no tanto a ella si no a la que se supone es mi esposa, se largo con el rubio aquel, en viernes, el día que no hay niñera… sabiendo que yo no llegaría temprano. El día que todos salimos a cenar… en viernes

-no te muestres como el esposo celoso, porque no te queda- ella rió, sabía que no estaba celoso, luego me miró y mustió al ver mi cara de fastidio, después de casi una semana viviendo en el limbo gracias a cierto peli azul, el regreso a la realidad me dio directo a la cara, suspiré un poco y me senté en el mullido y aunque no lo creía, cómodo sillón, luego la miré detenidamente, era una bella mujer, no había duda. Aquel que sea su esposo debe ser afortunado al regocijarse en las piernas bien torneadas que ella no teme enseñar al punto del descaro. Aunque bueno, supongo que es una de las principales razones por las cuales Marco la contrató enseguida.

-fingiere que no dijiste nada, de la misma forma que ignoro no ver tu bragas… Marco debe tiene una buena vista – le respondí de forma perspicaz a lo que ella entendió como señal de guerra muy a mi pesar.

-y yo fingiré no saber que no le has cumplido a Jean – tuche, no iba a debatir eso, mi actual condición sexual no estaba a punto de discernimiento, de hecho ni siquiera yo estaba muy seguro de la situación en la que me encontraba, pues el hecho de que un tipo me satisficiera de manera magistral en el sencillo y delicado arte del sexo oral, me estaba haciendo dudar de mis tendencias e inclinaciones. No quería pensar en eso, no ahora.

- tu esposo te debe estar esperando y no queremos a otra mujer en celo- le respondí sencillamente para finiquitar aquella "cálida" conversación.

-si me voy, por cierto, hay un chico; hoy lo lleve a la oficina con Marco, pero él es más de astuto lo que creí, tal vez te interese ya que no ha cerrado contrato- me dijo mientras tomo su bolsa, genial, de las pocas cosas que si me interesan para una plática con la rubia y se le ocurre dejarlo al final.

-si lo recomiendas, entonces lo quiero mañana por la mañana, a las nueve en la oficina, ya sabes la primera impresión es lo que cuenta – le dije antes de tener una linda y colorida mancha de leche rancia en mi traje… genial en tercero de la semana. Se fue y me quede en casa solo con Men.

Al fin tiempo para pensar mientras me cambio y dejo al pequeño en su cuna, al menos no es molesto, casi puedo jurar que tiene un carácter tan serio como el mío. Solo que a él tratare de darle todo la atención que a mí no me dieron.

Esta noche es solitaria y tranquila tiene tiempo que me sentía a gusto, un poco solo, aunque cabe señalar que casi siempre me siento solo.

Traté de despejar mi mente pero todos mis pensamientos me llevan a él, a ese tipejo que me dejo jadeando en la cama. Se largó después de lamerme y hacer que me corriera en sus labios, después de decirme que no lo haría conmigo; se atrevió ahora, no solo a tocarme el trasero, si no a perturbar mí espacio personar y casi violarme. Y para colmo yo me deje, no hice absolutamente nada para detenerlo y hasta lo disfrute. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que no se detuviera, que siguiera el ritmo de la palpitación ardiente que dictaba mi masculinidad a punto de estallar, y así lo hizo con su lengua recorrió cada milímetro de mi longitud excitándome a más.

Y luego cuando quise verlo, pedirle una explicación, ver sus ojos, él se fue.

Solo pude ver su rostro sonrosado y sus pupilas dilatadas, al parecer se encontraba tan excitado como yo, pero con miedo y sobre todo, una gran tristeza en él… supongo que sabía, no lo volvería a ver.

Solo dijo lo siento…

No lo puedo creer, Ren Tao, Hijo de de En, se está enamorando, ahora si en serio y no de la mujer perfecta ni de la más poderosa, si no de, aquel extraño vagabundo que hace unos cuantos días tiro comida sobre mi traje nuevo. Eso si era para el encabezado del periódico amarillista que reparten por las mañanas.

Aquel periódico que a decir verdad no vale la pena ni siquiera leer u hojear, pero sin embargo, todas la mañanas dejan bajo la puerta, Jean lo revisa hojea un tanto y luego lo tira… siempre se cerciora que no aparezcan nuestros nombres ahí y si lo hacen sean para buenas noticias, que la verdad es muy a menudo.

Ella Llegó, puedo escuchar cómo se cierra la puerta y se despide del rubio aquel, saldría a saludarlo y literalmente correrlo de la manera más atenta de la casa, pero la cama me parece más entretenida ahora que ver la cara de ese y las sonrisitas que se dedican, esos dos se deben traer algo, por eso Anna insinuó la palabra "celos". Aunque también sé que no será tan estúpida como para engañarme ahora ya que esos dos tenían algo antes que yo apareciera.

-Ren- fue su dulce y clara voz, antes de entrar a la habitación y cerciorarse de que estuviera dentro, abrió la puerta dejando ver su bella figura, traía un delgado vestido plateado, que se quito en cuanto entro; linda, muy linda, en otro momento me hubiera excitado el solo verla así más ahora… no me entretenía mucho, ya no me divertía conquistarla. - te pedí que llegaras temprano- se subió a la cama y descanso al lado de mi.

-los viernes, salimos a cenar con Men- fue mi respuesta mientras me di la vuelta no tenía ganas de verla, pero supongo que ella no tenía la mas mínima intención de dejar otra noche desperdiciada, pues sin mucho descaro, paso sus delgadas manos por debajo de mi ropa acariciando mi piel.

-sabes que tenía que cenar con Oyamada, pero eso no importa ahora… - y siguió su camino, no tenía intenciones de acostarme con ella de nuevo, pero al cerrar los ojos pensaba en él… cuando ella me toco en el lugar indicado suspiré, genial si lo quería era despertar aquello, ya lo había logrado.

-como sea… solo guarda silencio –ordene mientras le di la vuelta y procure no abrir los ojos, pues mientras la besaba solo pensaba en él y en imaginarme como hubiera sido acostarme con él.

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Genial sábado por la mañana, y tenía que pararme temprano generalmente no me molesta sin embargo, la noche anterior había sido una mierda, contrastando con la según noche de pasión que debía ser placentera; sencillamente a mi no me complació ni un poco y es más hasta me fastidió.

Igual Jean parece no quejarse, eso me bastaba. Salí de casa y tomé las llaves del auto, como ya había cumplido no tenía que dar explicaciones si no quería, así que deje a la mujer ya satisfecha, en la cama.

Hoy iba a ser un día largo, primero tenía que ver Anna y al prospecto, luego ir a comer con Diethel, y supongo el prospecto era tan bueno como la rubia decía, este debía acompañarme pues lo iba a entrenar, luego la junta con los inversionistas y verificar los nuevos estados de cuenta. Llegué a la oficina todavía no había empleados, solo Tamao, mi secretaria personal; atendía llamadas y solo me sonrió cuando llegué. Minutos más tarde la rubia llego y entro sola a mi oficina.

-Traigo al prospecto- me dijo mientras yo me sujetaba aun la sien, la verdad me dolía la cabeza y tenia sueño

- si, como sea pásalo, le haré unas preguntas si me parece lo contrato- sentencié y ella me miró fijamente, luego escuche como le dijo a alguien afuera que pasara.

-tomate una aspirina Tao – dijo en silencio supongo que lo dice para que no intimide al nuevo, de por si muchos me temen solo por ser Ren, hijo de En; pero tomando en cuenta que hoy era sábado, me dolía la cabeza y había pasado una mala noche. Cualquiera me temería. – no seas tan duro con él te puedes arrepentir

- como sea, si vale la pena tiene que lidiar con eso y si es basura, tendrá miedo y se larga– le dije molesto, no estaba de humor ni para hablar con ella ni para aplacar mi carácter, si tenía que desquitarme con un pobre mortal que buscaba trabajo, lo haría.- que entre… tu puedes retirarte.- finalice y salió de mi oficina.

Unos minutos en espera, di la vuelta mientras llegaba y escuche una voz… aquella voz que no esperaba oír nunca, resonó en mi cabeza y me di la vuelta enseguida para cerciorarme de que no me había vuelto loco… era él.

-hola... Ren - esa fueron sus palabras, las que dijo antes de que me diera la vuelta, casi podría jurar que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios hasta que me vio… - Anna, me dijo que viniera y yo … -dijo despacio y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme al verlo… maldición solo faltaba esto, ahora este tipo se apareció hasta en mi oficina, claro vestido decentemente, y por lo visto no estaba nada sorprendido de verme, sabía que yo era el que lo iba a recibir.

_Genial, ahora que huía de mis tendencia sexuales mal orientadas_

_El tipo que acaricio mi trasero y casi me viola_

_Se atrevió a llegar hasta mi oficina y…_

_Aun ahora no me arrepiento_

_La próxima noche también te estaré esperando…_

Reviews??


	6. Chapter 6

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 6**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

**Sexto encuentro, de día… **

Cuando ya todo lo malo, que una vez había considerado, me ocurrió; mi alama quedó tan seca y vacía que la tristeza ya no puede doler más, por lo tanto el pesar y la melancolía ya son sentimientos constantes, mas si lo veo desde un retorcido punto de vista; el solo pensar que no podría existir nada peor me hace feliz ¡Qué ironía!

Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente, en mi sutil plan de _una inútil vida felizmente vacía_ y es que, simplemente no calculé las posibles variables que te ofrece la vida. Por eso odio las matemáticas.

¿Y cómo me encuentro ahora?

En frente de él, quien por lo visto no parece muy feliz. Su cara aun tiene el ceño fruncido, y unas ojeras que no podría disimular ni con lentes obscuros. La verdad siempre lo había visto perfecto. Hoy no fue el caso.

Y es por eso, que tengo un pequeño inconveniente, pues aunque intente negarme y decirle a la esposa de Yoh que no podría venir y que el trabajo anterior era perfecto, ella simplemente refundió mi trasero en su auto y me trajo… maldita mujer manipuladora.

Pero él no es el problema, tampoco verlo de nuevo, ni el hecho de estar aquí, ni la tonta idea de Koûyama de tener un trabajo alternativo por las mañanas; el único inconveniente es que me han dado una pútrida esperanza…

Y cuando ya no quieres sufrir más, las esperanzas no sirven, porque te pueden hacer subir muy alto, creer que todavía hay una salida, y luego simplemente cuando estás en lo más alto, chocas con la realidad y sinceramente creo que una caída mas no la puedo soportar.

-y que te piensas quedar ahí parado o ¿qué? - su suave voz, no hay saludo cordial, me lo esperaba, tomando en cuenta que se sujeta la sien y su mirada ya cambio de: asombro, irritación, suspiro ahogado a simple frustración y por lo visto ¿alivio? Supongo que no tiene ganas de lidiar con desconocidos.

- no te ves muy bien- le respondí y me senté en frente a él, en su escritorio, su lugar… que por cierto, cabe señalar, era perfecto; ordenado y pulcro, sutilmente decorado y con una foto de su esposa y su hijo, que por tenía como simple decoración, y para acabar con la espléndida decoración una fotografía tamaño gigante de su padre.

- ¿por qué estás aquí?- preguntó velozmente, la verdad yo tampoco entendí bien como llegué aquí, nunca me lo esperé, y menos después de lo que casi pasó y no pasó con él, Ren Tao, hijo de En, quien ya estaba casado y que yo sin descaro alguno me atreví a…

-Anna me trajo – fue mi sencilla respuesta, pero al ver su cara y su mirada de odio, entendí que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba- intento buscarme otra vida- suspire- Anna es la esposa de un amigo mío ayer fuimos a otro lugar- lo que no me imaginé fue que Anna, me llevara a el lugar donde ella trabajaba y por azares del destino, me encontrara con un tipo con el que simplemente socialice, reímos y se fue tan feliz el bajito, que cerró un trato el dueña de la dichosa compañía. Anna solo dijo "vales la pena para estar en otro lado".

- hiciste algo bueno… para que esa rubia te recomiende directamente conmigo- corto mis palabras, y me dirigió toda su atención - ¿ella sabe? – me preguntó, pero no por curiosidad aparente, era como si dentro de esa pregunta hubiera algo más-

-no lo sé, supongo que sí, enserio te ves un tanto mal, no quiero molestarte. Sé que no me quedaré en tu empresa, así que solo dile a Anna que no te intereso- sabía que esto no era un buena idea, el se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia otro lugar dándome la espalda, pero para mi sorpresa siguió hablando

-¿Qué tan conocido eres? Sabes a que me refiero, no eres tan idiota- sus palabras me molestaron, realmente, eso no le interesaba; lo que hiciera o no, simplemente no era de su importancia.

-eso… no es algo que te importa- trate de terminar su plática, pero por lo visto; no está acostumbrado a que le lleven la contraria, regreso súbitamente a su escritorio y azoto su manos contra el perfecto escritorio, provocando un estrepitoso rudo que me hizo sobresaltar.

- estas en un entrevista imbécil, así que contesta o lárgate y no te vuelvas a aparecer por mi vista. No estoy de humor.- siendo así no tenía muchas opciones, sonreí irónicamente.

- no mucho- realmente no sabía por qué preguntaba eso, comprarme. No lo creo, ya había tenido oportunidades para ofrecérmelo, pero no lo había hecho. Y hasta cierto punto, el siempre había sido amable conmigo, a su manera.

-quiero números, y sexos e incidencia—bien, una cosa es que supiera a que me dedicaba y otra que me escudriñara como bicho raro. Mi condición no era para enorgullecerse, me molestaba y me dolía que él precisamente me lo restregara en mi cara.

- humm… - suspire mientras el solo me miraba penetrantemente - desde que empecé he estado como con 20 mujeres, solo 3 de ellas son recurrentes. - le respondí sinceramente, y el alzo un ceja, sabía que no terminaría así su sutil cuestionario.

-¿también has estado con hombres?- sus palabras era frías, pero con un dejo de melancolía, como si esa pregunta el mismo no la quisiera hacer, por otro lado yo ya no podía soportar eso, las últimas experiencias no eran sencillamente las mejores de mi vida.

-he estado solo con 2…- dije casi suspirando, el primero era un idiota, el primer hombre que folló en mi virgen trasero, una sensación no muy agradable de solo recordar, y últimamente un chico que no me desagradaba mucho

- ¿quiénes fueron?- buena pregunta, tomando en cuenta que, trato de no verlos a la cara, ¿que se proponía Ren? Destrozarme completamente.

-¿también quieres que te diga cómo me la metieron? – hablé por primera vez fuerte, pero el solo alzó una ceja, parecía que no le importaba mucho como me hacía sentir con su preguntas, era una persona completamente diferente a como lo había conocido la noche que salimos a comer, o las noches que le siguieron, era frio y agresivo igual le volví a responder, no le daría le gusto de verme derrotado si eso era lo que esperaba. – el primero fue un idiota, no sé quien sea, nunca dicen nombres, Hao le dice J.V, pero no creo que vuelva a ver a ese hombre y un tal Kaworu.

- las mujeres no importan, son cerradas, no dirían que necesitan de un hombre que las monte, los que me preocupan son los otros; por otro lado si no sabes el nombre de uno es porque se está escondiendo y por lo tanto mantendrá la boca cerrada. Si solo queda uno en cuestión… hay que deshacerse de esa cucaracha- el los estaba analizando, era un maldito, consideraba a las mujeres basura… no podía creer que persona tan cruel era. Cuando Anna me había dicho que la entrevista sería difícil, y que Ren era una persona difícil, déspota, y hasta cierto punto inhumado, no lo creí. Sencillamente yo lo consideraba un tipo aunque frio, bastante amable, pues se había preocupado por mí.

- tratas a las personas de un forma muy fría. - le dije tristemente, resignado, tal vez así era él y yo simplemente lo había idealizado. Fue una lástima. Era mejor cantar son de retirada.

-Llama a Anna - pero creo que él no tenía las mas mimas intenciones de dejarme ir.

-espera, tal vez los demás no importen, pero ellos no son los único que saben a qué me dedico- traté de excusarme para irme y terminar este teatro en el cual el único que salía herido era yo.

- supongo que si los conoces tú te encargaras de ellos. Además, no creas que empezaras con privilegios- genial, este tipo estaba dando por hecho que yo ya era de su propiedad, lo que me faltaba, ahora no solo era la mascota de Hao, sino también de Ren - llama a Anna- Ren hablo por su interfón, y a lo que pude escuchar una débil respuesta afirmativa, ella entró.

- más de 10 minutos es bueno- la rubio rió y ellos se miraron, la verdad no se interpretar sus miradas, creo que solo ellos se entienden y no pienso gastar neuronas en interpretarlos.

-lo utilizaré… -su neutra respuesta, utilizarme. Debía alegrarme, una vez más siendo utilizado y ahora _por él_

-quiero el 40% de lo que él gane- bueno eso si que no me esperaba, sé que ella no hace nada sin sacar algo de provecho, pero ¡ganar a costa mía!, al menos no era tan abusiva como Hao.

-estas equivocada, él no tendrá un cargo importante en mi empresa, ni tampoco será de mis empleados personales, le pagaré como un simple empleado cualquiera solo por cargar mis cosas.- bueno he ahí el premio a todo lo que no me esperaba en un día, ser un carga cosas.

- tan idiota te parece…- Anna frunció el ceño y yo solo me quede boquiabierto.

-veré si me es útil y lo entrenaré- la rubia parecía que le discutiría pero Ren se le adelanto, realmente ellos tenían un relación complicada- por cierto Anna, de donde sacaste a este tipo, no le pedí su currículo pero tú debes saber- yo me sonrojé, estaban jugando con mi condición, ambos sabían que era yo, sin embargo pretendían no saber.

-como si un papel te convenciera…- refunfuño - es el conocido de Yoh, un don nadie- lo de don nadie no me gusto, igual, estaba en un punto en el cual no podía intervenir. Aun así tosí un poco y me miraron.

- ¿en algún momento me pedirán mi opinión?- les dije tratando de llamar su atención. Solo logre que me mataran con su mirada.

-no- contestaron al unisonó. Suspire. De igual forma volví a intervenir.

- no quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa, bien. – trate de salir de aquella oficina pero me detuvo del brazo cierto chino.

-de eso se encargara Anna, ella se hará cargo por cualquier inconveniente que tu causes- luego salieron todos de su oficina.

- no ganaré nada, y me tengo que hacer cargo… fue contraproducente ayudarte Hoto, Hoto- la rubia me odio, salió de allí.

-lo siento Anna. – ella caminó y se despidió de una chica que ya había notado antes, una linda señorita de pelo rosado y largo con una muy bella voz, la secretaria del Tao, debo suponer.

-camina, nos vamos desayunaremos algo - fueron sus palabras antes de seguirse de frente, por lo visto tenía que ir tras él.

-si- fue mi respuesta después de ir tras él.

**=0oO=O0oo0O=Oo0=**

Llevamos medio día, creí que su vida era más sencilla, pero bueno tomado en cuenta que yo tengo la peor parte, es para estar cansado, solo espero que esta noche Hao no se exceda. Cualquier chica está bien, pero no creo que seguirle el ritmo a un hombre, al menos ya me deshice del peor de todos. kaworu no parece ser tan cruel, solo espero que no haya uno nuevo.

La comida de ahora es por demás aburrida, yo llevaba una hora parado escuchando lo que Ren dice, pues llegaría un cliente de Londres. Y él estaría casi en estado ausente mientras checaba algo de un contrato mi primer trabajo era entretenerlo. Para ello se había tomado la molestia de informarme acerca del tema, "vinos" uvas, mostos taninos y flavonoides. Todo lo que concierne a un buen sabor aroma. Así como especies: Cabernet Suavignon para tintos y Chardonnay para blancos.

Sabía que Ren era inteligente, más que no era bueno enseñando y supiera tanto, de todo.

Por suerte su comida (que solo incluyo, adivinen, vinos franceses y pequeños aperitivos) pasó de lo más amena, el hizo lo que quería, leyó e ignoro maratónicamente al invitado, un joven muy apuesto, lo miré bien, hable con él al fin pude sentarme . Fui tan feliz.

Empecé hablando como me indico mi nuevo amo y señor, acerca de vinos, pero la cálida conversación fue a dar un rumbo inesperado al hablar un poco de plantas, justo como con el bajito de ayer, y acabé hablando de mi sueño de pequeño y el campo de plantas, mi interlocutor rió y me contó igualmente de su sueño de pequeño, el cual se había visto frustrado.

Cerraron el dichoso contrato.

Al fin tiempo libre y estar a solas con él, en su auto, tenía muchas cosas que decirle, estaba nervioso, aun así no podía quedarme así, ya había dicho muchas cosas, algunas que me había dolido y otras que me había dejado consternado, no entendía como me tenia aun lado de él, después de lo que había pasado en su departamento.

-Ren, me tengo que ir- creo que mis palabras no le gustaron pues detuvo el auto y lo estacionó frente un parque.

-ya decidiste tu horario- me miró, y tomo un cigarro, desde que lo había visto por la mañana se veía tenso, por lo visto ya no lo estaba. Decidí que este era el mejor momento para hablar con él

-Ren… me gustaría hablar contigo – le propuse, más él no tenía las mismas intenciones que yo, dio una bocanada más a su cigarro y me contestó

-tal vez el lunes- luego quito el seguro de las puertas del auto, dándome a entender que me podía ir, pero no lo hice, me quede allí sentado en el asiento de su ato de lujo viendo hacia abajo.

-le dije al doctor que me alejaría de ti- finalmente le dije la verdad, eso era la explicación a todo, al menos para mí, el por qué me había ido sin decir nada, el por qué me había atrevido a tocarlo de esa forma… él me gustaba de eso no había duda para ninguno de los dos, pero tenía que alejarme.

-pues los dos compartimos el mismo pecado- su respuesta me congelo, el doctor entonces le había pedido lo mismo. Por eso no había vuelto a ver su auto ni a él pasando por la calle de "siempre". Aun así…

-Ren esto no está bien- respondí por primera vez en todo el día busque su mirada con la mía, y solo encontré un mirada hasta cierto punto, cálida.

-quieres otra vida ¿no?- me preguntó mientras respiró hondo y apagó su cigarro.

-Pero te puedo meter en problemas- me acerque a él, mire su rostro no era tan sencillo alejarme de él, simplemente me gustaba demasiado.

-se tomar riesgos- justo cuando dijo eso, y en el tono que lo dijo no pude más que acércame a su rostro y acariciar sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero no podía acercarme más, pues la palanca de velocidad no me lo permitía.

- además- suspire cerca de él hablando, seduciéndolo, yo no podía acercarme, pero el sí.

-no hay nada más, solo te estoy ayudando- puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios y al igual que yo los acaricio, podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas y sentir su respiración húmeda arremolinarse cerca de la piel de mi cuello.

-pero…- le debatí de nuevo, y él al fin corto la distancia entre los dos, agradecí que sus vidrios fueran polarizados y nadie pudiera vernos, estábamos cerca, demasiado. Cualquiera podía decir cualquier cosa en esa posición. Ahora ya no me importaba todo lo que había dicho en la mañana.

- solo eres un empleado de medio tiempo- sus palabras ahora eran suaves, tomando en cuenta que al tiempo que hablaba sus labios rozaban con los míos, no pude más que pasar mis inquietas manos por su cuerpo. Acaricie todo lo que pude y me abrí paso también hasta llegar a su cálida piel.

- te ves mejor- sonreí


	7. Chapter 7

_**Advertencias: un poco de mal vocabulario, un poco de shonen ai y ahora sí yaoi, las advertencias de siempre **_

_**Por sus reviews ¡Gracias!**_

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 7**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo, complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

**Séptima noche**

Domingo por la mañana, al fin había descansado, hoy teníamos que ir al club campestre. Asuntos de sociedad; ir con la familia y lucirse por un campo de golf y tenis presumiendo ser un prototipo de perfección. Tomando en cuenta que era "yo", Ren Tao, hijo de En, con su grácil, bella y poderosa esposa y su perfecto hijo, éramos dignos miembros del prestigioso club al que solo las familia más adineradas asistían. La verdad odiaba el lugar, aunque era indispensable ir, ya sea por la hipócrita forma de "saludar y fingir amistad con otras familias influyentes" así como para poder saber quiénes eran los nuevos ricos, de hecho en ese lugar conocí a Jeanne.

-Ren, mira ahí está Marco- ¡genial! hoy que pensaba quedarme en el dichoso club, aplastado vigilado a mi hijo se tenía que atravesar ese tipejo. Tenía en mente decirle, "lárgate a saludarle y déjame en paz". Obviamente lo que pensaba y lo que actuaba, con ella, nunca iba acorde. Por la cara que tenía no solo lo iba a saludar.

- ¿Te parece si tomamos el desayuno con él?- le pregunté mientras le sonreí, ella adoraba que hiciera esa clase de comentarios en público, era la forma de demostrar que la complacía en todo, a tal grado que ella ni siquiera se toma la molestia de cargar a nuestro hijo, como consecuencia los domingos pasaba de ser nuestro hijo a ser solo mío.

-Querida Jeanne, te ves maravillosa como siempre, Tao- imaginaba su saludo, no era que me importara, de igual manera lo entendía, le había ganado, y solo con eso me bastaba; al pobre rubio le ardía el orgullo pues le quite a la dulce Jeanne.

-Marco- le respondí de igual manera, mientras mi esposa fue a pedir una mesa.

- Tan felices como siempre- me miró, su frase me dio un poco de gracia, pues según él yo era una persona; si no la más infeliz del mundo al menos un amargado, un niño rico que no se merecía a Jeanne y que no la haría feliz. La verdad era que; ella poco se quejaba por la vida que le daba, la complacía en todos los aspectos de su vida y yo… también estaba últimamente muy bien, de mejor humor de lo que en años había estado, aunque no con ella, de igual forma complacido.

- Más de lo que te imaginas- le susurré mientras puse a mi hijo frente a él en señal de victoria, el se acomodo los lentes y Jeanne regresó.

-Ya pedí nuestro desayuno- se sentó y tomó un poco de jugo- Marco, el trato con Oyamada fue prefecto, estaba muy feliz, pero me preguntó por un empleado que no conozco- en ese momento me quede helado, entonces Horo habló con Oyamada, era él al que se refería como el "pequeñín" con razón Anna lo trajo.

-Sí estuvo solo un día, Koûyama lo trajo, pero de la misma manera en que llegó se fue, supongo que lo recomendó a otra compañía- al finalizar esa palabras ella puso sus rojizos ojos en mí, todos sabían que la rubia me debía un favor, por lo tanto si encontraba un prospecto era mío.

-Ren el chico ese, ¿está en tu compañía?- la pregunta fue directa, en cualquier otro caso no me importaría, y se lo vendería a su compañía, o en todo caso lo compartiríamos, era el beneficio de estar casados, pero no él… Horokeu Usui, era mío.

- ¿Qué chico? – fingí, sabia mentir muy bien, pero esta vez no fue el caso, cuando se trataba de Horokeu Usui, nada era "lo usual".

- Vamos Tao, si tanto te interesa el chico lo compartiremos, después de todo, lo tuyo es de Jeanne y viceversa- el rubio ironizo, suponiendo que esto ocasionaría un conflicto, no lo seria de no ser por el simple y llano hecho de que, la persona involucrada es ni más ni menos que mi ahora ya oficial amante.

-El sábado Anna trajo a un tipo, es un incompetente, lo entrenaré- lo excuse, no quería que Horo y Jeanne se vieran a la cara, el muy idiota no sabe fingir, no sabe tratar sus sentimientos, es demasiado franco… y hasta cierto punto inocente y sensible a pesar de su trabajo nocturno.

-¿Incompetente?, vamos Tao, ese chico es un as hablando, tiene carisma, si tanto lo menosprecias dánoslo, le pagaremos diez veces más de lo que tú le darás.- eso no lo esperaba, tanta persuasión no era posible viniendo de él, si tanto lo quería, el mismo lo iba a buscar con Anna y le ofrecería un buen puesto, sin siquiera consultarme.

- No piensa lo que dice, es imprudente, necesitan que lo pulan- intente finalizar en asunto, pero, por lo visto, Jeanne puso más interés de lo que me imagine, a este punto ese mujer era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Ren, yo me encargare de eso, tu estas muy ocupado- Marco sonreía victorioso, me estaba llevando la contraria, y lo habían manejado de una manera que no podía controlar, era la primera vez en la vida que no podía controlar la situación… solo porque estaba él de por medio, desde aquel día en que lo vi, todo mi mundo había estado descontrolado.

-No- respondí aunque no fuerte, persistente, a lo que solo obtuve sus miradas penetrantes.

-Ren, Marco ya lo vio, cerramos un trato gracias a él además es Koûyama quien lo recomienda, yo lo quiero- intentaba persuadirme al mismo tiempo que me reprochaba en la cara que lo quería, era caprichosa; por eso había fijado mi vista en ella. Era una mujer fuerte que tenía todo lo que quería, pero esta vez.

-He dicho que no- alcé la voz más de lo que me imagine, me sentí un tanto incomodo ya que Men pareció asustarse, Jeanne sonrió, sabía que esa era mi debilidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ren? Si no lo has notado estamos en un desayuno público y el pequeño Men se asusta- lo quito de mis brazos, genial ahora si era nuestro hijo, solo suspiré.

- te lo dije Jeanne, este hombre siempre hace lo que quiere- y Marco no se podía quedar callado, tenía unas inmensas ganas de golpear su cara de niño bonito y partirle su cara, pero no le daría el gusto de verme como un simple perdedor.

-disculpa, yo ya fijé mi vista en él, lo entrenaré y cuando este apto sin duda será de gran ayuda para ambas compañías, por ahora creo que solo tuvo un golpe de suerte- le dije mientras la miré a los ojos, ella se veía aunque feliz extraña, tenía tiempo que no veía esa mirada en sus ojos, sin embargo no lo tomé en cuenta.

-sigamos desayunado, hablaremos de esto el lunes en una junta- Jeanne terminó la molesta conversación, mientras tomé algo de café.

- lo invitaremos a una reunión el lunes y veremos quién le da una mejor oferta- el rubio trato de intimidarme, era un idiota, Horokeu Usui no era del tipo que se cambiaria de compañía por dinero… al menos sabía que él aunque no tenía mucho dinero, y trabajaba para obtenerlo no de la mejor manera, nunca busco aprovecharse de la situación, y hasta creo que se ofendió cuando le ofrecí dinero.

-creo que volveremos a ser rivales Ren- Jeanne rió, se veía feliz. Sin duda alguna competir por algo le hacía feliz. Siempre le había ganado, aun así disfrutaba el proceso.

-Jeanne sabes que esto no me gusta nada- le dije mientras la tome de la mano y le sonreí, en señal de victoria. Así le había ganado muchas veces-

- a mi me entretiene, desde que nos casamos ya no hay competencia- rio de nuevo, su sonrisa era molesta, de igual modo me sentía, aunque no tranquilo, ya más sosegado por esta situación. Si tenía que hacer mil y un cosas por quedarme con ese tipo lo haría.

-Jeanne, esto no está bien, solo me hace pensar que tú y él no son el uno para el otro- Marco intervino, mas esta vez me levante de la mesa, excusándome, mi teléfono había sonado, y aunque los domingos lo tenía apagado esta vez no lo había hecho. Solo por si él llamaba.

-Marco… ya deja en paz este asunto, algún día lo podrás olvidar lo que paso… era una niña- Jeanne le dijo en un susurro, lo que no sabían que aun estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos

-simplemente no- fue su suave respuesta, eso sí que no lo sabía… así que una niña…

Hm, valla que es sincero ese rubio, al menos en algo tiene razón ese Usui hablaba demasiado, movía su mordaz lengua sin pensar, al menos eso era un arma de doble filo… aunque en el sentido de mover su lengua sin pensarlo… la movía muy bien.

Sea como sea Horo es mío, desde ayer por la mañana me dije a mi mismo que él sería para mí. Fui cruel y hasta déspota, pero en verdad me interesaba, más de lo que podía admitir. Al grado que aquellos comentarios entre mi esposa y el rubio ese me importaba menos que un pepinillo.

El había llamado, marcó y colgó, le llamaría para ver que demonios quiere ese imbécil, pero creo que saldrá con estúpidas cursilerías de las cuales no estoy de humor de escuchar, pues después del meloso mensaje que me mando por la mañana, no sé que mas esperar. Un mensaje el domingo a las 8 de la mañana con la leyenda "eres más especial para mí de lo que me imaginé" solo me hace recordar los tontos mensajes de colegialas enamoradas, sin embargo me gustó y hasta aumento mi ya enorme ego.

Lo quería tener a mi lado, que solo fuera mío justo como ayer… es una lástima que el imbécil rechazo mi oferta, aunque no dudo que tarde o temprano será mío.

Recuerdo su lengua húmeda deslizarse cálidamente por mi boca explorando cada rincón y moviéndose armoniosamente en el asiento del auto y la posición incómoda en la que nos las arreglamos para besarnos de la manera más sensual posible.

No lo negare, yo fui el que inicio el beso y no me arrepiento, pues el se encargó de que no lo hiciera, sus ya conocidas y curiosas manos empezaron explorar mi cuerpo sin consentimiento alguno, ese tipo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me excitaba con un beso.

Puso una de sus manos en mi rodilla la subió lentamente hasta llegar al lugar, donde, por un tiempo se detuvo y acarició. Me ponía completamente duro, al punto que sus solas caricias y besos ya me tenían jadeando.

Dejó de besarme y vi su sonrojo, solo dijo un "lo siento, no lo puedo evitar". Y a ese punto yo tampoco lo iba a evitar, cuando Fausto se entere de lo que hice sin duda lo reprochara sin embargo, no me arrepiento.

Volví a cerrar el auto y lo encendí, el me habló pero lo ignore rotundamente, solo llevé el auto, a él y a mí a mi departamento. Este imbécil no se iba a largar de nuevo dejando una excitación punzante en mi entre pierna. Recuerdo claramente su reacción, sus palabras.

-_Ren… esto se está saliendo de control- me dijo mientras nos besábamos en el ascensor, el muy bien sabía a que lo llevaba a ese edificio, y a ese lugar, ya se lo había dicho "el me pertenecía"._

_- cállate- le dije mientras le bese con más hambre, ya habíamos llegado al piso, siempre había estado vacio ese lugar, ahora lo agradecía mas que antes._

_-Ren… si sigo con esto no me voy a detener- justo cuando dijo eso sonreí… abrí la puerta mientras él me abrazaba por la espalda._

_- y ¿quién te dijo que te detuvieras?- solo cerré la puerta y nos besamos con más hambre, nunca creí que sus manos fueran tan gloriosas, aunque debí imaginarlo por la vez que tocó mi trasero._

_-Es que yo… no se- se veían sus ojos confundidos y hasta algo tristes, aun así sus movimientos y la forma en que acercaba su cadera contra la mía no me dejaba analizar la situación. En ese momento lo único que me importaba era terminar aquella acción que una vez había empezado y se había quedado inconclusa. Pero se detuvo. Justo cuando le iba a quitar la camisa… me moleste._

_-pagare por tus servicios… haces esto por dinero ¿no? Ya me sedujiste ahora cumple tu parte- le dije mientras saque la chequera, no me importaba en ese momento el dinero, tampoco lo que él sentía, creo que ese fue un grave error, pues sus mirada se puso cristalina._

_-¿qué no te das cuenta yo no haría esto contigo por dinero?- se dio la vuelta, parecía irse no pude hacer otra cosa más que alcanzarlo y tomarlo por la espalda y abrazarlo, sin duda él hacía que me comportara de un forma que no comprendía._

_-entonces… ¿qué pretendes? - le dije suave, no lo entendía, el era demasiado extraño para mí, yo no conocía a alguien que se acercara a mi sin ningún motivo aparente, o era el dinero o el solo hecho de acostarse conmigo solo por placer, y el… no hacia ninguna de las dos. Se dio la vuelta y me alzo el rostro para verme a la cara… nadie había hecho eso conmigo y me gustaba._

_- yo no te lo haría por dinero a ti no...- fue su respuesta como un susurro, solo podía darme cuenta que la vida que llevaba, no era por gusto y que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

_- eso se lo dices a todos- ironicé, era demasiado para ser cierto, no le podía creer, ya una vez me había enamorado y descubrí que aquel sentimiento de enamoramiento no era más que una basura, tal vez el placer era para valer la pena y poco de gusto, mas no esas tonterías._

_-¡que no te das cuenta que me lastimas! ya fue demasiado por un día… aun así- me gritó, y terminó por abrazarme y acariciar mi cabello al parecer le gusta, se recostó en mi hombro y sentí un cálida humedad, lo había hecho llorar, hummm, había hecho eso con muchas personas, pero solo con el sentí un extraño remordimiento. Era ya la segunda vez que lo veía así…y sin duda alguna era algo que no quería volver a ver_

_- solo me aseguro que tengamos problemas- le respondí mientras me encargue de no soltarlo _

_-esas no son las formas- dijo mientras se separo de mi aspire el aroma de su cuello mientras le quite esas intrusas lagrimas de sus ojos, y le susurre muy cerca de su oído, casi en secreto, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera un "lo siento". Solo el me iba a escuchar._

_- eres mi empleado de todas formas- le dije terminando mi frase, como dejando atrás aquella frase, el solo sonrió- _

_-yo… quiero ser más que eso para ti… porque tu lo eres para mí- luego de esa frase terminamos en el sillón, el sobre mi besando mi cuello y acariciando todo lo que se atravesaba por sus manos._

_- imbécil… ya lo eres- le dije mientras desabotonó toda mi camisa dejando mi pecho al descubierto, era verdad, él ya era más de lo que cualquier persona en mi vida había sido, solo con él podía experimentar sensaciones que no surgían con nadie, miedo, remordimiento, celos, deseo y hasta tal vez un poco de amor._

_- Ren…- suspiraba mientras me besaba, y yo esta vez pude quitarle aquella molesta ropa, y pude ver su blanquecina piel, tan pálida y suave contrastando con las marcas que se desplegaban por casi toda su piel… por esas marcas Fausto se debió de dar cuenta a lo que se dedicaba, no solo moretones y rasguños, sino unas cicatrices que parecían ya de mucho tiempo. El se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba, tratando de cubrirse, mas solo lo acaricie, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño._

_- no quiero que nadie más te haga daño- le dije mientras lo acariciaba y contorneaba su piel, lo bese, su pecho, sus brazos, cada milímetro de su piel, y el solo sonreía, se veía feliz al tiempo que me acariciaba con mas deseo. Iba a quitarle el pantalón, pero un vez más me detuvo._

_-me gustas- fueron sus palabras antes de besarme, sonreí y gire los ojos._

_- ya lo había notado- le dije mientras noté como un vez más se sonrojo, el hecho de que cada vez que podía, me besaba, me tocaba; pues al menos me dejaba deducir algo… yo era su agrado. Supongo que decía eso, íbamos a tener sexo… quería que yo supiera porque él hacia esto conmigo. Solo que había un pequeño problema ¿por qué lo hacía yo con él?_

_- quiero estar a tu lado- me dije mientras le despoje de toda la ropa que tenia puesta y él me quito la mía, pasamos del sillón a la cama en donde nos tocamos sin prejuicio alguno y solo podía escucharse los sonoros gemidos que ambos sacábamos en señal de placer._

_Después de unas horas en la cama con sudor, gemidos y demás terminamos, tan placentero que no lo podía creer, así que tan gratificante era hacerlo con otro hombre… y de la forma tan indescriptible en como lo hicimos_

_El solo miro el reloj y me vio con algo de miedo._

_-tengo que irme- dijo mientras se puso un pantalón y yo me quede recostado en la cama._

_-quédate aquí… te daré todo lo que necesites- le dije sin moverme, sinceramente creí que él se quedaría allí._

_-no puedo, ya te lo dije no quiero causarte problemas… - pero rechazó mi oferta, bien sabía que si se quedaba le daría todo._

_- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté molesto y esta vez si me levanté de la cama para verlo, ya se había cambiado y para mi sorpresa de había puesto una banda en la cabeza._

_-Hao me buscará- me respondió algo triste, ese tipo ya lo había mencionado varias veces… _

_-¿quién es Hao?- le pregunté mientras me levanté y me puse solo una sabana para cubrir mi desnudez._

_-es mi empleador… no puedo quedarme aquí… al menos hasta que termine mi deuda con él- así que de eso se trataba… luego me encargaría de eso, él ya era mío, y no iba a dejar que nadie más pusiera sus manos sobre lo que me pertenece_

_- toma allí esta mi número… si necesitas algo llama- le di uno de mis celulares. Era lo único que podía hacer por ahora_

_-Ren… gracias- fue su respuesta antes de acercarse a mí y darme un beso, suave, despacio y tierno._

_-¿te veré el lunes?- le pregunté, antes de que saliera._

_- tenlo por seguro- fue su última palabra antes de irse, solo de recordarlo me hace querer verlo de nuevo._

Podía quedarme pensando y rememorando todas las pociones en las que lo hicimos y el ritmo que manteníamos penetración tras penetración, pero un sentí como una mano me tocó por el hombro, estuve a poco de decir el nombre de Horo… pero alcancé a tiempo de salir de mi trance…

Era Jeanne que traía a Men cargando.

-Ren, tengo veinte minutos llamándote, ibas a contestar una llamada y te quedaste una hora- y me hubiera quedado mas, en fin esta mujer algo quería

- lo siento, asuntos de la compañía ¿Qué se ofrece?- le pregunté, al tiempo que estire los brazos para darle a entender que me regresara a mi hijo.

- nada, solo a jugar tennis, con Minne ¿quieres acompañarnos?- me lo imaginé, al menos el rubio ya no me molestaría.

- no gracias, me entretendré viéndote jugar y cuidando a Men – le respondí mientras fuimos a las dichosas canchas de tennis. Y ahora si entrar en un largo letargo, al menos Men era de mi idea pues lo puse al lado de mi y se quedo dormido.

Sin más contratiempos el día paso, si no rápido al menos, tranquilo

Era hora de dormir y cumplir con mis deberes maritales, para unirse a las sensaciones nuevas, nunca antes me había molestado tanto el hecho de tener sexo con Jeanne.

Por suerte mi teléfono sonó.

-Ren, el teléfono lo apagas los domingos- me habló molesta mientras el teléfono sonó… y se puso su bata, dio por hecho que esta noche… no

-Estoy revisando un situación crítica en mi empresa- le dije mientras tomé el teléfono.

-¿situación crítica?, tu nunca pasas por eso…- pero la ignore era él o al menos eso creía.

-¿Sí?- pregunte, sabía que solo él podía contestar aun así, pregunté

-¿Sabes que por hacer uso de uno mis chicos, tienes que pagarme a mí?- una voz profunda se escuchó, ¿uno de sus chicos? sin duda era el dichoso Hao.

-Perdón- trate de fingir, supongo que Horo se había metido en problemas, genial, no llevaba ni un día.

- te daré una oportunidad ya que veo no escatimaras en gastos por el azulito… el es mío, si lo quieres tendrás que pagar- sus palabras iban directas al grano, supongo que se había enterado de lo que el yo teníamos, ese idiota no había mantenido la boca cerrada… tal vez ese fue su plan desde un inicio, después de todo no les iba seguir su jueguito.

-No sé a qué se refiere- le dije y estaba por colgar el teléfono, pero lo que dijo hizo que me detuviera.

-No finjas, conmigo no funciona, bueno tu sabes, sé que ha salido con alguien y supongo eres tú. Ya le di una vez un escarmiento por salir sin permiso pero no entendió, le tuve que dar otro y aun así no entiende, así que tal vez contigo si pueda razonar, el es mío, - escarmiento, por eso aquel día llego a verme golpeado, entonces él no tenía nada que ver en esto, Horokeu era un idiota, se había dejado golpear solo por verme… y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, aun así trate de fingir, pero mi voz no me dejaba mentir.

-no sé de quién habla- le dije de nuevo mientras apretaba con fuerza el celular.

- así que no tienes nada que ver, supongo que entonces no te importa lo que le pueda pasar al azulito, chicos, ya saben- escuche lo que dijo, luego gente riendo y por ultimo su voz, la recocí enseguida, su voz quejándose de dolor por los golpes que le daban.

-no lo toques… no te atrevas a tocarlo- le dije por teléfono, tan molesto que solo golpee la pared que tenía más cercana.

- ya nos entendemos- rio sádicamente y deje de escuchar la voz del Usui

-¿qué es lo que quiere?- pregunte molesto, quería ir directo hacia él y matarlo con mi manos, se había atrevido a amedrentarme por teléfono, ningún humano en la faz de la tierra lo había hecho

- pagua por él como todos los demás, el pago es conmigo, no con él y si quieres exclusividad tienes que pagar más de lo que me ofrecen- fue su respuesta, dinero, solo dinero, era lo único que le importaba a gente como él.

- humm- suspire tratando de calmarme, después de todo, solo se trataba de dinero.

- ten cuidado con lo que haces, ya te involucraste en un mundo donde no debiste, Bueno conoces la luciérnaga roja, allí te esperare- esas palabras hicieron que azotara el celular, no solo estaba molesto, estaba furioso, no podía controlar esto.

- maldito- fue lo único que dije antes de que Jeanne saliera de la habitación y calmar a Men quien lloraba por el ruido estrepitoso que se provoco por el celular azotado en la pared.

-Ren… ¿estás bien? Tú no eres así- salió asustada y me miro luego miró el celular hecho pedazos y se dirigió a la habitación del bebe, nunca había pasado algo como esto…nunca había hecho llorar a Men.

- no, no estoy bien, no soy así…cuida Men, tengo que salir- fue lo único que le dije…

Nyaa

Re subido.. no sé como subí el cap que no estaba corregido… solo tengo una disculpa… tenía sueño…

Cap acabado… ¿me odian por el no lemon? bueno mi disculpa es que a mi me hicieron lo mismo échenle la culpa a AL1010… ella tiene la culpa por dejar lemon a la mitad… ¬¬ de mi historia favorita ToT nyaaa

Gracias por si reviews el próximo cap, verán la parte de horo, el si lo contara jejej no lo duden


	8. Chapter 8

_**Advertencias: mal vocabulario, y reitero NO QUIERO MENORES DE EDAD AQUÍ… esto es un lemon y un capitulo con violencia… **_

_**Bajo advertencia no hay engaño. ¬¬ Si no les gusta yo no kiero kejas luego pues, no dejen comentarios si no les gusto… no lean si no están preparados… dejando la hostilidad de lado**_

_**Por sus reviews ¡Gracias!**_

_**Apenas ahora tengo tiempo libre para contestarle sus reviews. Acabo de terminar la uni me gradué hace poco**_

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 8**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo, complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

**Octava noche**

Aun ahora no me arrepiento, y me es imposible no dejar de sonreír. Creo que fui demasiado estúpido. En verdad no creí que fuera una persona tan transparente y que Hao pudiera notar, que mi taciturno carácter había cambiado últimamente. Creí que él pensaría que todo era gracias a Yoh. No tengo nada más que una estúpida sonrisa que adorna mi cara desde que salgo con Ren. Si es que, se le puede decir que salgo.

Ese tipo es único; desde que lo vi en esa portada de revista me impresiono, con apenas 15 años ya se había hecho dueño de la compañía. Recuerdo las palabras de Damuko, cuando lo vi; con su dulce voz dijo: "oye Horo-Horo, si tanto te gusta ese niño de la revista me voy a poner celosa". Solo enrojecí, en ese entonces para mí y mi mundo solo estaba ella. Aun así no pude negar que me gustó desde entonces. Si ella aun viviera se burlaría de mí.

Si ella aun viviera nada de esto estaría pasando y tal vez… la vida será más feliz para todos. Aun así yo tuve la culpa y este es el precio que debo pagar por haber hecho algo tan cruel. Ella murió por mi culpa y ahora pagaré las consecuencias, sin embargo nunca creí que el chico de la revista, Ren Tao tuviera que verse envuelto en esto.

-Horo, Mejor dile a Hao con quien sales; esta muy molesto y no te dejara de golpear…- que considerada, me sorprende en Matty, supongo que les debo de dar lastima. Para que ella diga algo como eso me debo de ver muy mal. Y bueno es considerable tomando en cuera que desde en la mañana me tienen encadenado y azotando. Hao me descubrió mandándole "ese mensaje" a Ren". Solo dijo, -"_así que a esto se debe tu felicidad_"- luego tomo el teléfono y me llevo al lugar favorito de Hao. Su sitio de "confesiones".

- No lo hare- le respondí a la chica Rubia mientras levanté un poco mi rostro para verla, después de todo estar con la cara en el piso no es tan desagradable. Comer tierra no esta tan mal, prefiero eso a que follen en mi trasero sin haberme preparado siquiera.

-Déjalo, ya sé como obtendré información- Hao reía… aun así pueden golpearme todo lo que quieran, quitarme la vida si quieren, a decir verdad se lo agradecería, así terminaría con este sufrimiento. Más nunca les diré quién es la persona con la que estoy. Ese sería un gran problema para él, yo jamás le haría daño.

-Primero muerto- vociferé, mientras su pie descanso sobre mi rostro, pude sentir la presión al ser literalmente pisoteado por él. Entonces escuché su risa de nuevo.

-¿Eres idiota o iluso? pero si no recuerdas tengo el número, tan fácil es marcar a ese número, si te tengo aquí es para probar que tan importante es esa persona y si vale la pena llamar- entonces entendí su juego, solo era eso; ver el sufrimiento de los demás… mi estomago se revolvió mientras sentía ganas de llorar, al fin la sonrisa que tenia desapareció y sentí miedo. Hao retaría directamente a Ren… debí haber evitado a Ren a toda costa, nunca debí acercarme a él. Por más que mis deseos, mis pensamientos y sobre todo mi corazón me llevaran a él… yo nunca debí ir a su lado.

-¡No Hao! haré lo que quieras- le grité mientras me intenté levantar del piso… ya era demasiado tarde vi como llamaba a Ren… entonces sentí como las húmedas lagrimas salían por mis ojos, lo había arruinado y no solo me había acabado a mí, sino también a la persona que mas quería, me golpearon de nuevo pero mis lamentos iban mas allá del sufrimiento físico. Era por Ren.

Después de eso no aguate más... todo obscureció. Me hubiera gustado que ese fuera el fin. Al menos mis recuerdos nunca serán borrados.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Esa cama era tan suave, tenía tanto tiempo que no estaba en un lugar tan cómodo. No pude evitar notarlo, era gracioso en lo que pensaba mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y mi respiración agitada._

_Todo era tan cálido, nada se parecía a las formas en que me habían hecho esto. Nunca me imagine que Ren fuera tan dulce. Al parecer esa cara y su forma de ser tan fría esconde una persona tan cálida y amable que tiene miedo a que se den cuenta como es en realidad… y como es tan débil prefiere dañar a las personas antes de que lo dañen a él. Por eso la posición en que hacemos el amor. Después de los besos calurosos y húmedos en donde nuestros labios y lenguas peleaban por tomar el control, después de haberle quitado toda la ropa y que ambos viéramos nuestros cuerpo desnudos, de las confesiones y las caricias… de aquellos besos que contorneaban mi piel y la suya con un ligero velo de sudor, vehemencia y excitación, justo después de que descendí de su abdomen y me encontré con su hombría a punto de estallar y la recorrí con mi lengua, que vi su sonrojo y los puños apretados entendí que para él sería demasiado pronto para estar por debajo de otro hombre._

_Sin más, lo seduje para que se dirigiera a mi entrada… tenía un poco de miedo, no quería que me lastimaran de nuevo, para mi sorpresa me acarició dulcemente mientras abrió mis piernas con una caricia pasando sus finos dedos por mis muslos haciendo que mi respiración diera un giro inesperado, Sus manos eran frías. Lamió mi entrada haciéndome estremecer y gemir de placer. _

_Nunca antes había disfrutado el proceso tanto como ahora, él se encargaba de lamerme y acariciar mientras dilataba mi entrada haciendo que el dolor que pudiera haber sentido se fuera a un camino del cual no tiene retorno. Sentí lagrimas salir de mis ojos, solo por placer. Me encontraba tendido en su cama con las piernas abiertas y los puños cerrados, y el sobre de mí abriéndose paso por aquel lugar del cual luego se hizo poseedor. Pues en cuanto el noto que mi respiración era ya completamente discontinua y aquel lugar estaba listo se introdujo en el haciendo que ambos soltáramos un gemido reprimido que adorno el ambiente de aquel cuarto donde la temperatura había subido a niveles inalcanzables._

_Pude ver su expresión excitada al tiempo que lamías sus dedos de una forma cautivadora, sentí la necesidad de que me hiciera suyo, la respiración se había convertido en jadeos llenos de deseo, solo por él, por verlo, sentirlo, probarlo…_

_Sentí la humedad goteando de mi parte delantera que fue atendida por sus manos. A pesar de que él no había estado con otro hombre, me hacia disfrutar tanto, pues sus manos me masturbaban rítmicamente al tiempo que, su hombría penetro en mi ser, arquee mi espalda en un impulso de placer desenfrenado. El ya estaba dentro de mi… entonces sentí su mirada sobre mi rostro, en ese instante me di cuenta que todo el tiempo estuvo al tanto de mi expresión, quería saber cómo me sentía. Subió su mano y acaricio mi rostro, deslizando su dedo índice por mi mejilla quitando una lágrima que aun tenía en mi rostro. Entonces sonreí… desde entonces no podía dejar de sonreír… él se preocupaba por mí._

_El vaivén era ligero y a pesar de eso las estocadas profundas y excitantes; placenteras a pesar de la velocidad tan lenta que lleva penetración tras penetración. El me cuidaba, pero tenía miedo de que él no se sintiera tanto placer como él me estaba haciendo sentir a mí, iba lento solo por mí. Poco a poco me levante aun con él sobre mi abrazándolo haciendo esa penetración más profunda, entonces lo escuche gemir aun más fuerte y me sentí feliz. Di la vuelta y poco a poco El quedo tendido en la cama y yo sobre de él guiando el ritmo, entonces me apresuré, subía y bajaba sobre su hombría a un ritmo enloquecedor, ahora quería que el disfrutara tanto como lo hacía. Y lo logré en el momento preciso; pues sentí como tocamos el punto de placer dentro de mi haciendo que mi interior se contrajera de necesidad al llegar al clímax me corrí sobre su abdomen y el dentro mi. _

_Me levante suavemente de él haciendo que su semilla y la mía se regara por nuestros cuerpos. Me sentía cansado y feliz, satisfecho y completamente pleno. Nunca creí volverme a sentir así. Me acomode en su cama justo a un lado de él, casi pidiéndole permiso para acercarme. Para mi sorpresa el se acomodo el mí, nos abrazamos fuertemente. Una vez más busqué sus labios dándole el más tranquilo beso. Cerré los ojos y dormí al tiempo que acariciaba sus largos cabellos entreteniéndome al sentir la sedosidad entre mis dedos._

_Dormí un poco y él también hasta que noté que el encanto ya no podría durar más. El cuento de hadas se había acabado… Hao me esperaba. Ojala y nunca me hubiera ido de su casa. Aun así tengo una deuda pendiente con Hao… _

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura, una vez más sentí miedo, trate de alejarme huir; pero las heridas de mi cuerpo no me dejaban moverme apenas entre abrí los ojos y pude ver una cara conocida, apenas recobraba la conciencia vi unos ojos profundos y azules, un cabello rubio y una tez tan clara que casi era blanca… Fausto.

Me levantó del suelo, escuche la voz de Hao, pero no distinguí muy bien lo que decía, luego él se acerco a mi cara y escuché como, a pesar de su susurro, dijo "no hagas nada estúpido". Luego de eso sentí sus labios sobre los míos me besaba y le correspondí. Entendí lo que sucedía…él había venido por mí. Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos completamente y note la situación. Estábamos en la "recepción".

-¿Cuánto quieres?- fue la neutra voz de Fausto. Me di cuenta que estaba sobre de él atado de manos.

-no está a la venta, si lo quieres tendrás que pagar él cada noche, cada día o cada que quieras follar con él- me sentí indignado, aplastado por la forma en que me usaban, después de todo no era más que una simple mercancía para Hao.

- te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cuánto quieres? Quiero exclusividad.- el cruzó los brazos y me dejó de lado. Note que estaba de mal humor, la vez que lo conocí parecía ser un persona muy amable ahora parecía ser todo lo contrarío.

-humm, de eso se trata… solo una pregunta ¿la exclusividad es para ti o para alguien más?- Hao rió y Fausto solo lo miró penetrantemente. Había dado en el clavo, hasta donde yo sabía Hao le había llamado a Ren, pero ahora él que se encontraba pagando por mi era el doctor, aquel que me había dicho que me alegara de Ren… debí de haberle hecho caso en ese instante.

-seré sincero, mi afición por los chicos va más allá de esto, si no es él buscare uno… tal vez hasta encuentre uno que sea gratis- le dijo mientras el doctor me acercó a él sentí dolor, los dos muy bien sabíamos que esto lo hacía por no perjudicar a Ren así que no dije nada. Entendí que esta persona quería mucho a Ren y por él era capaz de venir hasta aquí por mí.

-Esa no fue la pregunta… pero igual tengo dos hipótesis, o hay alguien por encima de ti… que sinceramente lo dudo, no hay muchos por encima del Doctor Fausto, o realmente eres un depravado- Hao rió de nuevo mientras examinada la situación, quería que este ambiente tenso terminara lo antes posible, sea para bien o para mal.

-piensa lo que quieras, solo vine por él y no me largare de aquí sin él.- luego de eso Fausto saco una chequera, fue entonces cuando Hao habló.

Tres millones de Euros- abrí los ojos de par en par y casi podía jurar que el doctor se sorprendió. Esa era una cantidad inalcanzable entonces intervine, eso era una abuso.

-Eso no es lo que te debo… - Le grite, pero Fausto me detuvo-

-deja de jugar, dime lo que quieres- el río sarcásticamente luego Hao sacó un cigarro y escuche atentamente lo que dijo

-sé que tienes contactos con los Tao… yo solo quiero que una entrada con Ren Tao… digamos que quiero un cita con él.- entonces enfurecí ese maldito Hao sabia que la persona con la que salía era Ren desde un principio… pero no podía hacer nada

Humm eso es imposible, yo no tengo contacto con él desde hace más de tres años. El no tiene nada que ver en esto… tiene una esposa y un hijo, jamás habría un forma en que alguien como él se relacione con alguien de tu clase. – tal vez eso era todo… Hao se acerco a mí, aun no podía defenderme pues tenía las manos atadas y el dolor en mi cuerpo era insoportable.

Enserio… ¿tú crees eso? ¿por qué no le preguntamos al Usui?- Puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza haciendo una falsa caricia, entonces me tomo del cabello y alzó mi rostro, Fausto enseguida lo empujó.

-te dije que no le vuelvas a poner una mano encima.- Hao se incorporó después de que lo empujaron pero no podía hacer nada más. Hao tenía esa mirada. Aquella con la que mataba gente… aquella mirada sin escrúpulo alguno. Me puse dócilmente de pié y me interpuse en el camino

-agradezco su esfuerzo, pero me quedare con Hao… yo cumpliré con lo que le debo- al fin quedo satisfecho Hao, solo era eso… no podía mantenerme el pie, Fausto no se veía nada feliz.

-¿donde quedo el amor que le tenias a esta persona horito?- fue su pregunta, antes de sentir como se acerco a mi rostro, sentí que dolía… era la primera vez que habían golpeado mi rostro.

-jamás involucraría a otras personas- cerré lo ojos al ver que me daría un golpe pero para mi supresa el golpe nunca llegó.

Al que quieres es a mí…- abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz, era él… Ren.

¡Ren! idiota- escuche como le dijo Fausto, al fin su parsimonia terminó.

Mira quien se apareció- Hao ensancho su mirada, por otro lado Ren ni siquiera se me acercó, podía ver la furia en sus ojos aun así le grité.

Ren ¡por qué!- me dirigí hacia él, fui directo a él antes de dar unos pasos y casi caer, el me tomo por la cintura evitando que cayera, aspire su aroma y sentí su calidez de nuevo. Sin embargo a él no parecía importarle el hecho de que yo estuviera en sus brazos.

¿Qué es lo quieres conmigo? pero te advierto, yo valgo mucho más que cualquiera de tus mujerzuelas, incluso más que este idiota.- ese era Ren, tenía la misma actitud que cuando estuvimos esa entrevista, tan altanero, pero me gustaba.

Humm, justo lo que esperaba de ti, Tao Ren- Hao se acerco a él, e intentó tocarlo pero él simplemente me soltó para evitar que Hao pasara sus manos cerca agarrándolo fuertemente de la muñeca.

¿cuánto te debe este imbécil?- preguntó con fuerza, antes de soltar a Hao.

No mucho, solo la cuenta de un hospital de su amada novia; que él mató, la cuenta del funeral y mantenerlo desde entonces…- sus palabras penetraron como hielo en mi ser, le dijo a Ren porque estaba a su servicio. Yo no era más un asesino que mató a una dulce niña.

Con esto es suficiente…- Ren ni se inmutó, parecía que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo mi pasado, solo pagó.

Claro, pero aun queda una deuda… y esa deuda la pagaras tú.- justó cuando pensé que todo había acabado… Hao lo quería a él.

Ja, ya te lo dije yo valgo mucho más que él, la equivalencia no está cubierta- Ren entendió lo que quería, y solo se rió.

-te daré mi silencio, jamás diré que tu, Ren Tao, Hijo de En anda revolcándose con un prostituto de tercera… jamás de acercaré a tu esposa, o a tú pequeño hijo- abrí los ojos de par en par, eso era una de las cosas que más me preocupaban… su vida, su esposa… y sobre todo su hijo que nada tenía que ver con esto. No se lo merecían y todo era mi culpa.

¿Qué es lo que logras con eso?- por otro lado Ren parecía estar negociando, no podía creer que hasta este asunto lo tomara como un vil negocio… en momentos como estos me hacía pensar que yo no era más que un negocio para él, aun así tenía la esperanza de que él me quisiera, después de todo había venido hasta aquí por mí.

Solo el placer y la dicha propia… vanagloriarme con el hecho de que folle con Ren Tao, dime cuantos pueden decir eso a parte de tu esposita y tu noviecito… además tal vez hasta te guste más como te la meto yo y te olvides del azulito- Ren solo rio mientras yo sentía como me carcomía por dentro, ese maldito Hao, quería acostarse con Ren, solo por molestarme a mí. Solo por orgullo… solo por el placer de hacer de sentir al todo poderoso Ren tao debajo de él…

Bastardo- Ren le contestó riendo, mientras solo apretaba los puños con fuerza, sentí como temblaba un poco… y le dije en silencio. Eso no lo iba permitir

Ren… - solté en un suspiro, lo miré dándole a entender que no lo hiciera, primero muerto a permitir que Ren hiciera eso.

-Dime la hora y el lugar… cumpliré con tu trato- me quede estático, ¿por qué hacia eso? Si él nunca antes había estado con otro hombre… ni siquiera yo me había atrevido a tocar a Ren de esa forma. ¡por qué!

-Perfecto, tenemos una cita- Hao se veía más que complacido mientras observé la cara de molestia de Fausto, ese hombre me miraba con un profundo odio y lo entendía, yo mismo me odiaba.

Ren se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel lugar, tomándome de la mano y jalándome de ahí; Fausto lo secundo, apenas podía caminar. Me sentía la peor escoria del mundo, lo que comenzó con un encuentro casual había terminado de la peor forma.

Su auto estaba estacionado frente del lugar, me llamó la atención que el reluciente auto tenía un golpe y el vidrio roto, había chocado, solo entonces me percate que Ren tenía una herida en parte derecha de la frente. Seguramente por mi culpa. Ren me abrió la puerta sin dirigirme la mirada, justo entonces el doctor se puso frente a mí y Ren. Alzó su mano de forma estrepitosa, cerré los ojos casi por inercia creí que me golpearía, sin embargo escuche el golpe, pero no sentí nada.

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que el doctor había propinado de reverenda bofetada Ren haciendo que un hilo de sangre resbalara por la comisura izquierda de sus labios

-Esto es lo que siempre temí…- fue lo que dijo el doctor, mientras Ren solo miraba hacia el piso, nunca en mi vida me imagine verlo así, no me imaginé que el doctor fuera tan importante como para que golpeara a Ren y una vez más, por mi culpa.

-Deja de lamentarte… -Ren alzó el rostro y se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano, siguió sin mirarme y solo sonrió de lado.

-ayúdalo quieres- luego literalmente le ordeno al rubio mientras me señalaba. Subimos al auto el doctor y yo atrás mientras el conducía. Me estaba matando el hecho de que Ren no me hubiera dirigido una solo palabra.

-Sabes bien porque fue eso ¿verdad?- le doctor miró a Ren quien por lo visto no tenia las más mínimas intenciones en ayudarme, y la verdad lo entendía… para mi estaba mejor así que me dejaran… morir.

-Solo ayúdalo, esta será la última vez que te lo pido – Ren casi le gritó, el doctor suspiró

Ren… ese tipo es peligroso- tenía razón, Hao era de lo peor, no podía, no quería que Ren y el se acostaran, eso jamás

-No, no te lo voy a permitir…- le dije consternado, el detuvo el auto, habíamos llegado a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta del auto donde yo me encontraba y después de mucho tiempo me vio directamente a los ojos, no pude interpretar su mirada, ya no se veía molesto. Acaricio mi rostro pasando sus dedos fríos por mi mejilla que aun dolía, hice una mueca de dolor, pude ver como negó con la cabeza. Luego paso sus manos por mi cabello y al fin pude ver cómo me diría algo… al fin me iba a dirigir la palabra.

-Descansa quieres- fue todo lo que dijo, pero con eso bastaba. No podía pedir nada más… busque su mano y me talle un poco cerré los ojos, el dolor, el cansancio físico y emocional me tenían al borde del colapso sin embargo al sentír sus manos por mi rostro pude seguir… de nuevo todo estaba oscuro… al menos ya estaba con él.

_La próxima noche también te estaré esperando…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Advertencias: mal vocabulario, y les diría que no quiero menores de edad aquí...pero se resisten así que me resigno… t-t luego no digan k uno los pervierte...**_

_**Por sus reviews ¡Gracias!**_

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 9**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo, complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

N**ovena noche**

Descansaba en el sofá, no podía dejar de suspirar. Fausto solo me veía molesto, después de todo eran las 4 de la madrugada y tenía que pararse temprano. Respiró hondo y luego solo se acercó a mí. Ya había pasado su coraje. Alzó mi cara sin cruzar ni una palabra conmigo, tomo antiséptico y me curó de nuevo la herida que tenía en la frente. Fruncí el ceño un poco por la molestia y el ardor punzante que se entendía en mi frente. Luego de eso recibí con su dedo incide un golpe ahí mismo. Ese era su desquite.

Después de todo tiene muchas razones para estar molesto. Salí de mi casa, tomé el auto para ir directamente con el susodicho Hao; estaba cegado de furia. Si hubiera llegando así no sé qué hubiera pasado. Al menos debo agradecer a Jeanne. Ella debió de llamarle a Fausto, quien no tardó mucho para encontrarme "En la zona de tolerancia" lo vi pero no me detuve. Con su auto me orillo a detenerme pero; no lo hice, solo logre chocar contra una barda. Al fin me detuve.

Tal vez perdí el conocimiento lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba frente a mí, me intenté levantar e ir tras el idiota de pelo azul. Fausto lo entendió. Sabía por qué estaba así, me conocía demasiado bien. Recuerdo que me dijo que no saliera, que él lo iba a arreglar, luego preguntó su nombre, y antes de salir se encargó de darme una buena dosis de sedante… para que no interviniera.

Para su mala suerte, era tan precavido que me dejó una dosis tan baja que no duro lo suficiente. Apenas me pude poner en pie fui hacia aquel lugar, un poco mareado y con nauseas. Poco me importo. No podía dejar al imbécil de Horo – Horo, simplemente no podía. Cuando lo vi la furia en mi creció, por suerte estaba un bajo el efecto del sedante y no hice nada más que hablar e ir tras él. No podía moverme mucho. Aun así estaba completamente consciente de lo que hice. Genial ahora tengo una "cita" con el prostituto ese.

-Ren, descasa- al fin estaba de nuevo, de buen humor el doctor. Se sentó en el sillón y tomo sus cosas.

-si lo haré- le dije mientras puse mi mano en la sien, debo de admitir, me dolía bastante.

Se dirigió justo a la salida y se fue, para mi sorpresa sin azotar la puerta. A ese instante no pude más que reír. ¡Era el colmo! Yo nunca me imagine caer en una situación tan paradójica como esta. Por amor a los dioses; si es que existen, yo no era el tipo de personas que sintieran compasión por otras, como para ir a salvar a un estúpido peli azul.

Si quería una mujer tenía una y una muy bien dada, de eso no me quejaba, tenía un hijo, una vida, dinero. Era perfecto. ¡Por qué demonios me había tenido que revolcar con un maldito prostituto!

A este punto de la vida me solo puedo reír, en definitiva nadie puede tener toda en esta puta vida. Y a mí, para colmo me toco ser bisexual. Porque si he de admitirlo. Siempre he tenido esa preferencia y al menos hasta ahora no me había incomodado.

Todo sería más fácil si ese sujeto no lo hubiera conocido de una forma tan conveniente, tal vez si solo lo hubiera contratado seria una simple diversión. Pero no.

Tuvimos un simple encuentro casual, en el cual quede totalmente a su merced. Estoy enamorado.

Ahora solo tengo que solucionar dichoso asunto, matar a Hao, si sería buena idea. De no se por el hecho de que prometí nunca más matar a alguien. Desde aquella vez que esa chica murió prometí que nadie moriría por mi culpa. No por una imprudencia y solo por mí. Porque esto era por mí, ¡por mi orgullo!...

Era el colmo, el dinero a ese hombre no le importaba realmente, era obvio, tenía todo lo necesario, el y yo teníamos mucho en común, hacíamos lo que queríamos y pasábamos por encima de quien sea para lograr nuestros objetivos. Pero igual a este punto del dichoso encuentro con el cabeza de aserrín poco importa.

Entonces por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer, es ira a su habitación a ver si sigue vivo. Mentira, solo lo quiero ver dormir y casi desnudo. Al menos el placer de ver su cuerpo debe animarme mi aplastado ego. Me lo debe después de todo.

Estaba como lo suponía durmiendo, con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y por los quejidos que hacía, a pesar del sedante estaba pasándola bastante mal.

El tiene la culpa, que clase de idiota se deja golpear, cualquier otro hubiera huido, o simplemente no me hubiera rechazado cuando le pedí que se quedara justo aquí, en esta cama. En el lugar donde yo podría tomar posesión de el cuándo y cuanto quisiera. Después de todo yo no era tan malo, le daría todo. Es una pena que rechazó mi oferta.

Su rostro esta lastimado tiene una herida profunda en el pómulo derecho y el labio inferior abierto. Me compadecí, su cara nunca la había visto golpeada, y aun si no perdía el encanto. Acaricie su suave piel, me dé daba pena ajena. No era nada más que un infeliz, un cualquiera, nada a comparación de mí, pero sin duda. Él para mí valía más que cualquier cosa, tal vez solo Men le superaba.

Entonces lo pensé, Men… debió de asustarse cuando salí, era un pequeño muy astuto con su apenas año y su medio, todo lo que yo era. El no se merecía tener a un padre como yo. Era tan perfecto parece que había heredado lo mejor de Jeanne y de mi. Por él y solamente por él esto no podía continuar. Cumpliría mi deuda y después de eso…

Por mucho que me doliera, tenía que deshacerme del estúpido peli azul. Estas situaciones no estaban acordes con mi estilo de vida.

-Ren… - susurró él, supongo que ya está un poco consiente, ya pasaron algunas horas, después de todo solo divagando en mi mente olvide el correr del tiempo. Ha amanecido.

-humm- le digo casi en susurro mientras permanecí sentado en mi cama y le quité un poco de cabello de su cara. Abrió sus ojos azul profundo me miró unos segundos y en seguida desvió la mirada, tan triste como nunca antes la había visto.

- - luego solo de volteó y se quejó un poco por el dolor, las palabras en estos instantes ya no valían nada, que me podía decir.

- te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te recuperes, ¿tiene amigos no?… una vez me platicaste de un tal Yoh- le pronuncie mientras le di la espalda y miré hacia otro lado, no quería verlo a los ojos, después de todo ya había tomado una decisión que estaba carcomiendo por dentro, no podía verlo si lo hacía tal vez nunca me separe de él.

-yo… no- escuche levemente su voz que salía, de nuevo llevando la contraria, el nunca va a aprender, nunca lo hará. Por eso siempre discutíamos, porque me lleva la contraria. Y adoro que haga eso. Nadie más se atreve.

-no te estoy preguntando, vas a llamar a ese sujeto, para que cuide de ti hasta que estés mejor le daré las llaves de este lugar- le sentencie para que luego levantarme de la cama eso era todo me iba de no ser, porque me tomó del saco y me detuvo con sus pocas fuerzas

- pero yo, no tienes que hacer esto… Ren... no quiero, no lo acepto. Esta vez me dijo con una voz más fuerte, no quería verlo pero imaginaba su cara, su molestia y su ira.

-ya te lo dije, no te estoy preguntando tu opinión, yo ya pague por ti… eres mío y harás todo lo que pida- entonces lo hice aun lado casi quitando de su lado, no podía ser de otra manera, a este punto ya no.

-pero tú no puedes, no te voy a permitir que te acuestes con Hao- él se levantó y me abrazó por la espalda… ¿por qué lo hacía?, me dolía tanto como a él, la diferencia. Yo nunca mostraba cuanto me dolía algo. El era la primera persona que yo había amado, con la única que me había acostado no solo por placer, sino por amor, por sentirlo, por querer estar a su lado. No podía mostrarme así, no quería acabar llorando a su lado explicándole que no podía estar a su lado.

-eres idiota verdad, tú eres de mi propiedad, no eres más que mi perro, tú no tienes derecho a opinar- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo demasiado, era las frases que tenia para la vida cotidiana, frías y crueles. Sentí como me soltó y de dejo caer de rodillas.

-eres un maldito Ren- dijo entre dientes, tenía razón… lo era sonreí un poco y me di la vuelta, su voz quebrada era demasiado… estaba llorando. De nuevo. Solo pude ponerme de rodillas junto a él mirándolo con rabia ¡era su culpa!

-si te hubieras quedado aquí esto no hubiera pasado, no te das cuenta, este dolor esta situación la causaste tu, yo jamás hubiera permitido que te hicieran daño- justo cuando termine, la frase ya estábamos uno abrazado del otro… no podía ser posible no podía alejarme de él.

-Ren yo- dijo bajito al oído, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-es lo último que haré por ti- le confesé esta vez. Abrazándolo aún más. -en cuanto yo dé por hecho que estas recuperado y solo hasta entonces te quedaras, después de eso… olvídate de mi.

-Ren- sus palabras ya no salieron mas su abrazo solo era limitado por las heridas que tenia y sus sollozos escondidos en mi hombro, se dio cuenta de mis palabras, hasta aquí había llegado el jueguito del amante.

-iré a casa, llama a Yoh usa el teléfono de mi casa y esta tarjeta para pedir comida y lo que te haga falta- fue todo me levanté y lo dejé ahí

- yo – escuche lo que dijo pero tenía razón no podía dejarlo no todavía

-vendré mas tarde, no hagas nada estúpido… por favor- le dije antes de salir… por favor, esas palabras no recuerdo haberlas usado, luego de eso salí de la habitación para dirigirme a mi casa, con Men, con mi esposa. Mi familia.

o-ooo-o-o-o

Esta chikito el cap, pero me gusto tal y como esta, lo confieso, no iba a actualizar hasta los 80 reviews muaja

Pero bueno fui buena, este Cap. es importante, ya que a partir de aquí, muchas cosas que andaban sueltas quedaran puestas. Jojojo

La mejor parte esta por venir según yo, bueno espero su opinión.

Nos vemos pronto lo prometo!!!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Advertencias: mal vocabulario, y les diría que no quiero menores de edad aquí...pero se resisten así que me resigno… t-t luego no digan k uno los pervierte...**_

_**Por sus reviews ¡Gracias!**_

_**Cap. dedicado a Aless mi niño lindo **_

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 10**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo, complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

_**Décima **_**noche**

Mi estomago sonó, que paradojito; tenía hambre. Y no podía mover ni un dedo. Me dolía cada pequeño milímetro de mi cuerpo, poco faltaba para decir que el cabello me dolía. No sabía que era peor, el dolor en el pecho por causa de Ren, el dolor en mi cuerpo… o que me moría de hambre. Bueno eso último no cuenta pero al menos me divierto burlándome de mí. Si no lo hago acabaría por suicidarme.

No quiero eso. Al menos no ahora que estoy bajo este techo, solo sería más problemático. Quiero llorar pero mis ojos están secos. Solo me queda obedecer. Tomar el maldito teléfono y llamar.

¿Por qué no lo he hecho? Simple, porque cuando lo haga todo empezará, me separaré de él, tal vez nunca más lo vea y llevaré por siempre el peso en mi mente y en mi cuerpo de que Ren... por mi culpa, se entregará a alguien más. Se tiene que entregar a Hao.

Suspiré hondo con el dolor de las costillas, rodé por la cama, creyendo que dolería menos, grave error.

Me encogí por el dolor, hasta que retrocedió levemente y al fin tomé el teléfono. Dio dos quizá tres tonos monótonos hasta que escuché una voz cálida, me sentí seguro. Solo con escuchar esa dulce voz. Ese niño solo lo había visto una vez pero lo conocía muy bien por Yoh.

-Hola ¿me podrías comunicar con Yoh?- le dije avergonzado, después de todo no era bueno que alguien como yo le hablara a un niño "bien" como él. Hanna Asakura era el prototipo de niño perfecto, así como Yoh y Anna… eran la familia perfecta, se amaban no había duda.

-¿De parte de quién?- preguntó curioso, pues supongo mi voz sonaba un tanto extraña, no quería que se enterara, no quería corromper a ese niño con mi sola presencia, aun así me resigne a decirle quien era, mentirle a él no era un bueno.

-de Horokeu Usui- le dije para luego escuchar un grito.

-waaa, ¿enserio? mi papá siempre me habla de ti, me dijo que eres buenísimo en el snow board y que ganaste muchos trofeos – dijo animado entonces sonreí, nunca me imagine que el supiera algo de mí, de mi pasado, de cuando yo era feliz. Escuché un gran grito "Yoh, es el tío Horo-Horo"-ya viene mi papá, espero conocerlo pronto.- luego de eso escuché la voz de Yoh- "ve a tu cuarto, es importante"

-¿Horo, estas bien?- escuche su voz totalmente preocupada, después de todo. Esta era la segunda vez en toda mi vida que le llamaba a su casa.

-No lo sé… sabes muero de hambre- le dije enseguida, no lo quería preocupar soné lo más divertido que pude, sin duda era un mentiroso.

-¿Dónde estás?- su voz se relajó, aunque supongo que él sabe que miento, es un juego tonto. Yo finjo que no tengo nada y el finge que me cree.

-¿Recuerdas los edificios de la quinta avenida?, pues en el tercero o el cuarto, no lo sé hay una maceta rara con un pino en forma de venado es el quinto piso, está abierto- volví a bromear, pero al parecer no le pareció divertido, ya no podía seguir consiente, el dolor me estaba matando así que terminaría la plática ahí mismo.

-yo la buscaré… Horo… - luego de eso colgué, llegué a la cama e intente dormir…

Soñar, me gustaría… en ella su voz dulce y su sonrisa.

_Ella era del tipo alegre. La primera vez que la vi, lo debo de admitir, no me agrado. Me llamaba a cada momento en el salón de clases y gritaba ¡Horo-Horo!, odiaba que hiciera eso. Todos se burlaban de mí_

_Huía de ella hasta el día que un grupo de bravucones me buscó pelea, todo porque mi familia era rara. Pretextos infantiles para buscar pelea._

_Me tiraron al piso de un solo empujón, yo solo los miré con ira e iba a pelear hasta que ella llegó. Se puso frente a ellos y les dijo que ellos eran más raros y para colmo, poco hombres por pelear cuatro contra uno._

_Les hizo una mueca con lo que sonreí. Era valiente hasta cierto punto. Ellos no se vieron nada felices e iban tras ella también. Grito como lo que era. Una niñita. Me tomó de la mano y corrió conmigo, corrió y corrió hasta que los dejamos atrás. Nunca antes me había reído tanto al verla caer al pasto de espalda y decir "te salve"._

_Desde ese día salíamos juntos, íbamos juntos a los torneos de Snow board, me animaba cuando yo competía, siempre estuvo ahí. No me di cuenta hasta que punto compartí mi vida con ella pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, tomados de la mano. Su nombre era Kurobe Tamiko, yo le decía Damuko, la niña del dique, ya que ahí nos hicimos amigos._

_Después de unos años me di cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, quería estar toda mi vida con su dulce sonrisa, le pedí que se quedara conmigo. Teníamos apenas 17 años. Mis padres y los suyos lo prohibieron, más cuando supimos que su familia iba a comprar todo el territorio y desalojarían a mi pueblo._

_Yo sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero no podía verla. Decidí irme y llevarla conmigo. Sin preguntarle toque su ventana en su gran casa, la cual ya la tenía medida. Pues siempre iba por ella hasta ese balcón. Toque su ventana mientras sonreí lo más que pude y le dije que llevara lo más importante. Solo suspiró. Ella sabía que no era correcto, que eso no debíamos hacerlo. Aun así no me dijo que no. Se fue conmigo y ambos huimos de casa._

_Fueron los días más felices de mi vida. No teníamos mucho, y solo vivíamos con el dinero de uno que otro torneo que ganaba, no nos quejábamos. Ella daba clases a niños. Vivíamos felices. Aunque sabía que ella extrañaba a su familia. La quería. La amaba. Por mi culpa murió lejos de su familia, le arrebate la vida tal vez su felicidad por querer la mía. Por querer tenerla conmigo._

_En esos tiempos conocí a Yoh y su hermano, en una pequeña competencia poco antes de ella muriera. Cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado Hao se acerco a mí. Con una sonrisa me hizo ver lo que había pasado, me dijo de mi error. Dijo que él me iba a ayudar. Si lo hizo. Se encargo de cada uno de los gastos mientras yo me la pasé encerrado en una pequeña habitación y bajo una profunda depresión. No supe lo que paso. Solo vi su tumba y me tire a llorar ahí cinco días después del entierro._

_Cuando Yoh me buscó para que no creyera en Hao y que siguiera adelante ya no me importaba, no eran nada para mí esas palabras. La verdad es que, seguí el camino de Hao para castigarme. Ese era mi merecido. Esperaba que con el dolor en mi cuerpo pudiera borrar el daño en ella. Por eso cuando me dijo que tenía pagar por cada cosa que hizo por mí. Le dije que sí. Por eso cuando me dijo que tenía que acostarme con otra mujer, le dije que si, aunque después de eso llore como un niño después por haber traicionado a Damuko. Nunca lo había hecho con ella. Nuestro amor era tan puro. Lo había hecho con una desconocida. Cuando Hao me dijo que lo hiciera con un tipo, igual lo hice… cuando Hao me dijo que yo tenía que estar debajo de otro tipo, también lo hice aunque con ello rompí el ultimo pedazo de dignidad que tenía. _

-Horo, te traje algo de comida- escuche un voz que me sacó de este falso espejismo. Vi su rostro y su sonrisa. Aunque el rostro de Yoh y Hao eran iguales nunca los había confundido, sus gestos los hacían completamente diferentes.

-Yoh… gracias- le sonreí y vi una caja con un almuerzo. Reí. Sin duda hecho por él. Había probado su comida unas cuantas veces y era buena, mucho. El me miraba mientras comía con un poco de dificultad. Luego cambio su rostro. Lo vi molesto.

-No te ves bien, fue Hao de nuevo… Horo deja esto ya- me dijo mientras tomo mi cara y vio las heridas que tenia- él es mi hermano, pero sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo con él. No sé cómo deje que él te persuadirá para seguir este camino, no es tu culpa basta, no quiero verte así- me grito, sus palabras salían de sus labios con furia resignada y sobre todo preocupación.

-Ya lo deje… - entonces lo entendí ya había acabado, después de todo. No tenía de que preocuparse. Gracias a Ren ya no era de Hao y ahora llevaría un peso más en mi pecho. Entonces sentí de nuevo las lágrimas de mis ojos. Ya no tenía hambre, jeje que ironía. Ya podía llorar. El solo abrió sus brazos y me reconforto. Era la primera vez que estaba en los brazos de otro chico y solo era para sentir su amistad reconfortante- lo amo Yoh, lo quiero y él me va a dejar, el va pagar la deuda que tengo con Hao… el se vendió por mí y yo lo amo y después me va a dejar- lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con desesperación. De nuevo estaba haciéndole daño a alguien que amaba, y me dolía tanto. Si no me hubiera enamorado de nuevo. Todo era mi culpa.

-Horo está bien, te prometo que todo va a estar bien… veras como lo vamos a solucionar, yo estaré contigo- me abrazo tan gentilmente hasta que me canse de llorar por sentir una culpa que me carcomía. Sus palabras, de nuevo, como hace muchos años no tenían ya ningún sentido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Rogarle a Hao, evitar que Ren fuera, decir algo… no podía; ni tampoco esperar que Ren se quedara conmigo. Tenía una familia y por mi culpa se estaba alejando de ella. Yo era de lo peor.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba yo solo sollozaba un poco más o un poco menos, no había diferencia. Yoh se encargo de cambiarme las vendas, pues algunas ya empezaban a mancharse con el líquido caliente y rojo que, me sorprende, aún salía de mi cuerpo.

Es vergonzoso que tengan que verme de forma tan deplorable, yo llorando. No como en el tiempo en el cual varias personas me admiraban y me veían deslizarme por la fría y blanca nieve. Ya no era no era ni una sombra de mi. Me avergonzaban las marcas en mi piel. Me avergonzaba de mí.

-él te ama- su voz me descolocó, lo miré a los ojos con duda, no entendía por que lo decía. No era como si a mí me importara. Sabia de alguna forma que yo era algo para Ren. Sabía que al menos disfrutó conmigo en la cama… por algo me había comprado, atracción tal vez. Y orgullo para alejarme de Hao, porque así era él.

-Anna me ha dicho cosas de él, muchos me dicen que él es de lo peor, pero creo que es una buena persona. Sé que no hace nada sin saber desde un principio que saldrá ganado, también se que nunca se rinde- lo miré interesado, no sabia por que decía eso… no sabía que Yoh supiera tanto de él- también supe que no tuvo una infancia nada fácil y a pesar de eso nunca se ha rendido, dicen por ahí que por su culpa murió la esposa de un doctor. Pero a pesar de todo nunca se ha rendido. - entonces lo miré aun más interesado, ¿por qué él sabía tanto? Además Ren, no era del tipo que matara gente.

- el no de ese tipo, es arrogante un desgraciado… pero no un asesino- le dije mientras desvié mi mirada a otro lado.

-a veces la gente culpa a las personas injustificadamente, o se culpan a sí mismos… como tu Horo, la diferencia es que él no se rinde y lo más importante, esa persona te ama.- bufé un poco no entendía que tenía que ver

-el está dando todo por ti, te das cuenta… lanzo una moneda al aire sabiendo que tal vez perdería, solo por ti. El Ren Tao que conozco no hace eso, no lo haría. No está en su naturaleza- me sonrió, entonces me sentí culpable, tenía razón el estaba perdiendo, y si Yoh tenía razón y me amaba lo mejor era separarnos. No podía hacerle más daño.

… al menos esta noche podría hablar con él.

o-o-o-o

**nyaa al fin otro lindo capitulito.. Lo ven no tarde tanto esta vez jajajaja así k lean con amor el próximo capítulo es versión de Ren jajaja y Jeanne y Men harán su aparición triunfal.. jajaja así k no la odien ¬¬ o no hay fic. Bueno me voy con mis príncipes jeje amo POT vean POt es tan yaoizable!!**

**Pd.. cada review k mandan va directo a la sociedad protectora de escritoras locas que no kieren actualizar únete a la causa y deja un review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Este es el penúltimo capítulo así que dejo mis agradecimientos, cualquier duda, cometario sugerencia, petición y lo que quieran (menos tomatazos) estaré muy contenta de leerlo; por otro lado les agradezco de antemano por seguirme a : **_

_**Aerumna, atashi-hime, isa-yop, JayK89, jen tao, , kodoku okami, kuchiki hiwatari, mitsuki-chan, puppi25nov, reikaida, ruroni kai, sanjixzoro-fan, tamao nishan, thelysifi, tsukyaoi. Ya que sé que me leen jaja aunque muchos no me han dejado review ¬¬ **_

_**Y a Strawberryflavor, Arisu Madhatter, omy-loli, Patrick- a´sakura, ritzud alid, rumplestiltskiin, silphay, Tao mey-neko evil. Por k me tienen como historia favorita**_

_**A Tamao mi hermosa hija, a Aless que también estuvo por aki n.n**_

_**Y a todos aquellos que dejaron un review y no están registrados aquí y no les contesté **_

_**Por poner esta historia que tanto quiero, en sus favoritos o poner una alerta, tan solo por pasarse por aki y llegar a los chorrocientos mil hit´s etc, etc**_

_**Apenas me doy cuenta que tengo más lectores de los que creía jaja, bueno no llegamos a los 100 review´s pero soy feliz por todas las personitas que me ayudaron con su comentario por eso: **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Este fic es suyo **_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

**Capitulo 11**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo, complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

**Onceava noche**

Vi aquel Lincon blanco del año ahí. Tenía que estar justamente estacionado en mí lugar. Pero claro, ese hombre siempre había procurado, de alguna u otra forma molestarme. Tuve que buscar otro lugar para estacionar mi mustang. Justo lo que faltaba, después de pasar una noche sin dormir y tener que llegar con una molesta Jeanne; tenía que toparme con la cara de ese rubio desabrido.

Era de esperarse, que Jeanne le llamara. Después de todo, fui yo quien salió de mi casa estrellando un celular contra una pared que, nada tenía de culpa, por mi mal humor. Es una pena que la señora Tao me viera en un estado de furia no controlable.

Al menos ya estoy listo para su sermón. Después de subir al elevador mientras aguantaba esa molesta musiquita para así entrar a mi casa en el décimo piso, iba a poner la llave pero me detuve. Escuché la voz de Marco, como lo suponía.

Suspiré molesto, iba a entrar de no ser por que escuché una conversación muy peculiar, el rubio estaba descaradamente diciéndole a Jeanne que me dejara y que se fuera con él. ¡Perfecto! Ahora solo faltaba que mi mujer me fuera infiel y a decir vedad con la forma en que la he tratado no dudo que lo haga. Y si he de admitir, que ella me engañe lastima mi orgullo.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se escuchaba afligida, solo le dijo "sal de mi casa". Entonces entendí que ella lo había rechazado, y no de la forma gentil que se caracterizaba en, la dulce Jeanne.

Entonces entré. Cerré la puerta en un sonido seco; los miré. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de en medio mientras él estaba casi a la salida. Acomodó sus lentes luego me miró: su mirada filosa y desafiante se fijó en mí, luego solo sonrió.

-Lo sabemos todo- sentí mi cuerpo helado, pero mi expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo. Enseguida supe a lo que se refería. No por nada se había atrevido a decirle deliberadamente a Jeanne que se fuera con él.

-No sé de que hablas, pero sal de mi casa ahora mismo, no estoy de humor- le dije mientras caminé donde Jeanne, ahora ella era lo más importante. Después de todo en su cara se notaba aunque no tristeza, si desilusión. Parecía mirarme y no mirarme al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos eran cristalinos y a la vez fuertes.

-¡no te hagas el tonto Tao! Sé muy bien quien es el tal Horokeu Usui, apenas hoy lo confirmaron, desde que vi tu interés en ese sujeto ha sido investigado- Jeanne desvió la mirada, le creía. El había venido a decirle eso a ella. Después de todo solo era cuestión de tiempo. Marco nunca iba a dejar clavos sueltos en un asusto de interés como ese.

-Marco, no es un buen momento por favor ¿puedes salir? Lo que tú dices no es verdad y no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ti por difamación. Hasta donde yo sé Ren ha estado en casa conmigo todo el tiempo- ambos nos quedamos atónitos, ella me estaba defendiendo. Aun cuando sabía que había algo, ¡lo estaba haciendo! Marco me miró con odio y solo susurro cerca de mí un "no te la mereces", luego de eso salió de la casa.

No sabía exactamente que decirle, una excusa. No, eso simplemente no era una opción. ¿La verdad? Decirle en su cara que estaba metiéndome en la cama con un prostituto, no; esa era una opción.

Intenté hablar dos o tres veces pero las palabras simplemente no salieron. Me sentí acomplejado por ella, por primera vez en mi vida. Ella era más de lo que me imaginaba. Entonces solo la escuche suspirar.

-Sabía que yo no iba a ser lo suficiente para un Tao- sus palabras, me sorprendieron ¡qué quería decir con eso!, ¿que ella no era lo suficiente para mí? por dios lo era. Era más que cualquiera. Pero yo simplemente no la amaba.

- Jeanne- apenas alcance a decir, sentí el impulso de abrazarle. Pero mi orgullo no me dejo.

-No digas nada, Marco ya me hizo el favor de ponerme al tanto Ren- vi sus puños cerrados con fuerza, estaba molesta, pero pretendía no estarlo. ¿Que debía hacer?

-Voy a pretender que nada de esto paso, yo respaldare cualquier cosa. Pero ten bien claro Ren, no lo hago por ti, esto es por Men y por mí. Desde este momento no eres nada de mí- No podía dejar esto así, estaba sin palabras. Tenía que reaccionar.

-lo siento, yo…nunca te hubiera querido hacer daño- lo siento, solo eso, ella sonrio.

-te diría que no hay problema Ren, pero esta vez yo gané. Soy mejor persona que tú y con eso me basta.-

-Jeanne…- ella entró a la habitación y se puso ese hermoso camisón blanco y se acostó en la cama.

Decidí tomarme mi tiempo, me senté en el sillón con una única idea clara. Pensar. Hasta ahora mi vida no había tenido ningún sentido, había hecho todo lo que mi padre quiso. Había tenido problemas y muy graves, no lo iba a negar. Mi vida no era nada fácil, como todos lo pensaban. Desde pequeño tuve que arreglármela solo. Nunca fui lo que considera un niño querido. Solo recuerdo a Basón, mi maestro.

Una que otra visita de Jun, mi hermana, cuando salía del internado. Mi infancia no fue nada fácil, todos me molestaban. Por ser un Tao pequeño y hasta cierto punto endeble. Cuando crecí, y mi padre me "enseño" el arte de pasar por encima de quien sea para ser todo un "Tao". Tampoco fue fácil, y hasta cierto punto doloroso. Mi vida no era mía, era de él. Recuerdo muy bien lo importante que era para mí ser perfecto. Recuerdo que dejé de sentir y bloqueé todo sentimiento que pudiera salir de mí.

Hasta que conocí al doctor. Fausto fue la primera persona que estuvo a mi lado. Y que se preocupó por mí, aunque al principio solo fue un interés paciente –doctor, con el tiempo formamos una amistad que, por arranques de adolecía terminé enamorándome de él. Ahora creo que eso fue una simple idolatría porque él era más cercano a mí; tal vez yo solo buscaba un poco de afecto.

Cuando supe que el tenia una novia la odie, y no me encargue de ocultarlo. Hice cuanto pude para que ella se fuera de su lado. Deseaba que muriera, y una vez le dije en su cara y la de Fausto, cuanto la despreciaba.

Fausto solo me dijo que con esa actitud tan infantil lo único que lograba era que, él se alejara de mí. En ese momento no lo entendí pero decidí hacerle caso a Fausto, no quería que él me odiara. Ahora lo entiendo muy bien el significado de sus palabras. Ahora que siento lo que es el amor.

Eliza murió de todas formas, alguien supo que yo la odiaba sin saber el motivo y la mataron por "complacerme". Mis ojos, por primera vez en mi vida, mostraron arrepentimiento, yo no la había matado, yo no pedí que lo hicieran, sin embargo murió por mi culpa. Vi el dolor de Fausto, una tristeza que nunca se ha borrado de sus ojos, y aun así me perdonó.

Siguió a mi lado y pasamos todo juntos, aquel trago amargo que, aun siento en mi garganta de solo recordarlo. Aun así lo superé, unos piensan que fue fuerza yo creo que fue mi falta de sentimientos, ya que Fausto nunca fue él mismo.

Para mis 21 años conocí a Jeanne, la perfecta Jeanne. No lo negaré, me gustó. Su fortaleza, su altivez bien disimulada bajo una sonrisa caprichosa, sus modales bien impuestos y cordiales, pero sin mostrarse inferior ante nadie. Siempre me dio la impresión de ser perfecta. Lo tenía todo. Ella era como yo, buscaba sus ideales y salir adelante por ella misma. Tenía la misma imagen que tenía yo, sin embargo ella había sido amada por todos. Había crecido siendo protegida como si fuera lo más preciado que había. Alguna vez escuche que le tenían un tanto de lastima, ya que jamás supo lo que era una vida normal.

La corteje porque mi padre me lo pidió, poco le intereso al principio. Pero con el tiempo ella fue quien me llamó. Nuestras citas eran simples. Una cena, el teatro o la opera. Nos perdimos el interés cuando nos dimos cuenta que éramos iguales y al mismo tiempo completamente diferentes. Ya era muy tarde para separarnos. Para nuestras familias se había vuelto indispensable el casarnos. Así lo hicimos y de hecho vivimos bien. Ni ella ni yo nos quejamos, aunque Fausto no dejaba de decirle que había sido un error. Casarse sin sentir nada. Tal vez ella hubiera sido una gran amiga, claro si es que aun Tao se le permitiera tener amigos. Eso es un privilegio que en una clase como la mía no se permite. De no ser porque Fausto es mi doctor, tampoco podría y/o permitiría que se acercara a mí. Debo admitir el sexo fue muy bueno y descubrirlo con ella también lo fue. Luego me pidieron tener un heredero. El siguiente en la dinastía Tao.

Cuando nació Men, sentí cosas que jamás había sentido, cariño, ternura y hasta admiración, él era lo mejor de los dos. Decidí que no llevaría el mismo destino que yo tenía, por eso me alejé de mí familia o al menos lo intente. Viví para él. Decidí que Men no tendría el mismo destino que yo, aunque en mis hombros recayera una responsabilidad aun más grande.

En todo caso hasta ahora nunca hice nada por mí. Viví para la familia Tao, nunca intenté siquiera ser feliz. Solo cumplir con mi familia y después hacer feliz a Men. No me arrepiento, aun así tuve la necesidad de buscar un poco de placer y creo que de felicidad.

La encontré en él. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para mí. Por eso siento un nudo en la garganta. ¿Es acaso esto a lo que se le llama fracaso? Porque recuerdo muy bien la noche en la que conocí al vagabundo, al prostituto ese, a mi amante, al que amo, a Horokeu Usui. Esa noche que estaba lleno de frustración, aquella noche lluviosa que llevaba aquel paraguas que Jeanne me dio para no mojarme. Aquel día que había notado lo frustrante que era mi vida y que quedo calmada con la presencia de esa persona. Me fundí en sus ojos y me deje llevar, fui arrastrado a su mundo y caí con él.

El no quiso hacerme daño, lo sé. Lo golpes en su cuerpo lo demuestran, me gustaría saber más de él y su pasado. Ahora me es imposible, ya no puedo estar a su lado. Tampoco con Jeanne. Lo que puedo hacer ahora es pagar mis deuda con él y después, dedicarme a mi hijo y hacer de él una gran persona. Una persona que no cometa mis mismos errores.

-Ren… es mejor que descanses- su voz sonó suave, Jeanne se había levantado para ir por mí. Su voz estaba un tanto quebrada.

- ya voy- me levante del sillón y fui a nuestra cama, que quite el traje y apenas noté que tenía algunas manchas de sangre de Horokeu. Lo mejor era tomar un baño antes de dormir. Ahora que lo recordaba tampoco había comido nada. – Tomare un baño- le dije un tanto seco, mientras ella asintió.

- no has comido ¿verdad? Te calentaré algo- entonces me bañe, abrí la llave del agua caliente y mientras caía cada gota de agua caliente y resbalaba por mi cuerpo sentía como por mis ojos se resbalaban lágrimas, sin duda algo me dolía, pero tenía tan ocultos mis sentimientos aun para mi, que no sabía exactamente que sentía, ¡qué era lo que me dolía!, ¿mi orgullo? Tal vez, después de todo tenía que ofrecerle mi trasero a Hao, ¿que hubiera dañado a Jeanne? Si eso también me molestaba, pero lo que más me venía a la mente; lo que sentía como punzadas en el pecho solo de pensar era saber que nunca más vería a imbécil de pelos azules. Eso era lo que más me dolía.

Sollocé un poco, azote los puños contra la pared y respiré hondo. Esto lo superaría, aunque me doliera lo iba a superar. Lo tenía que hacer, y cumpliría mi promesa y sobre todo, me encargaría de que Horo siguiera una vida por otro lado feliz y lejos de Hao. Esas era mi decisión

-gracias por la cena- le dije en cuanto vi que tenía todo listo, me senté y ella frente a mí. Comí despacio, para prepárame lo que vendría.

-Jeanne, estaré para ti y sobre todo para Men, me dedicaré a ustedes, pero esta noche aun tengo algo que resolver- le dije mientras ellas solo sonrío. Luego se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al la habitación.

- recuerda que mañana a las 12 tenemos una junta de accionistas- ella parecía entender y hasta cierto punto comprender. Vio mi cara atormentada, entonces me tomó de la mano. – ten cuidado Ren, no se los detalles pero estás en mundo difícil, por favor cuida de ti… hazlo por Men.

-claro- fue mi respuesta, casi por inercia bese su frente, y ella no se negó a recibir ese afecto, fue la primera vez que sentí una clase de afecto bien intencionado hacia ella. Empecé a sentir cariño, un cariño que tal vez ella siempre había tenido por mi y que nunca había notado.

Tomé el teléfono la primera llamada, Lizerg Diethel. Aquel inversionista Ingles que simpatizo con Horokeu, sin duda el lo llevaría a Londres donde nadie lo iba conocer.

Era algo que solo yo podía hacer y hablar con él, con la verdad. Decirle que Horo había sido mi amante y que tenía que salir de este país. Que no quería verlo más.

El atendió, y suspiró y me afirmó que pasaría por él en tres días y lo llevaría con él. La siguiente llamada fue "a la luciérnaga roja" por Hao, hoy mismo pagaría por Horo, pagaría por él.

Ya había pagado dinero, pero claro ¡Horo- Horo valía mas que dinero! Y yo iba a pagar por él, sin duda lo haría, no porque quería decir que él era mío. Claro que no, lo hacía porque quería que él fuera libre y sobre todo, porque lo amaba y no iba a permitir que nadie más le hiciera nada, ni siquiera yo. por eso el tenia que separarse de mí.

Y eso se acabaría esta misma noche.

La próxima noche, también te estaré esperando…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Advertencias: un poco de mal vocabulario, ahora sí yaoi, las advertencias de siempre **_

_**Por sus reviews miles ¡Gracias!**_

_**¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?**_

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

_Chico guapo, con excelente cuerpo, complaciente e iniciado_

_No importa la preferencia sexual_

_¿Cuánto pagarías por mí?_

_Llamar: 771 11 5609 _

**Doceava noche**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba mareado aun así me puse de pie cuando escuché que la puerta del departamento se abrió, seguramente era él. Tenia que verlo, tal vez había cambiado de opinión y estar un rato más conmigo aunque solo fuera… más tiempo.

Di tres pasos tal vez cuatro, aun con el dolor en las costillas. No era él suspiré desilusionado; me sorprendí cuando vi de nuevo a aquel joven de pelo verde y sonrisa radiante, estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Entonces entendí, Ren tal vez me había vendido con él. Después de todo yo no era nada más que una mercancía, aunque, nunca me hubiera imaginado que ese joven se prestara. Después de todo no importa la clase "social" para ellos el deseo es el mismo. Aun así me dolía, y la verdad ya estaba harto de que cada cosa que pasara a mí alrededor terminara por dolerme. Ser vendido una vez más.

-Joven Usui, ¿se puede mover?- me dijo con una voz tenue, demasiado tranquila para mi gusto, no podía entender el sentido amable de sus palabras, se suponía que no debía ser así. El estilo hostil era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dije instintivamente a la defensiva, entonces solo sonrió y se acercó a mí, tal vez se dio cuenta que no podía moverme.

-Lamento la situación pero por su propio bien y el del señor Tao usted tendrá que venir conmigo, no se preocupe trabajara para mí- retrocedí, entendí enseguida que si debía irme con él seria a Londres, lejos de todo esto… lejos de Ren, para ser el cualquiera de ese chico que apenas conocía.

- yo no… no me iré de aquí- sentí miedo… quería huir, esto era todo, irme lejos y no volver a saber nada, ya no sabía nada, solo podía mostrar furia. Entonces el ingles se poso frente a mí con una mirada seria.

- discúlpeme, yo no le pedí su opinión, para mí es un favor el que le estoy haciendo al señor Tao, yo cuidare de usted así que es mejor que venga conmigo… la verdad no quiero verme forzado a llamar a seguridad- abrí los ojos, el decía un favor; ese no era el estilo de Ren. Todo estaba confuso, demasiado; no tenía idea de que hacer. Pero de algo estaba seguro, Ren se quería asegurar de que yo estuviera bien, entonces solo significaba que iba a pagar esa deuda con Hao.

-yo… yo tengo que hacer algo primero… juro que me iré con usted a donde quiera, primero tengo algo que hacer- me puse de pie sin pensar en las heridas que tenía o el dolor o cualquier cosa que pudiera impedirme moverme y caminé hasta la puerta. Tenía que detener a Ren, el no debía entregarse a Hao Asakura, primero me moría yo, o mataba a Hao, cualquier cosa antes de que Ren fuera de alguien más… él era solo mío. Yo lo sabía el no podría hacer algo como ser humillado y poner el trasero para que otro se reconfortara a su costa, ese sufrimiento nadie lo merecía. Menos él, la persona de la cual me había enamorado perdidamente. Tenía que ir, apenas había dado tres pasos el joven de orbes color jade me detuvo.

- yo lo llevaré, si algo le pasa no seré capaz de volver a ver al Tao a los ojos- me tomó de un brazo y me ayudó a bajar por el ascensor que ya nunca más vería. Era el final, pasara lo que pasara era el final. Aquella vista del rojo atardecer era mi vista de despedida. Casi podía sentir el paso del tiempo lento y la música sutil de la marcha fúnebre que había a mi paso. Así tenía que ser, una persona tan deprimente como yo no tenía otro destino.

Bajamos del elevador y me di la vuelta para ver edificio una vez más, aquel donde llegué a compartir la cama, el sudor y todo los fluidos que podían salir de nuestros cuerpos con Ren… lo miré entonces seguí adelante.

Le dije a Lyserg a donde quería ir, aquel lugar donde seguramente Ren y Hao se verían. El departamento privado de Hao a las afueras de la ciudad. Dos kilómetros después de su lujoso burdel, aquel lugar que conocí la vez que el me usó. Aquel lugar donde hacía uso de la extravagancia y la desfachatez de gastar el dinero que muchas chicas y otros tantos como yo ganábamos para él.

Estacionaron aquel auto negro, a una tienda donde, dije, me tenía que bajar. No podía decir a donde iba en realidad. Solo le pedí que me esperara ahí. Y tal y como le dije entre a esa tienda, aquella que atendía un tipo negro, del cual pocos sabían su nombre. Aquel sujeto que era temido por muchos pero que se rumoreaba en algún tiempo había sido una buena persona.

Entré ahí, sin ningún problema, él me vio y sonrió hipócritamente, sabía muy bien que el odiaba todo lo referente a Hao, y yo entraba en esa definición. Entonces se lo dije.

-Quiero un arma- él abrió los ojos, suspiró para luego escupir. Rió, me dio la espalda aunque sabía que me diría que no me diría que no y no tardaría mucho en convencerlo.

-Al fin te cansaste de ser el retrete de Hao- entre unas envolturas de dulces sacó un arma muy bien disfrazada. Sí, todos sabíamos que esa era una tienda, pero no de abarrotes como lo pretendía ser. Era una fachada bien disfrazada para vender drogas y armas ilegales. El me debía un favor ahora lo tenía que pagar.

-No es tu asunto, solo dame lo que te pedí- me la arrojó no sin antes cargarla.

- Esta bala, tiene nombre; asegúrate de darle donde más le duele- fue todo, entonces sonreí, esto era más fácil de lo que me había imaginado, solo me arrepentía de que una vez de que alguien muriera, mi alma estaría condenada. Ya nunca más vería a Damuko y muy probablemente tampoco a Ren. Ninguno de los dos estaría condenado como yo.

-Saldré por atrás- fue mi última frase antes de ir a casa a Hao, exactamente tres casas más adelante, tenía una fachada negra sin guardias en la entrada. No le hacía falta así que entré. Para mi mala suerte. Ren ya estaba ahí. Su automóvil estaba estacionado dentro de esa casa. En aquel pequeño jardín que daba directo a la entrada de esa casa, pequeña pero extravagante.

Me estremecí solo de pensar que lo vería de nuevo, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde y Ren ya estaba con Hao. Mis cabeza mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar, solo podía negar con la cabeza. Saqué las escazas fuerzas que habían dentro de mí y corrí para entrar a aquella casa. Apenas escuché la pequeña plática y la risa de Hao.

Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando vi lo que había frente a mí, Ren Tao era tomado del cabello por Hao. Estaba en su cama solo con una delgada camisa desabotonada y las manos atadas; en su cara se podía ver rastros del líquido blanquecino, seguramente provenientes de una sucia felación. La mirada de Ren era filosa y llena de odio aun así su cara se veía tan fría como el mismo hielo con un porte totalmente solemne, dando a entender que aquella situación no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Hao por su parte, solo llevaba aquella yukata roja que solo le cubría la espalda y el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Tenía una cara de completa satisfacción, solo de pensar lo que le había hecho a Ren, por mi culpa me hacia rabiar. No lo puse soportar

-No te atrevas…- dije entre dientes con toda la ira contenida antes de dar unos pasos y estar frente a él entonces lo empujé lejos de Ren pude ver la sorpresa de los dos.

- Esta es una fiesta a la que no te invitamos Usui, aunque tú seas el protagonista- Hao sin mucho pudor retomó su posición después de que lo había empujado. Ren me miraba consternado, tanto que por primera vez noté en su mirada un dejo de nerviosismo, pena, miedo, y muchas otras expresiones que no pude notar, tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo nada; ninguna palabra salía de su boca solo miraba.

-No te permitiré que hagas esto Hao… primero te mato aquí mismo- fue entonces donde sentí que mi mundo se había acabado, matar a alguien era algo que jamás haría, pero estando Ren de por medio, lo que jamás haría, venia valiendo nada. Entonces le apunté a Hao directo a la cabeza, mi mano temblaba. Aun así lo haría.

- Tú no lo harías; no eres más que un idiota, don nadie… no eres nada ¡no te das cuentas! Si disparas todos culparan al gran Ren Tao… no crees que hay mucha evidencia regada por aquí! – Hao solo me veía desafiante, aun así tenía que hacerlo, que mas daba. Ya había metido a Ren en problemas y si era necesario yo diría que todo era mi culpa.

-Muérete Hao- mis palabras fueron directo al grano dio tres pasos para estar frente a frente y dispararle justo en la frente de ese tipo. Disparé, cerré los ojos pero sentí como todo mi cuerpo se movió, Ren se había puesto de pie de la cama y fue directo hacia mí para evitar que matara a Hao.

- no Usui tú no eres así, lárgate… ¡lárgate! No quiero que sufras más entiendes – entonces vi sus ojos angustiados y una cara de dolor… mis manos temblaron nuevamente, Hao entonces rió de nuevo, tomo del cabello a Ren para tirarlo directamente a la cama, para ese punto Ren parecía tan frágil al lado de Asakura. El solo se dejaba hacer. No lo podía soportar era Hao o yo. Entonces dirigí el arma justo a mi cabeza.

- que haces idiota- fue cuando Hao al fin mostró verse nervioso por primera vez, si era yo el que moría en esas condiciones el único culpable podía ser el.

- ya basta de deja de hacer estupideces, ¡basta Usui!- Ren de nuevo se puso de pie y fue directo a mí, aun con las manos atadas su mirada profunda y dorada fue suficiente para que dejara caer el arma de mis manos, su voz fue débil, apenas audible- _Solo quiero que vivas, eso es todo. Se feliz quiero saber que estas en este mundo… y que algún día te verte de nuevo, por favor vete- _mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, qué más podía hacer, su voz suave hacia que aun esto me doliera más. Pero él me lo pedía. No podía hacer otra cosa. Sus ojos, su expresión, su rostro pálido y sucio rebasaban completamente mi razón. Di la vuelta no sin antes abrazarlo y besarlo con vehemencia, con amor, tocándolo desesperadamente. El me correspondía, para mi dicha me besaba con hambre y deseo; me miraba con amor hasta yo me podía dar cuenta. Lo besé hasta que sentí como me separó de él. De una forma extraña demasiado débil, para ser él. Luego su voz fue aun más débil- vete ahora mismo-

Sin pensarlo de nuevo salí con un nudo en la garganta sin mirar a Hao, sin ver atrás, mis pies me llevaron a la salida. Solo pude escuchar la voz de Ren diciendo "acabemos de una buena vez con esto quieres"

Caminé solo por inercia hasta el lugar donde debía, aunque mis piernas me llevaran, mi alma se había quedado con Ren, ¡pero qué más podía hacer! Debía hacer lo que Ren me pedía, después de todo el me amaba. No podía traicionar ese amor que después de todo, no solo había nacido en mí, sino en él también.

Abrí la puerta de aquel auto negro me subí y fijé mi viste en el piso, luego dije despacio un simple "podemos irnos". Me sentí destrozado y devastado, pero sabía que todo estaba bien…

Al menos sabía y tenía esa esperanza, lo que dijo Ren, _estamos en ese mundo y algún día nos volveremos a ver._ Sí, tenía esa idea hasta que Lyserg me miró confundido y ansioso. Me miró a los ojos.

-¡Vámonos! – dije aun con más fuerza, si estaba un minuto más ahí no sería capaz de cumplir el deseo de Ren, encendieron el auto y enseguida nos fuimos, hasta escuché la voz quebrada de Lyserg.

-¿Horokeu está todo bien?- me dijo ya que estábamos un poco más alejados, entonces noté mi ropa, estaba llena de sangre. Pude sentir como mi corazón se detuvo de golpe. Esa mancha esa calidez no podía ser de otro más que de Ren. El se había puesto en medio de esa bala y yo no había sido consciente de a donde había disparado. ¡Por eso Ren estaba así! No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en regresar. Sentía angustia de saber que había pasado. Porque no me había dado cuenta. ¡Por qué yo había herido a Ren! ¡Por qué yo!

-¡Tenemos que regresar!- le grité, pero solo vi como el ingles se puso una mano en la sien.

-Es todo, ya no puedo hacer más. Lo prometiste, no sé qué paso, pero mi deber es llevarte a Londres a como dé lugar; pase lo que pase, se lo prometí a Ren. Le dije que yo cuidaría de ti- no podía hacer nada, entonces entendí que desde un principio Ren solo quería ponerme a salvo, el me amaba, solo quería lo mejor para los dos, dejar nuestro recuerdo en paz. El solo quería dejar esto como un punto final y yo había encargado de echarlo a perder, y peor aún no sabía si él estaba bien o no.

- Por favor, solo déjame hacer una llamada… por favor- le dije mientras el solo sacó sin pensarlo un celular para dármelo. Suspiré, esto que iba a hacer era lo mas estúpido e irracional del día pero mi preocupación era tanta, y el único número que tenía era el de ella. Una vez me lo dieron y lo recordaba por ser ella, Jeanne, la esposa de Ren. Marqué a ese número y después de cinco tonos ella contestó.

-_Habla Jeanne ¿Quién habla?-_ escuché su voz, tan dulce como la recordaba, paciente. Ella nunca hubiera metido a Ren en este tipo de dilemas, y yo como el prostituto que era tenía el valor de llamar a casa de la señora Tao.

-No importa, Ren Tao está en problemas necesito que usted sepa – le dije aun con la voz quebrada, ella suspiró.

_-¿quién…? ¿Dónde está Ren?- _me preguntó, supe enseguida que sabía quién era yo… sin duda alguna no tenía ningún derecho a hablarle.

-Horokeu Usui, yo… Ren no está bien necesita un doctor una ambulancia por favor ayúdelo… - en ese momento no pude mas, la voz que de por si tenía quebrada sin duda estaba llorando

_- yo me encargaré, espero que nunca más se cruce por nuestro camino. Si en verdad quiere a Ren no le haga más daño.- _luego de eso colgó era todo al fin se había acabado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hace poco fui transferido a una nueva área de control y desarrollo empresarial, mi trabajo es reclutar a nuevos empleados. La verdad no me quejo. La vida no es tan mala después de todo. Llevo una vida rutinaria pero es hasta cierto punto agradable. Mi departamento es agradable y de vez en cuando salgo a conocer este hermoso país. No tengo muchos amigos, pero los que tengo son buenos. El idioma me costó un poco pero ya lo domino con naturalidad._

_Te preguntaras el por qué de esta carta, pues es muy simple solo quería decirte que ya pasaron 10 años. ¿Pasó rápido no crees?_

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte pero que tal vez nunca podré, y en una simple carta es imposible decirlo y expresar todo lo que llevo dentro de mí. Prometí que no me cruzaría por tu camino. De igual forma no quiero llamarte por teléfono, aunque claro daría la vida por escuchar tu voz (aunque sé que lo que dirías serian palabras sarcásticas y hasta cierto punto sin sentido). Solo me queda mandarte esta carta y expresarte algunos detalles que están dentro de mí. El saber que después de todo lo que pasó estas bien, que sigues casado y que tu hijo ha crecido yo creo feliz, me hace a mí de igual manera feliz._

_Sé que tu empresa ha crecido aun más y que te va bien, seguramente Fausto sigue a tu lado dándote buenos consejos, dale las gracias de mi parte por todo; sobre todo por curarte de aquella herida que yo te hice y que aun pesa en mi conciencia. Suplico algún día me perdones, aun así doy la gracias porque estuviste ahí y me detuviste._

_Ren, aun ahora que he crecido como persona y he aprendido del mundo, no sé cómo expresarte todo el agradecimiento que te tengo. Tal vez estas líneas te hagan sonrojar un poco pero, entendí que a pesar de tu carácter y de tu forma de ser que me querías, me amabas y nunca me viste como un simple "gigoló" ahora lo sé. Viste en mi lo que casi nadie más vio._

_Ren, solo quiero decirte que este donde este, el tiempo que pase, yo siempre te amaré._

_No imposta cuantas noches más pasen yo siempre te estaré esperando_

_Horokeu Usui_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Men ya te dije que no! tengo que regresar ahora- escuché esa voz de nuevo, ese nombre todo era familiar pero solo podía ver claramente a ese jovencito de cabellos plateado y el entrecejo fruncido.

- no me importa, Hanna estará aquí y tengo que estar con él, lo prometí- él suspiró luego de eso vi como le dieron un cheque sonrió medio molesto el chico y se fue. Aquel hombre de cabellos violetas suspiró y dio la vuelta. Estaba a casi tres metros de mí. Mi corazón se detuvo. Esos ojos violetas… era él. Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Londres, yo había ido a despedir a Yoh por que su hijo vendría a hacer una visita a una empresa trasnacional.

-Ren – fue lo único que dije, luego el sonrió de lado, negó con la cabeza y simplemente rió.

-¿Quieres una hamburguesa? - entonces yo sonreí feliz no lo podía creer, tal vez esto era cosa del destino.

No importaba, el estaba ahí frente a mí, nuestras vidas eran otras, bien lo sabíamos. Aun así después de comer una hamburguesa de reír y platicar de cosas superfluas y tomarnos de la mano accidentalmente caminamos juntos por las calles de Londres. Hasta que llegamos a mi departamento, sin pesarlo, sin decirlo, sin saber que haríamos estábamos él y yo.

Una vez compartimos la cama, el sudor el alma, fuimos un mismo ser donde el por primera vez se entrego a mí en un conjunto de amor y placer donde al fin solo existíamos él y yo. Nadie más. Al ritmo de las caderas definimos nuestro amor de la forma más pura. Contornee su cuerpo delgado con el mío. Parecía que el tiempo no había hecho estragos sobre nosotros y seguíamos siendo los mismos de hace diez años, con el mismo amor desenfrenado hasta poco antes de cumplir con nuestro acto y caer rendido en la cama uno abrazado del otro. Pude escuchar su voz en mi oído para dormir juntos y despertar igualmente juntos.

-Tu carta fue deprimente… pudiste escribir algo mejor-

-Al menos mande algo-

-Baka ainu-

-Rentado-

-Te amo idiota-

-Y yo a ti-

_La próxima noche, ya no te esperaré… estarás a mi lado._

_**Fin**_

_**08-06-2010**_


	13. eXTRA

Hola de nuevo Minna!

¿Qué es esto? Pregúntenme, pues es un Remake (si un refrito) de ¿Cuánto pagarías por mi? ¿Y porque una comedia? Pues simple la verdad la temática siempre fue muy pesada y a veces algo satírica sobre todo al final de la reflexiones de Ren. El final quedó algo suelto y no cuadraba como tal un final feliz, que era lo que realmente todos querían (yo también, confieso) además que me sentí en la obligación de hacerles un regalo a todos mis lindos y bellos lectores y bueno al grano aquí el primer cap y el link del siguente..

**Y al final**

_**¿Cuánto de debo?**_

Capítulo 1

Jeanne lo jaló del brazo y casi lo arrastró hasta la habitación que aun compartían hasta azotarlo y, depositarlo delicadamente en su lujosa cama King size. Su cara no estaba nada feliz, de hecho dejaba ver un ápice de histeria. No era muy común en ella y de hecho su cara era un chiste. Ren Tao intentaba no reírse y es que ver a su esposa ejemplar. Sí, aquella que había salido más de una vez en la revista Caras, sí, ella la hermosa mujer poseedora de una gran fama fortuna y belleza comparada en esas fachas era digno de risa.

-¿Qué te pasa mujer?- fue lo único que dijo el Tao mirando a su esposa inflar un poco las mejillas luego suspirar y sentarse en la cama dejándose caer.

-¡Dios Ren!- se volvió al levantar de la cama y lo miró iracunda - ¡De todos las malditas maravillas que tienes porque precisamente tú hijo tenía que heredar tu lado homosexual! – la dama había maldecido, gritado y le había dicho gay en un misma oración. Realmente debía de estar enojada. El Tao suspiró.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Men?- preguntó mientras la tomó por el hombro para calmar a la mujer que estaba por entrar en un estado de histeria jamás explorado. Y a decir vedad si estando tranquila ella daba miedo, no quería saber cómo era enojada.

Tenía una ligera sospecha, pues hacia ya mucho tiempo; cuando estuvo hospitalizado por culpa de Hao y Horo y ella se encargó de curar sus heridas, y comportarse como toda una buena y digna esposa que encubrió todo. Se encargo de hacerle la vida imposible con una dulce sonrisa.

Prueba de ello, las vendas más apretadas de lo normal provocándole cierto dolor descomunal, la comida con una cantidad grosera de sal, o en su defecto en ausencia de esta. También los periodos sin comida o agua argumentando que lo había olvidado… sí, eso sí que había sido una tortura que tuvo que soportar, sobre todo por Men y si tenía que admitir, también por ella.

La quería y a pesar de las torturas; ambos habían aprendido a quererse como buenos amigos, cómplices y demás. Habían logrado criar sanamente a Men hasta… ese momento.

-¡Estaba con el hijo de Anna!-

- Jeanne eso no lo hace homo, deja tus prejuicios de lado-

-¿Esta tonto o qué?- ok, ella lo había ofendido y la cara de Ren ya no estaba feliz, pero lo que vino le dio jaque mate - te estoy diciendo que los encontré en la cama, Hanna estaba desvistiendo a mi Hijo mientras lo besaba ¡en la boca! – la cara de Ren habría ganado un premio, ahora comprendía el estado de histeria de la mujer.

-¡yo mismo iré a casa de ese imbécil Asakura para que aleje a su pervertido hijo de Men! Men tiene 13 años y ese pervertido acosador ya es mayor…

-Ren… no puedes hacer nada con qué cara le dirás a Men algo; tienes que hablar con él- ella suspiró y pareció calmarse.

- ¡estás loca mujer es mi hijo del que estamos hablando! - dijo ahora exasperado caminado por su habitación tal gato enjaulado.

- Ren… ¿qué habrías hecho tú si tu padre se entera que eres gay y engañaste a tu mujer con otro? Tu pecado es peor- dijo calmado mirando hacia el techo, los papeles se habían invertido completamente

- ¡ahgg! Cállate eso quedo en el pasado- dijo mientras sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Ren?- dijo mientras se tumbó en la cama, la esposa del magnate Tao

-Hablaré con él-

- y que le dirás, ¿qué deje de ver a Hanna? ¿Qué no puede ser gay? ¿Qué es un tao? Men es mejor que eso; ese niño es demasiado inteligente no es por ser nuestro hijo, pero a veces me temo que ni tú y yo juntos podríamos contra él.

- Le diré que quiero hablar con Hanna SERIAMENTE, tal vez Men no sea a quien debamos darle una lección

-por cierto… tira de esa cartita del Usui.

-No lo haré-… aquella carta donde él, aquel antiguo amor que nunca había podido olvidado le narraba que estaba bien y… que aún lo amaba. Sintió unas repentinas cosquillas en su estomago, pero fingió desinterés. Tal vez así se sentía Men; debería entenderlo.

- No quiero que mi hijo sea homo Ren… pero tampoco quiero que sufra como lo haces tú- Jeanne se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su tocador donde lentamente empezó a cepillar su largo cabello. Aun así podía ver a Ren a través de su espejo

- Si tú crees que sufro estas muy equivocada de hecho… me alegra tener una cálida familia- dijo con un dejo de melancolía mientras entendió que al menos por ahora la discusión de su hijo había terminado. Era hora de dormir así que, como siempre se quitó su camisa de seda frente a ella dejando que la mujer disfrutara del espectáculo visual que era ver al Tao semidesnudo. Al menos Jeanne podía presumir de eso y de vez en cuanto manosear ese cuerpo tan bien esculpido. Uno de los beneficios de ser su esposa y que tuvieran un "contrato social" lo cual le recodaba que ese hombre… no era suyo. Al menos su amor no… pero con el cuerpo le bastaba

-Sin embargo amas a alguien que jamás tendrás y eso sin duda debe ser triste- eso no lo decía precisamente por él… en el fondo ella aun lo seguía amando, a pesar del engaño; para ella Ren era no solo su esposo si no el primer y único hombre en su vida y de alguna manera lo quería.

- Jeanne deja de ver el lado malo, te tengo a ti y a Men no necesito nada más- Ren por su lado no estaba ni enterado del cariño de su mujer, pero aun así la trataba como un regalo preciado, no la amaba pero, si de alguien se sabía un buen caballero noble y responsable ese era él.

-Entonces tira esa carta- ambos se acostaron en la cama, en sus lados indicados cuando tomaron de nuevo el tema… ella odiaba la carta, le daban celos y punto. Ren, adoraba esa carta era lo único que lo unía a Horokeu Usui. Todas las noches, desde que había llegado en lugar de decir buenas noches, la frase de despedida era "tira esa carta", y la respuesta:

- ¡Ya te dije que no!- bufo y se giró de su lado de la cama

- Eres un mentiroso, pero igual te caes bien- resoplo ella también dándose la vuelta.

- Eres única, a veces no sé si eres desenfrenadamente mala o extremadamente buena-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Men, tenemos que hablar- dijo con una voz profunda un sábado por la mañana. Ren Tao, había cancelado toda su agenda para hablar con su hijo. Y entrar a esa habitación lujosa donde no dudaba que su pequeño hijo ya había sido sometido por el hijo de esa rubia mordaz. Le daba escalofrió pensarlo.

-¡Seguramente ya te dijo algo mi madre!- dijo a la defensiva, pasó su mano por la sien, eso iba a ser complicado. Men sabía que a pesar de que su madre era dulce y su padre estricto; los dos lo adoraban sobre todo Ren, y que de alguna manera su papá era el más flexible con él… Men sin duda era su punto débil. - ¡todo es mentira!

- Deja a tu madre en paz, tendremos unas charla de hombre a hombre – Ren cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama de su hijo- no te vengo a acusar Men, tampoco a juzgar solo… es verdad que… ¡que tienes una relación con ese esperpento de Hanna! - Está bien eso no había sonado nada bien y por la cara de Men, no le había gustado. A Ren tampoco y de hecho tan solo el contexto de la oración le estremecía.

- Es mi AMIGO y no le diga esperpento padre- eso había sonado extraño, Men no defendía a nadie que no fuera él mismo, de hecho Men era el ego andando; tanto Ren como Jeanne tenían la culpa.

-Lo diré de otra forma, ¡que sientes por ese mocoso!- dijo tratando de usar las mejores palabras posibles, notó el sonrojo de su hijo lo que hizo que su estómago se contrajera… definitivamente Men había crecido y, él no tenía la culpa de que creciera mal. Le había dado la mejor la mejor educación posible. La única conclusión es que algo había en el suministro de agua que había convertido a todos los hombres en gays, incluyéndolos.

-Eso no es algo importante padre- en otras palabras "no te importa", Ren quiso ahorcar a su hijo ahí mismo.

- Men eres un niño aun, sin embargo… no te prohibiré nada y si quieres seguir una relación con Hanna lo harás, bajo mis reglas- el niño tenía las mejillas rojas, su padre lo había leído por completo y antes de que pudiera decir algo Ren ya estaba dando órdenes.- número uno, nada de escándalos, será un secreto familiar debes cuidar el nombre de la familia Men, si te comportas como adulto debes tener responsabilidades de adulto, quiero que sepas que yo no veo mal tu conducta y tu madre lo aceptará; pero la sociedad no lo vera de la misma forma.- dijo resignado el Tao al recordar de alguna forma su mismo pasado y como las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

- Padre yo- Men estaba sonrojado al notar a su padre hablándole como lo hacía, eso era peor que la conversión de cómo nacían los bebes, y que sin duda lo había traumado de por vida. Razón por la cual nunca había querido tener una novia… (Si, Ren tenía la culpa)

- Aun no termino, Hanna tendrá que hablar conmigo; y sus padres tienen que estar enterados, si ellos se atreven a hacerte algo te juro que yo mismo descuartizo a su familia- dijo en seco Ren

-¡Hanna no me haría daño!- dijo serio.

-¡No he acabado! Si él viene a nuestra casa tienen prohibido entrar a tu habitación solos, estarán en vigilancia constante, nada de demostraciones de afecto como la que tuviste el agrado de mostrarle a tu madre- continuó viendo la cara de terror de Men.

-Pero si no podemos- iba a discutir de nuevo el menor de los Tao pero le interrumpió una voz estricta.

- Si no sigues las reglas entonces no veras a Hanna, estoy siendo complaciente contigo-

- Pero…

- Pero nada, y agradece que aun no te castigo por hacer enojar a tu madre- le reprochó de nuevo antes de ver a su hijo en estado de pánico.

- Mañana quiero ver a Hanna, a Yoh y Anna-y eso no iba a ser nada cómodo, para nadie.

-Pero…- Men sintió miedo, esas reglas eran demasiado… sobre todo porque los padres de Hanna no lo sabían. Men tenía miedo de ser abandonado por su primer amor.

-Ya te dije, si ese niño te quiere aceptara mis reglas… si no; yo estaré aquí contigo y veremos una película juntos- Ren abrazo a su hijo que se veía inseguro, lo entendía… bastante bien y por eso no quería que sintiera ninguna clase de dolor, pero ser como ellos no era fácil. Y Men tenía que entenderlo.

-Padre- me lo miraba como siempre… para Men su padre siempre iba a ser lo máximo en el mundo, aun más que Hanna.

- No te preocupes… ese bastardo es hijo de ellos no se atrevería a hacerle algo a mi Men.

-Eres el mejor-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Siento como si vivieran a pedir la mano de Men en matrimonio- dijo la esposa del Tao mientras ponía los últimos platos de la mesa. En unos minutos más los Asakura llegarían para la dichosa plática que Ren había exigido y que Yoh había confirmado por teléfono al otro día.

Por otro lado Men Tao estaba sentado en el lovesite de la sala, y justo como su madre se lo pidió, bien arreglado y con ese ridículo moño en el cuello y los pantaloncillos cortos. Se veía nervioso y sobre todo incomodo; por lo menos Hanna había reaccionado bien. Y era mejor soportar las reglas de su padre, que cualquier otra cosa que su madre hubiera dicho. Ella sí que le daba terror, pero lo admitiría. De hecho tanto él como Hanna presentían que algo terrible pasaría. Después de todo estaba en la cama a punto de hacer cosas insanas cuando Jeanne llegó antes de tiempo y los vio. La cara de su madre era épica y sentía que en cualquier momento sacaría una maquina de tortura y mataría lenta y dolorosamente a Hanna. En vez de eso ella solo sonrió y miró a Hanna y le pidió cortésmente que saliera de su casa antes de que lo lamentara. Luego miró a Men y le dijo con una voz tenebrosa ¡esto lo sabrá tu padre! Men suspiró hasta que un sonido en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones eran ellos.

-Ve a abrir- dijo Ren en una voz neutra, dirigiéndose a su hijo, por su voz no parecía estar nada feliz. ¿Donde había quedado su padre compresivo? A Men le temblaron un poco las piernas, pero fingió estar firme. Lo primero que vio la cara de la Rubia. La tenebrosa madre de Men.

-Men… - fue todo lo que dijo la rubia antes de entrar y dar paso a Yoh que sonreía felizmente y por ultimo un ojeroso Hanna que miró al pequeño Men con algo de miedo.

-Ren, ¿Cuánto tiempo, como estas, que dice la empresa?- dijo el castaño Asakura mientras las dos familias se saludaban cortésmente.

-limítate a hacer una pregunta por vez- dijo al ver al aquel sujeto que desentonaba con la ocasión, todos parecían intranquilos a excepción de él. Realmente sabia poco de Yoh, a la que conocía era a la rubia Anna y bastante bien. Yoh era el amigo de Horo… y por esa razón no quería tener contacto. Le dolía recordar el hecho. Sin embargo el Asakura parecía no tener idea de la forma de pensar del Tao. De hecho actuaba como si nunca nada hubiera pasado entre su amigo Horo y el magnate de las compañías Tao.

Nada, hasta ese momento de la cena donde la pregunta del millón de dólares hizo acto de presencia, pues ya estaban en la mesa reunidos con una mirada acusatoria para Hanna.

-Entiendo, entonces que tienes algún tipo de relación con mi hijo- Men casi ahoga con un pedazo de pan, Hanna estaba por escupir su jugo arándano, mientras Jeanne los miraba con odio; Anna parecía ecuánime… e Yoh simplemente rio bobamente.

-Yo creo que hacen una linda pareja- Men tiño su cara de rojo mientras Hanna se levantó a golpear a su padre. Realmente ni Ren ni la misma Jeanne se esperaban eso.

- Espero que entiendan que Men no solo es muy importante socialmente, es heredero de las compañías más importantes de china y algunas en Japón. Más importante que eso, es nuestro hijo y lo apoyamos en todo, aunque esta no es decisión que deseáramos como sus padres él es libre, sin embargo para eso ustedes también tienen que estar de acuerdo y de igual forma comprometerse a guardar el prestigio de nuestra familia-

-si lo quieres sabes es si queremos o no, me da igual… más le vale que su hijito mimado no este solo encaprichado con Hanna-

-mi hijo no es un pervertidor de menores como el tuyo-

Después de eso fueron y vinieron comentarios mientras Men y Hanna se miraban resignados, bueno ya nada podría ser peor, al menos no les habían prohibido verse. Así que después de todo no todo había salido tan mal en la dichosa cena; Anna terminó gritándose con Ren cual de sus hijos era el mejor mientras que Jeanne e Yoh hablaban pacíficamente sobre la hermosa vista panorámica que había en la zote huela de su casa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un año entero había transcurrido, y de hecho después de aquella cena que se marcaba en el calendario como el viernes negro, todo había sido muy normal. Las citas de vez en cuando de Men y Hanna, que eran rigurosamente vigiladas, habían pasado de lo más normal y a pesar de la incomodidad de ambos había sabido sobrellevar aquella peculiar relación hasta el punto de la confianza.

Y justo ese día era una digna demostración. A las 7 de la mañana de un domingo de enero Hanna Asakura había emprendido un viaje con destino a Londres. Gracias a las influencias de Ren y la tan nombrada astucia Kyoyama el predecesor de los Asakura había logrado una beca para unos prestigiados cursos en el extranjero. Men como siempre le apoyó. Claro no directamente, eso jamás. Por esa razón el mismo había decidido e impuesto que irá a acompañar a su "novio" hasta ver a donde se instalaría. Ren por su parte no iba a dejar solo a su hijo en las garras de Hanna, también se apuntó al viaje. Aunque, si le preguntaban; no quería poner ni un solo pie en Londres.

Habían llegado al aeropuerto cansados y hastiados; sobre todo porque, para la mala suerte de Ren y Men no viajaron en primera clase. Yoh y Hanna viajaban en clase turista; por lo tanto los acompañantes tenían que acoplarse a ese estilo.

Que no solo fue eso, también fue ir a aquel hotel donde se quedaría el rubio, luego ir a comer y según ordenes de Ren, regresar ese mismo día a Japón.

-¡Men ya te dije que no! tengo que regresar ahora- le dijo con voz autoritaria el mayor de los Tao mientras miraba a su hijo haciendo soberano berrinche en el aeropuerto justo antes de abordar.

- no me importa, Hanna estará aquí y tengo que estar con él, lo prometí- él suspiró luego de eso no le quedó más remedio que abrir la chequera, y confiar un poco en su hijo. Después de todo el papá de Hanna dijo que aquí tenía un amigo que cuidaría de Hanna. Men sonrió medio molesto y se fue al notar que al menos su padre lo dejaría quedarse unos días. Aquel hombre de cabellos violetas suspiró y dio la vuelta.

Realmente precisamente lo que esperaba no encontrase, lo encontró. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? No tenía no idea pero aun así esa mirada azul penetrante no la podía olvidar. Sintió de pronto como si sus músculos fueran de gelatina expuestos al sol. No colapsó; simplemente no podía sobre todos por que el joven de cabellos azules frente a él le estaba sonriendo.

-Ren – fue lo único que dijo, Ren sonrió de lado, negó con la cabeza. No era fruto de su loca imaginación esa voz tampoco se le había borrado de su cabeza, lo único coherente que se vino a la cabeza fue decir una simple oración.

-¿Quieres una hamburguesa?-

**Y eso es justo lo que pasa, cuando el hijo del tigre sale pintito.**

Aquí el siguiente cap: http: /holly-flowrigth .livejournal .com/

Proximanente …


	14. Extra 2

_**Alá este cap es infinitamente largo generalmente no escribo tanto en un solo capitulo pero como les dije; solo pondría dos capítulos. Y la idea original era solo un capitulo. Pero en verdad tenía tanto que contar ya que mi cabeza había generado esta idea y tenía que ponerla.**_

_**En fin dedicado a dos personas OMI que es tu cumple! Mitad de capitulo jajaja y la otra mitad del fic a mi adorada hija que amo más que el chocolate Susy linda gracias por todo y los dibujos. Te super loveo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿Cuánto te debo?**_

Capítulo 2

Ren Tao sentía que se derretía, así de melosa era descrita la situación en la que estaba y sobre todo, se sentía. El mismo lo admitía, aunque le doliera el ego. Le gustaba ¡claro que le gustaba! No sabía cómo, pero después de comer una hamburguesa, insípida por cierto, habían decidido salir a caminar sin rumbo fijo junto a él. Lo cual había provocado perder su vuelo de regreso a Japón.

Verlo de nuevo le hacía sentir un suspiro por salir, pero no lo sacaría. Menos admitiría que moría por verlo de nuevo. Lo máximo que hacía por demostrar el Tao, lo mucho que le gustaba ver de nuevo al Usui era verlo de reojo mientras caminaban y el otro lo notaba. Horokeu Usui se daba perfectamente cuenta de cómo lo miraba y lo escudriñaba; seguramente era ropa. Se ruborizó, pero tosió un poco y siguió caminado como si nada pasara. Realmente no habían dicho nada "concreto".

Él por su parte tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, desde el ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? Pasando por preguntas incomodas acerca de su esposa y aquella llamada para pedir ayuda; hasta las simples como ¡que había hecho para seguir estando endemoniadamente sexy! Carajo que si estaba sexy.

Su cabello largo y reluciente como siempre y esa cintura delgada… y su parte trasera, era delito ser así de sensual. Sus pensamientos libidinosos lo hacían enrojecer y eso que aun no habían llegado a su casa. Ren por otro lado, quería evitar la plática del que había pasado, ya que eso lo llevaba a hablar de su esposa, las torturas, el trato hostil… y Men.

Iba a evitar la plática a toda cosa, y lo hacía muy bien pues cada que notaba que el Usui iba tan solo a preguntar algo, él desviaba el tema maratónicamente, justo como lo sabía hacer.

-Entonces… ¿te recuperaste?- le dijo el ainu mirando el torso de Ren donde seguramente lo había herido.

-Tienes un excelente departamento, seguramente tú no lo decoraste- le dijo cuando entraron al lugar. El Usui lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, lo estaba ofendiendo ¡claro que él lo había decorado! Bueno con la ayuda de Lyserg… está bien Lyserg había decidido todo pero, el lo había pagado con el fruto de su trabajo, ahora honorable y se sentía tan bien decir eso.

-Es lindo… yo compre todo- sonrió feliz tratando de ignorar la ofensa- además en la tarde tiene una hermosa vista del atardecer- el Usui lo miró emboado, mientras el Tao miraba hacia afuera, debía de tener razón. Si de día se veía bastante bien, en la tarde debía verse mejor.

- Se ve bien- respondió neutral, a Jeanne siempre le habían gustado las terrazas como esa, esta sin duda le gustaría. Se reprendió por el pensamiento. ¡Qué carajos tenía que pensar en ella cuando el Usui lo abrazaba por detrás!... un momento, recapituló ¡en qué momento el Usui lo había sujetado de esa forma!

-Nunca te he podido dejar de amar- y ahí iban las declaraciones amorosas que, muy, muy dentro de su podrido y medio enmohecido corazón quería saber. Ren Tao abrió los ojos un poco más y se dejo tocar.

-Imbécil- declaró mostrando indiferencia, sin embargo al parecer su teatro de fortaleza y soberbia ya era transparente para el que lo abrazaba. Tiempo suficiente había tenido para darse cuenta que Ren, si, el hijo de En Tao… también lo amaba. Y antes nunca pudo darse cuenta de esos sentimientos, claro no tenía la culpa. Ren era un maldito desgraciado que se aprovechaba de todo el mundo… ¿Por qué precisamente de él no? ¡Ah! Si, la respuesta… de él se había enamorado.

-Yo también te amo- contestó riendo un poco… luego de eso aprovechó para verlo a la cara y… hacer lo que en tanto tiempo había querido. Besarlo.

Pasar sus manos por esa delgada cintura e ir subiendo poco a poco hasta su espalda, tentarlo poco a poco. Sentir sus labios, probarlos y deleitarse con el sabor de estos. Probar esa humedad, oler su piel… Era tan magnífico justo como lo recordaba antes; pero sin tanto sufrimiento. Aun así incorrecto. Claro, el prejuicio de ser gay, que Ren tenía una esposa y un hijo también estaban de por medio… ¡rayos lo amaba! Quería tenerlo al menos por unas horas. Lo merecía… ya después lo dejaría en libertad de irse con su preciada familia.

Por eso mismo aunque el Tao estaba medio renuente a seguir el ritmo deseoso de los besos del Ainu; poco a poco se dejaba hacer. Hasta que dio un brinco súbito cuando sintió que las descaradas manos del Ainu se metieron por su ropa y tentaron su trasero. ¡Ese idiota! Siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Que sínico eres… -soltó despacio cuando pudo hablar un poco, a pesar de la acalorada situación. Miró al Usui que tenía una sonrisa medio perversa, sabía lo que vendría… sexo con él. Ah la idea le hacía revolotear el estomago. De hecho; a veces cuando recordaba la única vez que había estado con él, le hacía reaccionar su cuerpo de una forma muy especial. Generalmente acabada en el baño dándose un poco de placer ante el pensamiento.

- Lo que pasa es que… no he podido dejar de deséate ni un poco- Ren Tao rió satisfecho, saberse deseado por él le agrandaba su ya enorme ego. Decidió dejarse de jueguitos, si lo que quería era calentarlo ya lo había logrado. Sabía que tenía un gran deseo por él, sabía que la lujuria jugaba un papel importante en la relación que los tenía unidos aun hasta ahora.

Ren también sabía que por él… que por ese tarado de pelos azules no solo sentía deseo; estaba enamorado y como un tonto. Desde la primera vez que se vieron, debía admitir que le había gustado; empezando con la plática boba en el lugar de hamburguesas hasta el beso húmedo y la metida de mano. Todo en Horokeu Usui había sido fascinante, nuevo, único. Claro tenía que omitir todos los problemas que acarreó por su culpa y… Hao. Pero eso estaba en el pasado.

Ahora lo importante era que estaba en su cama siendo desvestido por él, mientras lo besaba por todas partes. Lo importante también eran las caricias que él sabía dar, aquellas que le daba con sus manos frías y le recorrían por todo su cuerpo. Pero sobre todo, lo mejor de todo sin duda alguna era el trabajo que hacía con su boca. Eso era la gloria y más cuando su boca estaba en el punto exacto de su masculinidad. De pensar de dónde sacaba ese talento le daba rabia. Saber que el Usui hacia ese acto tan placentero con cualquier otro que le pagara… Ren Tao prefirió no seguir pensando en eso, prefirió dejar su mente adormecida por el placer.

-Ren… - dijo el Usui cuando notó como el chino dejo salir un gemido tendido y completo después de aquella actividad con su lengua. El Ainú se preguntaba ¡qué diría Ren si supiera que desde que llegó a Londres nunca mas había estado con nadie! Tal vez se burlaría o simplemente no le creería. Pero para el Usui era importante, Ren era la única persona con la que había hecho el amor… ninguna más y desde esa vez nunca más había querido hacerlo con alguien más. Aun así ahora lo importante era hacerlo con él y demostrarle con ese acto, cuanto lo amaba -¿puedo? – preguntó cohibido al dirigirse a Ren y saber si esta vez el podría… tenerlo.

-Supongo que sí- dijo con un sonrojo mirando de lado, tratando de ignorar su vergüenza, después de todo era la primera vez que él era sometido. Nunca antes nadie lo había tenido como el Usui.

La incomodidad lo hacía presa, a pesar de que Horokeu lo estaba preparando magistralmente, y que le daba placer en todo momento, Ren Tao no podía dejar de sentirse invadido y tampoco podía dejar de lado aquel dolor punzante. Si que era inaguantable; no quería ni pensar en lo mucho que debía doler ser penetrado sin ser preparado. Aun así no iba a negar que ese dolor lo excitaba un poco. Era su primera vez en esa posición la cual disfrutó en cada envestida. Sobre todo el roce de la piel caliente del Usui contra la suya y los gemidos del otro.

Horo- Horo, en todo momento veía a aquel chino disfrutando del ritmo que ahora le brindaba; así quería estar con él toda la vida… siendo una misma existencia. Ambos terminaron aquel acto exhaustos y con la respiración discontinua y mirándose a los ojos. Era como un sueño del cual ninguno de los dos podía creer. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, Ren Tao temía cerrar los ojos y despertar sin encontrar al Usui sin embargo después de un tiempo ambos quedaron dormidos…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con la ropa regada por todas partes, le era imposible al Tao encontrar el tonto celular que lo había despertado. Era temprano de hecho. Imaginaba quien era. Jeanne preguntándole donde estaban él y sobre todo y más importante su hijo.

Se puso simplemente su pantalón cuando encontró lo que buscaba, y justo como lo predijo era ella, pensó en no contestar, pero pensando en los posibles problemas futuros reconsideró y contestó-

-Hola Jeanne, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó esperando la respuesta que ya sabía…

- _Hola Ren, ¿Cómo estás? supuse que ya estarían de regreso-_ ella como siempre tan dulce y diplomática, eso el Tao no lo iba a negar.

-Le di permiso a Men de quedarse- dijo, esperando el reproche de la señora.

- _Pero… Ya te di mi opinión y creo que es muy pronto para que Men este viaje con Hanna, espero que lo estés supervisando_-lo que quería decir; Ren Tao eres un idiota por dejar a nuestro hijo con ese, más te vale que los estés cuidando o sufrirás. Suspiró, ¡en qué momento se había vuelto la marioneta de esa mujer! Si que era temible… dulcemente temible.

-¿dónde está? quiero hablar con él- dijo la esposa del Tao mientras Ren, pudo notar como el ainu se levantaba de la cama medio adormilado y solo con unos coloridos bóxers a rayas puestos.

-Ren ¿por qué te levantaste de la cama?… oh lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado- genial lo que le faltaba al Tao, dos personas reclamándole. Lo que le recordó… ese celular tenía muy buen micrófono… y Jeanne no era nada tonta. Sobre todo porque el tarado del ainu no había hablado, había gritado en un puchero que no le quedaba.

-_Ren! ¿Donde estas?_ ¡Estas con ese sujeto en Londres! ¡Y Men! Por amor a dios Ren no me digas que dejaste solo a Men mientras estabas con ese sujeto- ok, ya no tenía que preocuparse tanto, para su mujer él ya había pasado a segundo término, sobre todo al saber que era su hijo el más importante para su mujer.

Apenas estaba suspirando cuando notó que la puerta había sido abierta, ¡que no tenía privacidad! Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando notó quien era.

-Tío Horo-Horo estoy en casa- era aquel niño rubio… ese niño… el novio de su hijo y más importante ¡su hijo!

-¡Men!- Ren Tao sintió deseos de ser tragado por la tierra, se quedo sin palabras sobre todo por la nada cómica situación de él con el torso desnudo y parte de su ropa regada por el suelo, el ainu de pie en la sala vistiendo ínfimamente, y por último su hijo y su novio entrando por la puerta principal.

-Padre-

_-iré para allá ahora mismo-_

Eso no podía estar pasando… y apenas tenía un día en Londres…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Men Tao no podía creer lo que había visto, hasta donde recordaba el supuesto tío Horo era " la onda" según sabía por Hanna había sido campeón de Snow boar por casi 4 años seguidos, también que era modelo o algo así… solo sabía que aprovechaba su cuerpo para vivir y finalmente se había convertido en un importante orador en Londres. Por eso habían decidido buscarlo y… lo encontraron. Y no parecía la gran cosa, era un sujeto de pelos azules y parados. Su primera impresión cuando lo vio fue, ese sujeto es apuesto y de buen cuerpo ¡Por qué esta en calzoncillos!, luego pensó en que tenía una cara de idiota y finalmente no pudo pensar en nada más, puesto que vio a su padre en la sala hablando por teléfono… ¡a medio vestir! ¡Su padre! Si, su padre, se sintió incomodo sobre todo porque nunca había visto a su padre con el torso desnudo. Ren Tao nunca andaba en esas fachas en su casa. Lo miró, encontró una cicatriz enorme en su pecho. Luego, ropa regada por todas partes… y finalmente entendió. Su padre estaba engañando a su madre. Algo en su pecho se contrajo. Quiso llorar, pero no lo haría frente a todas esas personas. Menos frente a su padre, lo había lastimado; había lastimado a su familia sobre todo a su madre. Dio un paso hacia atrás y después de eso salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Ren tao no se movió ni un milímetro, Hanna solo miraba al susodicho Horo- Horo.

-Pero vístete quieres- terminó por decir Hanna al ver al dichoso Horokeu Usui con la boca abierta. Mientras casi estaba seguro que quien le llamaba a Ren, su "suegrito" no era ni más ni menos que Jeanne.

-Ahh si… y ¿quién eres? - el Usui miro extrañado las reacciones de todos, sobre todo porque no reconocía ninguno de los recién llegados, que por cierto habían abierto la puerta de su casa sin su permiso pero por lo visto Ren si los conocía.

- soy Hanna, te dije que vendría hoy… Hijo de Yoh Asakura… el señor Tao debe saber quien soy- sintió un balde de agua ¡Hanna! Si claro, el vendría hoy y hasta le había dado la llave de su casa a Yoh y su dirección para que llegaran si él no estaba en casa. Pero entonces quien era el otro "niño"

- Men…- Ren suspiró pesadamente recargándose contra la pared mirando hacia el techo sin dar ni un solo paso.

- yo iré por él- Hanna decidió moverse por que, por lo visto el padre de Ren tardaría en reaccionar después de la incómoda forma en que los encontraron. Y aun así se veía bien el magnate de las industrias Tao… ahora sabia de donde Men había heredado su parte sensual… ¡ese hombre que cuerpo tenía!

- ¿Es tu hijo?- Horo entendió enseguida lo que pasaba, el niño era el hijo de Ren. Como no lo había notado antes era idéntico. Se apresuró enseguida a ponerse algo de ropa mientras veía a Ren renegando de su existencia.

-demonios… - Ren miró con una extraña cara de circunstancia a Horokeu, ignorando maratónicamente a Hanna, la verdad era un sabor bastante amargo; sobre todo porque la verdad había disfrutado mucho estar con Horo en la cama. Mucho. Y así mismo se comparaba la ácida experiencia de ser visto por su hijo en la casa de otro hombre semidesnudo.

-espera vamos por él puede perderse aquí- Horo miró la cara de Ren y a decir verdad se sintió incomodo. Una vez más había logrado dañar al chino. Temía que eso se volviera una costumbre.

Horo salió junto con Ren del lugar para buscar al nuevo heredero de las industrias Tao, justo a la salida encontraron a Hanna intentándole llamarle, pero el pequeño había apagado su teléfono móvil. El rubio se veía preocupado y era clara la expresión de enojo contra los dos adultos ahí presentes. Sobre todo con Ren, quien era el que más se entrometía en la relación de ellos. Aunque claro nunca los había separado.

Ren Tao no tenía ni la mas mínima de que hacer más que buscar a su hijo y… decirle la verdad. Men era listo y de alguna manera confiaba en que; aunque no lo entendiera, o no lo perdonara lo tomaría de la mejor manera y como un adulto. Men era así. Aunque saber que su hijo ya jamás lo vería como antes era ya un castigo.

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron en las direcciones que el pequeño Men pudo haber ido, ya que un taxi no lo tomaría, no hablaba con fluidez el ingles aun. Solo sabía hablar francés por su madre, chino por su padre y japonés por su escuela; el ingles simplemente no era su prioridad. Para eso estaba Hanna.

Esa razón hacia que el pequeño fuera caminando voluntariosamente hasta donde recordaba había un parque y ahí sentarse a pensar.

Aunque al principio había caminado rápido después fue lento, no tenía muchas ganas de caminar, de hecho no tenía ganas de nada. Después de unos metros visualizó el parque y siguió en su camino con pesadez. Escuchó unos gritos. Miró quien era y siguió caminado más rápido con los puños apretados

-Men, espera…- le gritó, Horokeu Usui; lo había encontrado… él se había imaginado que el pequeño estaría ahí… en el parque que estaba cerca. En poco tiempo lo alcanzó, no sabía que decirle… pero lo importante era que ya lo había encontrado.

- No te me acerques- renegó el más pequeño, pero Horo no quiso demorarse más y en unos segundos llamó al Tao para avisarle de Men, justo como acordaron.

-Ren, encontré a Men estamos a tres cuadras al norte- apagó su celular y lo miró, ese niño sin duda era igual Ren, le daba tanta ternura. Sentía un gran pesar por romper esa familia, pero en el fondo; muy dentro de él, sabía que Ren era suyo y que aun en contra de su hijo, pelearía por él.

- déjame en paz no te me acerques – el niño se alejó un poco caminado aun más rápido.

- espera deja te explico todo, es un mal entendido- Horo lo siguió tratando de detenerlo pero le fue imposible, el niño había heredado todo el carácter de Ren.

-no me toques- él se arrebato mientras Horo abrió los ojos de par en par, estaban justo en una avenida principal. A la mitad… cuando notó que el niño no se daba cuenta por lo molesto que estaba que un camión venia hacia ellos no pudo más que tomarlo entre sus brazos y protegerlo del golpe inminente que vendría.

-Cuidado- Hanna alcanzó a gritar, venia justo detrás de Ren cuando vieron el accidente. Men había alcanzado a salir ileso gracias Horo. Pues después de sentir el ruido, los gritos y el empujón que lo dejo en el piso se levantó enseguida.

Todos miraron a Horokeu en el piso, quien había recibido todo el impacto. Ren corrió directo a donde estaba su hijo. Lo tomó por los brazos y lo miró examinando que estuviera bien. Luego miró al piso y se arrodilló y vio a Horo- Horo aún consiente y sonriendo.

-Auch- fue lo único que dijo el peli-azul antes de cerrar los ojos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Horo- Horo se talló los ojos, no recordaba tanto dolor en sus costillas en mucho… mucho tiempo. Ahora que llevaba una vida digna, no recordaba que doliera tanto. Esperaba ver a Lyserg ahí y que lo reprendiera por lo que había pasado. Una charla larga etc.

Lo primero que vio fue a una linda dama de ojos rojos una sonrisa encantadora. Él le sonrió, seguramente era de la policía o del hospital o de cualquier lugar.

-Muy buenas tardes señor Usui ¿se siente mejor?- le dijo con una voz aterciopelada. Esa mujer era hermosa. Le recordaba a alguien pero sabía a quién.

-Buenas tardes, pues si me siento bien gracias por preguntar-le dijo tratándose de sentar pero por lo visto no lo iba a lograr.

-Sería tan amable de decirme lo que pasó- le dijo mientras la mujer se sentó en la camilla mirándolo penetrantemente.

- Claro, pues vera yo estaba siguiendo a chico extranjero, porque temía que se perdiera en la cuidad, es amigo de otro joven que venía a visitarme y no se fijo al cruzar la calle y pues… tuve que empujarlo. Espero que el niño este bien.- dijo con sincera preocupación Horokeu, luego recordó los ojos rojos y el cabello plateado… ¡era Jeanne la que estaba enfrente! Trago saliva, pero pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentarla.

-Está usted consiente que Men es un niño- ella lo miro desafiante; Jeanne notó enseguida que el tal Horo la había reconocido. Pues cara se había puesto pálida.

-Pues no sé bien cuantos años tenga pero pues parece un niño, es simpático- finalizo recordando, y tratando de saber cuántos años tenía; 14, 15 igual era muy parecido a Ren.

-Como su padre- Jeanne suspiró y miro al otro.

-Si… como su padre- el mismos Horokeu Usui igualmente suspiró, parecía junta de enamorados; Jeanne se molestó. Se levantó indignada… ¡nadie suspiraba por su marido más que ella! Apenas se puso frente a él hizo lo que nunca en su vida; levantó su mano y le dio reverenda bofetada al que estaba en la camilla. Le ardió la mano del golpe, sintió el deseo de sobarse pero no lo hizo. Horokeu Usui enseguida puso su mano en su cara golpeada para sobarse. Esa mujer sí que pegaba duro.

- Usted me robo a mi esposo. Por su culpa casi matan a Ren, estuvo días en terapia intensiva, y la prensa especuló tanto que tuve que callarlos a todos, por su culpa Ren nunca más fue el de antes, destruyó mi familia. Hizo que mi hijo sufriera… - Jeanne lo miraba con rabia, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no, claro que no lo haría.

- Yo… so siento jamás – el Usui la miraba, el lo sabía y nunca se imaginó que ella amara a Ren aun así…

- Y estoy segura que usted no se arrepiente - Jeanne finalizó, mirándolo de reojo, para luego dejar en paz a ese sujeto. Esperaba no escuchar respuesta pero la voz del Usui inundo el lugar.

-No señora, no me arrepiento… amo a Ren más de lo que usted se puede imaginar-

-Salvo la vida de mi hijo así que puede decirse que estamos mano, aun así peleare por Ren- luego de eso ella dio la vuelta y entendió el por qué Ren estaba enamorado de ese sujeto. Por que Ren lo estaba… aunque nunca lo admitiera, ni a ella ni a él; todos sabían a quien le pertenecía el corazón del Tao.

-Yo también- dijo mientras de nuevo se recostó en la camilla… ah como le dolía la cara ¡mendiga mujer, le seguía doliendo mucho!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿estás satisfecha?- preguntó el Tao cuando vio salir a su reluciente esposa del cuarto del hospital donde estaba ni más ni menos que… su amante.

-lo estoy- dijo ella con una sonrisa… él le sonrió igual

-Me odias ¿cierto?- preguntó el Tao mirándola, sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban una clara amargura.

-Aun así me gustas- ella enseguida mira hacia el piso, Ren tao sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Abrazarla, así lo hacía siempre y sabia que ella lo apreciaba, se acercaba con delicadeza y luego pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella y finalmente la abrazaba.

- no sé si eres terrible o benévola- le dijo a el oído mientras ella reía un poco

-¿Y Men, cómo esta?- preguntó al no saber cómo estaba su hijo con todo esto, después del accidente, llego la ambulancia. Ren a pesar de todo no pudo dejar a su ainú solo y confió en Hanna para cuidar a Men. Aun si los vio de nuevo en el hospital

No era nada grave lo del Usui y solo estaba sedado, para su mala suerte cuando le dijeron que podía recibir visitas y el entraría a verlo, su esposa llegó. Y le exigió ver a ese sujeto.

-No lo sé, no he hablado con él-

-Es mejor que lo hagas… te aseguro que no quieres que yo hable primero con el – ella rio malévolamente, insinuándole al tao que si ella hablaba con su hijo le diría que todo el culpa de Ren. Pero la verdad lo hacía por una razón fundamental; Ren tenía que ser sincero con su hijo.

-Te juro que no quiero que eso pase- le dijo el separándose un poco del abrazo del que aun tenían mirándola a los ojos.

-Eres único- luego de eso él le dio un cálido beso en la frente a su esposa, la quería no había duda ella se lo había ganado, sin embargo ese cariño no era cosa más que… cariño.

-Ustedes se aman ¿verdad? – una frágil vocecita se escuchó, era Men quien se había quedado embelesado mirando a su padres a lo lejos abrazase. Le hacía feliz ver esa escena. Siempre había querido ver a sus padres así de juntos. Porque aunque vivieran juntos y ellos se trataran maravillosamente nunca los había visto abrazándose o dándose una muestra de cariño.

-Men- Ren lo vio, el niño estaba conmovido con una lagrimita asomando, sintió que esa imagen le podía... de verdad si su hijo le pedía que amara a su madre, por dios que lo hacía. Aunque eso implicara olvidar en definitiva al Usui.

-Si lo fue… te lo dije Ren y tu mamá se aman ¡que pensaban Men! ¡Que yo! No como crees yo encontré a tu papa en el aeropuerto y nos calló un motón de agua y lo invité a mi casa a que cambiara de ropa y como somos amigos de hace mucho años nos tenemos confianza. – Ren no podía creer lo que pasaba, era el Usui en bata de hospital, frente a ellos hablándole a Men. ¡qué excusa más estúpida¡ eso solo podía ser obra de las neuronas afectadas del Usui. Jeanne rió un poco, sonaba tan incoherente. Sobre todo porque "Ren no tiene amigos" y si tuviera Men lo sabría. Al único que conocía era a Fausto y… era su doctor. Men abrió la boca, estaba atónito por la respuesta.

-Número uno no soy idiota, numero dos jamás dejaría que un imbécil como tú me engañe, y numero tres… podrías dejar de aparecerte en poca ropa frente a mí… me molestas.- Men le gritó, pero Ren entendió algo, Men le estaba hablando y si tan solo se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra era por algo.

-Vamos Men no le hagas caso al idiota yo hablare contigo- Ren tomó a su hijo por los hombros, y lo mejor que se ocurrió fue llevar a su hijo al comedor.

-Joven Usui, recuerde que las batas del hospital no cubren completamente- el joven de cabellos azules, se incomodo de que la esposa de Ren le hiciera la nota sobre su ropa.

-Volví a meter la pata verdad- se rasco la cabeza un poco, la verdad pensaba que tal vez en otras condiciones sería un buen amigo de la esposa de Ren… o quien sabe el mismo etaria enamorado de ella.

-Me temo que si- ella dio la vuelta y lo dejo solo, ahora solo bastaba esperar a Ren y su hijo y… esperar.

De ahora en adelante el destino no solo de Ren si no de Jeanne y Horo estaba en las manos de ese niño… sobre todo porque todos sabían que la única debilidad de Ren por ahora era su hijo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ren compró en la cafetería del hospital lo mejor que encontró, un café expreso para su hijo y para él un capuchino. Hacía tiempo que ya no disfrutaba del sabor tan amargo en el café. Al contrario de su hijo que parecía seguir sus pasos.

-Men- empezó, pero no sabía cómo seguir la frase.

-¿Vas a dejar a mi madre?- su hijo clavó sus rojizos ojos en los de Ren, ese niño era astuto.

- No lo sé- Ren terminó suspirando.

- Él era mi amante y Jeanne lo sabe- terminó por declarar, esperando el berrinche del año. Nunca llegó

- ¿Eres gay?- preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido el niño.

-Bisexual- mientras su padre apresuró en contestar… ¡él no era Gay y punto!

-Sabía que no era mi culpa ser homo, ¡es tu culpa!- Men señaló a su padre, mientras el Tao mayor alzó una ceja

-Por favor Men estamos hablando de algo serio- para ese instante el café ya estaba frío, el Tao solo podía sobarse la sien, esperaba que Men tomara esto más en serio.

- ¡Lo mío también es serio! Crees que es fácil para mí saberme homo.- bueno, tal vez si era serio, pero estaba seguro que él no tenía la culpa de que su hijo fuera gay, eso no se heredaba.

- Yo quiero a Jeanne, ella es mi esposa por imposición social… mi familia y la suya nos pidieron casarnos- Ren decidió decirle aquella razón a su hijo, ese secreto que solo sus familias sabían.

-Entonces yo solo soy un producto de un trato para que ustedes sean más ricos- el menor se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mueca poco común en el de hastió.

-¡Claro que no! Eres mi hijo, yo la quiero y tu eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado tanto a Jeanne como a mí…- Ren le declaró de nuevo mientras el menor solo sonrió levemente.-Men, desde que tu naciste todo cambio, decidí que no dejaría que mi padre interviniera y por eso llevé yo la compañía en mis manos… sin embargo nunca fui del todo feliz.- hay venia el porqué del engaño.

-hasta que conociste a ese sujeto, ¿de dónde es? ¿Quién es él?-

- lo conocí por accidente, nunca fui mi idea buscar un amante- terminó, solo de pensar decirle la verdad -VERDAD- sobre Horo-Horo era una tragedia y Men pareció entenderlo.

-¿y mi madre?-

- Ella lo sabe todo-

- Y te perdonó-

-Ella es mi amiga Men… ella es una estupenda mujer-

-pues vuelve con ella-

-¿Es lo que deseas?-

-No, pero hay que guardar las apariencias ¡padre tu deberías de saberlo! Toma mi ejemplo y el de Hanna, nadie lo sabe- Ren quiso echarse a reír ahí mismo, su hijo dándole lecciones de sociedad. ¡Eso era el colmo en su vida!

-No me chantajees niño- le dijo acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-padre… ¿en verdad quieres a ese sujeto? tiene una cara de idiota, ¡y sus pelos!- Men tomó un sorbo de su café mientras veía a su padre, la verdad, pasara lo que pasara su padre siempre iba a ser el mejor del mundo.

-Y no solo tiene la cara de idiota es un verdadero idiota- le dijo mientras el Tao miraba su reloj. Ya casi sería para dar de alta a ese sujeto, y lo quería ver.

-Padre… no quiero que mi madre sufra, pero tampoco quiero que… bueno yo no sé qué haría si me prohibieran no ver a Hanna- Men se dio del dilema, su padre debía de estar sufriendo y aun así nunca, al menos hasta ahora había dejado a su madre, ahora entendía la razón por la cual no quería viajar a Londres por nada del mundo aunque muchas veces le habían invitado.

- tú no tienen que preocuparte por eso, ese es mi deber-

-Padre, tengo que regresar a Japón olvide hacer mi tarea… yo regresare con mi madre y cuidaré de ella, tú deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, trabajas mucho.

-Me tomare una semana-

-Que sean dos y por favor padre… no hagas que nuestra familia quede mal, somos muy importantes- ¡dios ese niño! Sintió ganas de ahorcarlo, ¡Por qué tenía que heredar la ecuanimidad de Jeanne!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Idiota, vámonos ya es tarde- habló con voz dura mientras veía una escena de Horo recogiendo sus maletas. Un momento ¿estaba llorando?- ¿te sientes bien?

-¡Ren! Creí que te iras de nuevo con tu familia- El Usui, lo miró mientras Ren le enseñaba la orden de salida del hospital.

-Tengo vacaciones-le dijo dando unos pasos hacia afuera de su cuarto de hospital.

-¿Vacaciones?- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. El Tao era raro… mucho.

-Ahh, olvídalo vamos a tu casa estaré contigo un tiempo- le dijo mirando al otro con cara de sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó con miedo mientras el otro solo asintió un poco apenas pudo caminó hacia donde estaba Ren y lo abrazó -Ren te amo

-Idiota-

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre **fin.**

* * *

Este fic tiene una canción Thank You de DIDO!

www. youtube. com/ watch?v=LFRm2srRC64

Notas finales y comentarios extras el futuro de Men y Hanna en el Live Journal non!


End file.
